A Tale of Elemental Rivalry
by CrimsonEmeralds
Summary: Love, Hate, Pranks galore! Lily Evans, James Potter and their friends embark on a wild crazy adventure throughout Hogwarts from their first year til seventh, where both rival groups will show no mercy to see whose the best of the best.
1. Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter 1**

_Unexpected Surprises_

It was the middle of July for eleven year old Lily Anne Evans on her summer break. She was again in her 'secret spot' located in her attic, where she could slip away from everyone to be engrossed in her piles and piles of books.

Her secret spot was not a very big room, but big enough for a few bookshelves, her computer and bunches of cushy bean bag chairs. She first found out this place when she was 6 years old and it was covered with cobwebs and thick layers of dust. Lily decided she loved the room and cleaned it till it was spotless and filled the 3 walls with bookshelves except the window view which was the perfect view of the nearby lake.

Lily usually went up there when her older sister Petunia would be out with some friends, then she didn't have anyone to play with. Her and Petunia had a sisterly bond where they would do everything together. Lily loved her sister very much and Petunia loved Lily the same way.

Lily is very unique and different. Reasons why is that she has lovely straight fiery red hair that went a couple of centimeters under her shoulders. But what made her even more pretty were her bright vivid green emerald eyes which sparkled when she smiled. Lily was a very lovely girl. So many people thought that red hair would clash with her green eyes but its what made her more beautiful.

Today was one of the days that Petunia was out with her friends, shopping, gossiping or who knows what. So Lily decided to occupy her time with her favorite books.

Lily was positioned comfortably on a big blue Bean bag chair tucking a red strand of hair behind her ear while reading, until she was interrupted by a rather loud and annoying tapping noise.

Tap, tap, tap.

"Hmm.." Lily thought. She shifted her eyes from her book and took a glance around the room. Not seeing anything she continued reading. To her annoyance, the sound became louder and more persistent.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Hmph." Lily sounded. She took another glance but decided to ignore it and continue her reading once more.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap

"Ok... Just ignore it, it will go away." Lily thought again getting annoyed.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap

Lily closed her book shut and laid it down on the nearby table. She looked around her room annoyed by the persistant tapping noise. She immediately went her window, just to check if one of the neighborhood kids were being bothersome little monsters.

Lily opened her window and scanned the surroundings of the community. Everything seemed to be in order so she sighed and was about to close her window when something big came swooping towards her out of nowhere.

Lily shreiked and instintively fled behind one of her bean bag chairs. She peered around the side of the bean bag to see what caused her to flee. She glanced at a brown owl calmy perched on the top of her study desk looking at her with its beady yellow eyes.

Her eyes widened in bewilderment as she hid herself behind the bean bag again. She was confused at two things. 1) What's an owl doing in my room? 2) Why does it have a letter attached to its leg?

She went to check again to see if the owl was gone but it was still sitting on her desk looking at her. It stuck out its leg that had the letter attached. Lily furrowed her brow as she looked at the owl skeptically. She slowly stood up and walked over to the owl.

Approaching the owl, she carefully reached for the letter. Keeping a close look out for the owl at the same time. Lily untied the thick letter from the owls leg. As she held the letter in her hands, the brown owl hooted at her while giving a nudge to the letter.

Lily looked at the thick letter. It was also quite heavy as well. The letter wasn't your usual white but a pale yellow color. And instead of your typical black ink it, the letter was addressed in fine green.

It read.

_Ms. Lilian Evans_

_The Attic_

_198 Lake Rose Lane_

_Hillsburg Community_

Lily was awed. Due to the fact that it knew the exact position in which she was at. She still eyed it suspiciously wondering whether she should open it or not. She knew better that to open letters from an anonymous sender. It also weirded her out that it was delivered by owl?

But curiosity didn't kill this cat, so she decided to open it.

She flipped the letter over and admired the fancy wax seal with the Capitalized 'H' in the middle. She carefully opened the seal and pulled out a piece of paper similar to the envelope. As Lily read the elegant cursive green text, she was a loss for words.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find

enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term Begins on September 1. We await your owl

by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall,_

Deputy Headmistress

So many questions soared through Lily's mind as she jumped around excitedly. "I'm a witch! I'm a witch! I'm a wi--wait." Lily said abruptly.

"This is way to good to be real." she stated. "Probably some cruel joke. Witches, there not real, just in movies...right?"

"But it looks so formal." Lily added skeptically looking at the letter in her hands. "And it looks like a real signature...so maybe it is real."

"Or not... But I think I should at least see first." Lily thought happily as she ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She headed for the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Lily dear, don't run in the house, you might trip and hurt yourself" Anne Evans said to her eleven year old daughter.

Anne Evans looked like the spitting image of Lily. She had the fiery red hair and the same facial features, but she just didn't have the emerald green eyes.

"What's the hurry for Lily? Are you hungry already, dinner won't start for another hour or so, I'm sure you can wait." Mrs. Evans smiled at her daughter who was grasping for breath.

"Mom!(breath)..I got this...(breath)...Letter! Hogwarts School...Excepted...I'm a Witch...Can I Go!" Lily said completely out of breath from running all the way from the attic. She showed her confused mother the letter.

Lily watched her mom's face which was in awe and eagerly waited for her response if she could go. "Mom, can I please go, pretty please!" Lily said giving her mother the puppy dog pout. "With lots of sugar on top"

Mrs. Evans looked at the letter and again and looked at the her daughter. She was giving her the famous puppy dog pout.

"Oh, Lily don't give me that looked." Mrs. Evans said looking amused at her daughters desperation.

"It seems far stretched. Are you sure this isn't just a prank? Maybe someones playing a joke."

"No mom, the letter was delivered by an owl. And I don't know anyone who has an owl." Lily explained.

"I'm not so sure yet Lily. Seems a little skeptical but we will discuss this with your father when he comes home later. Alright?"

Lily gave a small warmful smile. "Okay mom, It sounds like so much fun. I want to be a witch."

"Alright dear, but just hold on for a bit." she said clearly. "So how do you answer by owl?"

"Oh, I think you just give it to the owl and it will deliver it. Its a big brown barn owl! It flew into my room with the letter attached to its leg."

"Okay, we will send the reply later. Go get cleaned up for dinner." Mrs. Evans said.

"Okie dokie mom." Lily said thankfully as she gave her mom a peck on the cheek and trotted up the stairs happily.

-----------------------

Lily , Philip, Anne, and Petunia were all sitting in the den discussing on this new school called 'Hogwarts'. Seeing whether their daughter was going to attend or not. Petunia was the first to respond.

"Of course your not going to agree to all this rubbish! Completely and utterly absurd. A witch in the family, what will people think." Petunia Evans said appalled at the looks of her parents. It seemed as if they were going to agree to all this.

"Settle down Petunia." Philip Evans said calmly. Philip Evans had short brown hair and bright emerald eyes covered by black rimmed spectacles. "If Lily wants to go to this boarding school, then I don't see why not.?"

"WHAT! No!" Petunia said furiously as her eyes bulged out in horror.

"Petunia, why don't you want me to go to Hogwarts" Lily said as she was looking at her sister confused.

"Urgh!. Don't talk to me you... you freak! Stay away from me!" Petunia shouted to Lily who was angry and sad at the same time.

"Petunia! Don't talk to your sister in that manner, apologize NOW!" Mr. and Mrs. Evans said at the same time.

"FINE! IM SOOO SORRY.." Petunia retorted sarcastically. "I'm so sorry that Lily is a FREAK!" And with that Petunia stalked off to her room where there was the sound of a door slamming loudly.

"I'll go talk to Petunia." Anne Evans said sighing as she walked up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Lily, I don't know what had gotten into Petunia." Mr. Evans sighed sadly. "I'll go have a chat with her after your mothers done."

There was an awkward pause.

"So dad, can I go to Hogwarts?" Lily asked hopefully. Also at the fact that her sister hated her now because she was going to be a witch.

"What-oh of course Lily you can go. I don't know how we could reply, we err... don't seem to have an owl?" Mr. Evans said confused.

"Oh! That reminds me, there's an owl upstairs. I'll go send a reply!" Lily said very excitedly. She went and gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Daddy, I love you!" Then she fled up the stairs to her secret spot, which really isn't all that secret.

**A/N: **_Sorry everyone for this i'll post each chapter everday while I fix some things. Or i'll just post it when i'm done with the chapter. I'll try to go as fast as possible so bare with me and thanks!_

CrimsonEmeralds


	2. First Glimpse of the Magical World

**Chapter 2**

_First Glimpse of the Magical World_

It was morning on August 31st when Lily Evans would be going to Diagon Alley for the first time.

This is where she would get all of her school supplies needed for her long year at Hogwarts. Lily excitedly got into the front of her mothers newly purchased car. She awaited eagerly for her mother to get in. They were to go to 'The Leaky Cauldron' which she was told in the letter that's where she would be able to get into Diagon Alley.

"Alright Petunia, are you sure you don't want to come?""It could be fun. "Mrs. Evans said hoping that her daughters quarrelling would stop. Ever since Lily found out she was a witch, Petunia just shut her out of her life and only referred to her when spoken to or by force. But it usually ended up with Lily with tears and Petunia calling Lily The Freak.

"I'm positive! I am not going to be seen with that _freak _by any means necessary." Petunia quickly said. She spat the word freak menacingly.

"Fine Petunia, we'll be gone for a couple of hours." Mrs. Evans spoke and sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll finally have a freak-free day, take as long as you need." Petunia said sneering at Lily. She walked quickly up onto the porch and closed the house door.

"Alright then, lets go." Mrs. Evans said while shaking her head. 'I don't see why she is doing this.' Anne Evans thought sadly.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Anne Evans asked her daughter Lily who was looking at the piece of parchment to see if she had read the directions correctly. It should be somewhere here.

"I'm sure!" Lily said assuring. "I read the directions just fine."

"Alright, just keep looking." Mrs. Evans replied.

"THERE!" Lily said loudly. Pointing to a grubby looking pub that said 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Where?" said Mrs. Evans "I don't see it?"

"There mom!" Lily said trying to point out the obvious.

"Is that it? I didn't even notice it. Are you sure that's the place, it looks a bit dodgy to me. Your positive Lily." Mrs. Evans said skeptically at the pub.

"Yes Mom it says Leaky Cauldron so that must be the place. Go park there and lets go." Lily said even more excitedly than a few seconds ago.

"Alright, Alright." Mrs. Evans laughed at her daughters excitement. "I haven't seen you this jumpy since you were about to wet your pants in the 2nd grade."

Lily and Anne Evans entered the shabby looking pub and were completely confused. They naturally went up the barman.

"Um...err...excuse me sir." Anne Evans said to the barman who looked like he had no teeth. "Um..do..you know where can we find. err...Diagmum alley?"

"Diagon alley mom." Lily said amused at her mothers bad pronunciation.

"Oh yes, Diagon alley. Do you know where we can find it?" Mrs. Evans asked again.

"Sure do. You must be a first year little miss." The barman said to Lily.

Lily was looking at the shabby looking barman strangely. He seems to be in short supply of laundry detergent or at least a toothbrush.

"Yes, I'm new and a first year at Hogwarts." Lily said politely.

"Alright then, follow me. Its back here." said the barman.

Lily and Anne Evans followed the shabby barman to a small courtyard in the back of the pub. It was filled with lots of crates and had a broken looking brick wall. Lily looked around, anywhere to see this Diagon Alley then turned back to the barman who stopped in front of the wall. He tapped it with a stick which Lily guessed to be a wand. Then all of a sudden, the brick wall started shuffling and then there was a large door leading into what was known as Diagon Alley.

"Cool!" Lily said amazed at the fact that this wasn't all a joke and that she just witnessed someone doing magic for the first time.

"It sure is. Well when your done just come back here. My name is Tom by the way. "Well, go on in, and you want to exchange your muggle money for wizard money at Gringotts over there.."

"What's a muggle?" Lily asked.

"Oh. right, they are what we call non-magic people."

"Alright." Lily replied. "I'll remember that."

"Oh and for your wand. You want to go to Olivanders. It's the best there is." Tom suggested.

"Okay, i'll check it out and thank you!" Lily said still amazed.

Lily and her mom walked through the open wall and looked around the small alley that was full of tiny shops bustling with customers and other children, which Lily was guessing other students as well.

"What a quaint little area." Mrs. Evans said in wonder and amazement.

Lily decided she wanted to get her books first when her mom's beeper buzzed to life.

"Ahhh. Just wonderful, my day off and I have to get to the office." Mrs. Evans said exasperated.

"Alright sweetie, here's the money, I'm very sorry." Mrs. Evans apologized.

"I have to go meet your father at the office. I'll be back in 2 hours. I want you to be careful. Don't talk to strangers and don't wander off with strangers either. okay." Anne Evans said and gave Lily a hug and kiss on the forehead. "Remember if you need me call me on my cell. I'm sorry I have to leave like this, but you know how the office is these days. I really don't want to leave you."

"I know mom. Don't worry I'll be fine." Lily said giving her mum an assuring hug.

"Ok Lily, I love you. Be Careful" Anne Evans said hugging her daughter once more then headed towards the exit.

"Me too Mom. Love you" Lily said smiling. Then her mother disappeared from view.

Lily turned around and was all excited to see all of Diagon Alley. But first Tom said that she needed to exchange her money at Gringotts. She went straight towards a big white building with lots a columns and big front doors.

Lily came out awed again. She finally exchanged her money to galleons, sickles, and knuts and even opened an account for herself. Lily was shocked when she first entered the bank, which was run by goblins which were not so friendly.

Lily walked around while getting her stuff. She got her robes from Madam Malkins' Robes for All Occasions, as well as her books from Flourish and Blotts where she bought Hogwarts: A History and other shops for her other supplies.

She got her wand at Olivanders like Tom had suggested. The store owner was a little crazy but she was happy to get her wand which she would be able to do magic with in just a few short days. She even got herself an owl of her own which was a all raven colored owl. She decided to name her Midnight.

Lily walked around a bit more and saw what looked like a sports store. She entered the Quality Quidditch Supplies store and pondered on what the heck Quidditch was. After about 15 minutes of looking around at books and facts. Lily finally realized that Quidditch was a sport in the Wizarding World played on broomsticks to her amazement.

When she exited the shop, she noticed the small crowd of students surrounding the window of the Quidditch store. There noses were pressed up against the glass as they stared in amazement.

"I can't believe they actually made!" one child shreiked with excitement.

"Actually made it? I can't believe the rumors were true." another one said.

Lily was curious to know what all the commotion was about. "Excuse me?" Lily tapped one of the students from the crowd.

"Huh?" he replied.

"What are you all looking at?" Lily asked.

"You mean you don't know." he asked in total shock. "The Nimbus 1500. Its the fastest broom on the market! Its amazing. zero to seventy in just 15 seconds. I'ts the greatest broom ever made."

"It sounds amazing. Are you getting one?" Lily wondered.

"Are you serious? That kind of broom just doesn't grow on trees. It's gonna cost you. Definitely more than I make in allowance." he sighed. "But if I had one, it would be great. With that broom, we'd totally kick Slytherin's butts this year!"

"Who are the Slytherin's?" Lily asked confused.

"You don't know who they are!" he exasperated in shock.

"Nope." Lily replied honestly.

"You must one of the new First years then." he amused lightly while offering his hand. "Jake Brown. Fourth Year and Gryffindor's Quidditch Team Keeper."

"Lily Evans." she shook his hand politely.

"Well for you I suggest you take a reading on some Quidditch. Major sport here in Hogwarts. Best be knowing about it." he suggested generously. "And if you want to know about the Houses, read Hogwarts, A History. Everything you need to know about Hogwarts is in there."

"Lily, Lily! Over here." someone called from a distance.

Lily turned to see her mother near Olivanders signaling for Lily to come over.

"Well my mom's calling. Thank you for everything Jake. I hope you can save enough money to buy te broom." Lily said sincerely.

"I sure hope so." he replied. "See ya around school Lily."

"Lily lets go. Dinners on the stove!" Mrs. Evans said eagerly as she rushed Lily back through the opened brick wall. "You have everything right?"

"Yes. I even got this owl so I can send letters to you." Lily smiled.

"Thats nice dear. Now lets hurry." she said as they quickly loaded Lily's stuff into the trunk and rushed home.

When Lily got home she organized her trunk neatly with all of her supplies, clothes, wand, robes and books. She fed Midnight some owl pellets she bought at the store and went to get ready for bed.

After she was ready, she crawled into bed with her cotton green pajamas and propped Hogwarts, A History on her lap and bgan reading about Hogwarts.

About an hour later, Lily fell asleep while dreaming about a girl who had magical powers beyond imagination.

**A/N**: Alrighty. I'm going as fast as I can. I'll keep on going. It might take a week so hold on tight!

CrimsonEmeralds.


	3. It Begins

**Chapter 3**

_It Begins_...

Lily woke up at 9:30am on September 1st. Today was the day she was going to Hogwarts, and she couldn't hold her excitement anymore.

Lily took a quick shower and went to change into khakis with a dark brown tang top with a brown jean jacket. As well as her brown chucks. Lily tied her hair back into a pony tail and headed downstairs about 10:10. She ate breakfast quickly and went to get her trunk to put into the car to go to King's Cross.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans helped Lily get her trunk onto a trolley and find her platform. They seemed to believe the ticket was wrong. It said platform 9 3/4? There was no such platform. Time was running out and they were completely ost. The train to Hogwarts would be leaving at exactly 11:00am and its was 10:45. Lily was in a panic.

"Mom! Dad! It has to b somewhere, it just has to be. I don't want to miss my train." Lily pleaded whilst desperately looking around for any sort of sign to where the strange platform might be.

"Dear Merlin! This station is always packed with muggles." said a tall woman with dirty blonde hair.

Lily heard the word Muggle and thought for a while.

"They seem to look at you as if you were some sort of dung left on the sidewalk." continued the tall woman with dirty blonde hair. She looked to be pushing a young girl with blonde curls towards platform 9.

"They'be got to be from the magical world" Lily thought eagerly. "They probably know where to go!"

"Mom! Dad! Follow me, quickly!" Lily said to her parents as she power walked towards the tall woman and her daughter who looked just like the mom.

"Lily, what, where are we going?" Mr. Evans said, trying to keep up with her daughter as she walked fast through the crowd.

Lily caught up to the lady and said "Um, excuse! Excuse me."

The blonde lady turned around to see who was calling her. She looked down and saw a young girl with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes and smiled. "Yes?"

"Um, I'm kind of new and um...I was wondering..er..where platform um..9 3/4 is?" Lily said hopefully to the blonde lady..

"Oh yes dear, new to Hogwarts, well come along." said the blonde lady politely.

"Okay. Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I Love you all so much!" Lily said while hugging her parents and giving each a kiss on the cheek. "I'll promise to write when I get there!"

"We Love you too sweetie, be careful remember!" said Mrs. Evans while hugging her daughter. "Yes Lily be careful, and stay out of trouble. Don't give the teachers a hard time ok." Mr. Evans said smiling at her daughter.

"Ok, Bye!"

After Lily said her goodbyes to her parents, Lily followed the blonde witch to where the platform was. "I'm Janet Smiths, by the way." said the tall blonde witch. "and this is my daughter Cassidy."

"My name is Lily Evans." Lily said politely "Very nice to meet you and thank you for showing me the platform, um I'm still a kind of newbie to the Wizarding world."

"Oh well, that's alright, always glad to help." said Janet Smiths kindly. Lily thought she was a very pretty witch with bright blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Cassidy. I'm a first year as well!" Cassidy Smiths said happily. The young girl Lily saw earlier. She had blonde curls that flowed down to her shoulders with piercing sea blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you! At least I know someone." Lily said while smiling warmly at another witch.

"Alright here we are." Mrs. Smiths said.

Lily was confused because they were just at the platform 9 and 10. She didn't see platform 9 3/4 anywhere.

"Alright Lily all you need to do is walked through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. That will take you to the station." Mrs. Smiths said while smiling at the confusion on Lily's face.

"Cass honey, you go first."

"Alrighty mom." said Cassidy.

Lily watched her walk up the wall and disappear before her eyes. "Alright now, you go on."

Lily was nervous, she did as she was told and feared she was going to crash into the wall. But instead she fazed right through and was now standing on a platform 9 3/4 where the red Hogwarts Express was steaming with tons of students getting on to the train.

"Wow!"

Lily walked up the bagman where he took her luggage and Midnight to be stored onto the luggage car. Lily then searched for any sign of Cassidy and found her waving at her to follow.

"Come on Lily! We need to find a compartment quickly before everything's taken!" Cassidy said excitedly and ran up and grabbed Lily by the wrist and dragged her onto the train to an empty compartment on the back of the train. Lily sat down near the window and waited eagerly for the train to start moving for her to finally go to Hogwarts.

"I can't wait! This is going to be a cool year at Hogwarts." Cassidy said happily sitting across from Lily. "Hey Lily, what house do you want to be in?"

"What--Oh um..I read about the houses and Gryffindor sounded the best. But I also liked Ravenclaw. Slytherin sounded awful." Lily said.

"Me too. Slytherin stinks, that's what my mom said. They are just nasty students who believe their better than everyone because there pureblood. Well my mom, she was in Ravenclaw and my dad was in Gryffindor." said Cassidy. "Yeah, but I think I like Gryffindor the best as well."

"What's pureblood?" Lily asked confused.

"Oh, Its when you are born from both magical parents, like me. There's Half-blood which is one parents magical and ones a muggle, and last is muggle-born. A witch or wizard born from two non magical parents." Cassidy said clearly.

"Wow, so I must be muggle born. That's interesting." Lily said processing the information. Then the compartment door slid opened to reveal a small girl with chestnut colored hair and honey-brown colored eyes looking nervous.

"Um, excuse, is it alright if I sit here, every other compartments full." The nervous looking girl said.

"Its alright!" Lily and Cassidy said together.

"Thank you. I'm Rachel Morgans by the way." she said while holding out her hand to shake.

"Lily Evans, and--"

"--Cassidy Smiths" Cassidy said finishing Lily's sentence for her while giggling lightly and shaking Rachel's hand.

"Very nice to meet you, we were just discussing Hogwarts and what House we want to be in. What house do you like?" Lily said politely.

"Um well, I like Gryffindor, my mother was in Gryffindor, she says its the best house there." Rachel said not so much nervous anymore and sat down next to Lily.

"Cool, us too. Gryffindor rocks!" Cassidy said while putting to thumbs up and over exaggerating her nod causing all three girls to start giggling.

As the train started to move, All three girls were getting even more excited that they were heading towards Hogwarts now. The three girls immediately clicked with one another and were hoping to all get into Gryffindor so they can stay friends and have the same classes.

"Ok ok, so when did you first do magic?" Cassidy asked Rachel still laughing at one of her jokes.

"Um well I was playing in the park near our house in the sand box area. I was about seven years old. I was making a castle and this teenager boy came up and stepped all over it. I was so angry at him for he was just laughing at me crying. Then I was wishing that he would just sink in the sand where he ruined my castle. Then the teenager just sank all the way leaving only his head above the sand. He then started to cry and I just smiled and left him there." Rachel said in one breath.

"Ha-ha, sucks for him, deserved it." Cassidy said laughing at the expressions Rachel was mimicking of the boy who was buried in the sand.

"How about you Lily?" Rachel said.

"Oh, I think I did magic when I was about seven years old when I was in the kitchen waiting for my mom to come back from helping my sister with her hair problem to finish cooking dinner. I was just looking at the unfinished cold spaghetti sauce and half-done pasta noodles. Then all of sudden, the stoves turned on and finished cooking the pasta. I was like wow!" Lily said awed as she remembered.

"Pasta's my favorite." Cassidy, Lily and Rachel said together while laughing for no apparent reason then the compartment door opened for the food trolley lady.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The witch asked.

"Oooo speaking of food, hmmm...lets see. Chocolate frogs definite, Bertie Box Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes and Licorice Wands yum!." Cassidy said hungrily looking at the trolley with sweets.

"Oh get some Droobles Best Chewing Gum Please!" said Rachel while fishing for some money.

"Alrighty!" Cassidy said bringing all of the food to where they were sitting. "Lets Eat!"

Lily looked at the food questionably, thinking this must be wizard food or dessert.

"Oh right Lily, you haven't heard of these foods yet, well Chocolate Frogs are delicious, watch out for Bertie Box Every Flavor Beans, they really mean every flavor." Cassidy said with a Licorice Wand in hand.

"Yep, and Cauldron Cakes and Licorice Wands are delicious. Also you need to try Droobles Best Chewing Gum, you can blow bubbles that are humungous and don't pop easily." Rachel said while blowing a big bubble, the biggest Lily had every seen.

As they were all eating and discussing Hogwarts again. They got onto the topic of Quidditch which all girls were fond of joining. They all wanted to join the team next year. They were all excited and didn't even notice the voice on the train saying they have 15 minutes left until they reached Hogsmeade station. The girls hurried and put on there robes and cleaned up the compartment. They then came to a stop that knocked them a little off balance.

The girls climbed off the train and followed the other students suit until a booming voice was heard.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" said someone which Lily thought to be the hugest person she's ever seen, if he was a person.

"Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me--Firs' years c'mon follow me!" said the giant person or creature.

"A'righty firs' years follow me! Let me introduce myself, my name is Rubeus Hagrid, but you can just call me Hagrid. A'right follow me to the boats." said the giant known as Hagrid. Lily thought he was big but looked friendly.

"Wow! I've heard of him but never expected him to be that big!" said a boy with neatly combed black hair with dark grey eyes whispered to a boy with black hair also but very messy looking with round glasses with hazel eyes and a boy with sandy blonde hair who had blue eyes that looked tired. All three of them were nodding and pointing. The three looked like trouble makers.

Lily shrugged it off and followed Hagrid to the boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing a group of small little boats sitting on the shore. Lily, Cassidy, Rachel and another girl followed into a boat while the boys that Lily saw earlier get into the boat next to them with a plump looking boy who looked creepy, almost rat liked.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted, who had a boat to himself. "Right --FORWARD!" Then the little boats started to move, gliding across the glass like lake. Everyone was in awe staring at the huge castle coming into view known as Hogwarts.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as they reached the cliffs where it all of a sudden became dark. Then the silence was ruined by the sudden sound of someone plummeting into the lake screaming.

"COLD!" was screamed by Lily, Cassidy, and Rachel and the other girl. They looked around to see who pulled their boat and turned it over. Lily saw the three boys from earlier sniggering and trying to hold in their laughter while the plump little boy looked terrified. Lily pointed out the boys to Rachel and Cassidy and the guys were still laughing. The girls gave them death glares while being pulled back onto the boat my Hagrids big hands.

"S' a'right, well get yeh dried off soon. Don't yeh worry." Hagrid said comforting the girls who were still giving death glares to the boys who were trying to act innocent.

Once the first years reached the shore, the girls were freezing while walking up the flight of stone steps behind Hagrid.

The boys were dawdling in the back still snorting and sniggering at the girls who were shivering and shooting daggers at them. The girls heard them talking happily amongst themselves.

"That was Hilarious! Did you see there faces! Ha-ha, see told you I'd find a way to entertain ourselves." said the boy with messy jet black hair with glasses.

Once they reached the oak front doors, the girls wanted revenge on those three boys who were still laughing. But decided to wait before they planned anything. They wanted to focus on getting sorted.

"Hey! Are you nervous about which house your going to be in, well my parents told me that you have to show really advanced magic in front of the school to see where you belong." The boy with neatly combed black hair said amusingly..

Lily was terrified. Advanced magic, and in front of the school. I don't know how to do magic! Lily looked around to see Cassidy rolling her eyes.

"Oh please Sirius, that's just a bunch of rubbish. Don't listen to him Lily. My parents told me that you just wait for your name to be called and you get sorted by a talking hat that's it. So sod off!" Cassidy said confidently while giving the boy a glare.

"Yeah, ruin everyone's fun Smiths, well ours at least. Better watch out" said the boy who was smirking.

Cassidy snorted. "Right." Cassidy said. "I'm so scared."

"Will be, don't worry." the boy with neatly combed hair said confidently.

"I never do." Cassidy replied with same focus.

There conversation was interrupted by a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a very serious and stern looking face and everyone immediately thought that this was a teacher not to mess with.

"The firs' years, Professor." said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The professor led them into a huge entrance hall. Everyone was awed out how big it was. They first years followed the professor across the hall into an empty chamber next to the great hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration teacher, the deputy headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. while you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Professor McGonagall finished. She was looking at the scared looking first years and noticed four were completely soaking wet. "What happened to you four?"

They all looked themselves over. They robes were wet and dirty from the mud of the lake. They all looked up and said. "Fell into the lake."

"Alright then." Professor McGonagall said sternly then pulled out her wand and said "Scougify."

To the girls amazement and to the boys annoyance cleaned them up and dried them.

"Thank you professor!" The girls chorused.

"Alright the ceremony is to start. Form a single file line, keep quiet and follow me."

The First years followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall where it suddenly became dead quiet and everyone was staring at them. First years began to get nervous. Lily looked around amazed at everything, the ceiling which looked like the outside sky and the grand hall with four long tables for each house. Lily definitely thought it couldn't get any better than this.

Lily quickly looked back at Professor McGonagall who stopped and placed a four legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a shabby old looking hat. It was patched and was extremely extremely dirty. Lily stared a few seconds then it started to twitch and broke into song.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You Can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Storing Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindor's apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuff's are true _

_And unafraid to toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song and bowed to all the tables. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said clearly.

"Abbott, Christopher!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

"Black, Sirius!" The boy who argued with Cassidy and one of which pushed them into the lake walked up casually and the sorting hat was placed on his head. Sirius had a confused look on his face.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Cassidy, Rachel, and Lily both groaned as that was the house they wanted to be in.

"Bones, Amelia!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Catherine!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurt, Mark!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

So on it went for a while until it reached Lily's name.

"Evans, Lily!" Ok ok ok ok ok, relax, relax, relax, relax Lily. Calm down, just as long as its not Slytherin then your good. Lily reached the four legged stool and waited for the hat to be placed on her head. When it was, she heard a voice in her head. "_Well, ooh this is an interesting mind, very..hmm..I see you hold a lot of power, yes lots of power indeed...power beyond anyone's imagination...you can do well in Slytherin...hmm very cunning and intelligent too, Ravenclaw would be nice too but I also see in your heart a lot of courage, bravery, loyalty...tough, very tough indeed. Well then you shall be placed in. _GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily grinned from ear to ear as she heard the last word. She was slightly dazed at the fact that she had those qualities and was known to be powerful, but hurried over to the Gryffindors. table where she was greeted by excited Gryffindors. Now Lily waited until her friends would be sorted and she begged and hoped they would be in Gryffindor with her and not to leave her with Sirius Black.

The names were flying quickly and they reached the L's.

"Lupin, Remus." Lily quickly recognized him as the other boy who helped push them into the lake. She glared at Sirius who was a few seats down who was crossing his fingers while moving his leg at a fast tapping speed as if hoping he would be in Gryffindor as well. Lily crossed her fingers too and prayed no, no, no. Remus also had a confused look on his face. Then the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Erg, Lily thought and was miserable at the fact that two of the annoying boys were in her house. Remus came smiling and sat down next to Sirius who high-fived him. Lily just proceeded to roll her eyes.

Professors McGonagall finished the L's and moved on to the M's. Now Lily was sitting up straight eagerly waiting for Rachel to be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Morgans, Rachel!" Lily crossed her fingers so tight it was turning white. Rachel was looking awed. Then the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily jumped and clapped so hard and made room for her friend to come sit down. When Rachel came fast, Lily gave her a huge hug and thanked her for being in Gryffindor.

"I was so relieved and now I have one of my friends in my house. Were not alone. Now we just got to pray for Cass." Rachel said crossing her fingers.

Professor McGonagall reached the P's and started calling out names.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" The creepy looking plump rat like kid from the lake was walking up nervously. Then the hat somehow shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily thought he was going to get Hufflepuff or something.

"Potter, James!" The boy with messy jet black hair and round glasses who came up with the idea to push them into the lake, walked up to the stool casually. Lily also despised him as the other two and was crossing her fingers along with Rachel that he would not be in this house because he was an insufferable git. But Lily again noticed he had a confused look on his face.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Nooooooooooo! Lily whispered fiercely at Rachel who was banging her head on the table. James started strutting towards the Gryffindor Table like he owned the place and it made Lily want to gag.

Now Professor McGonagall was at the S's and Lily and Rachel waited patiently when her name would be called.

"Smiths, Cassidy!" Lily and Rachel held there breath and crossed their fingers tightly. Cassidy also looked awed and confused.

"GRYFFINDOR!" YES! Lily and Rachel said at the same time while getting a few amused looks from the rest of the table who were applauding loudly.

They shyly sat down and waited till Cassidy got here. Cassidy skipped and landed next to Lily where she gave her a hug. "Yes! Were all in Gryffindor! Only problem." Lily and Rachel pointed to the three boys who were laughing and smirking. "Them."

"Don't worry we'll make sure they don't cross us." Cassidy said with confidence. She really hated Sirius Black, She thought of him as a conceited egotistical prat she unfortunately had to know because of her pureblood heritage and the fact that her mother invited them to several parties.

"Snape, Severus!" Lily and her friends looked at the boy with a little ew. The boy was pale white and had greasy black hair that looked like it hasn't been washed since he was born, a crooked hooked nose and very evil look in his eyes. He was immediately sorted into Slytherin. Lily figured and continued talking to her friends in whispers.

The Sorting was finished and some people seemed to be watching the staff table. The girls followed suit to see if something was to happen. Then Professor McGonagall went to her seat and silenced everyone with a tapping of her goblet. Everyone silenced at once and looked up at the old Headmaster known as Dumbledore with a long white beard that touched the table when he stood, wearing a tall hat with stars as well as his robes and he stared happily around the hall behind his half-moon spectacles where his eyes were twinkling. Dumbledore opened his arms out as if embracing the whole hall and began his speech.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our grand feast, I would like to say a few words: Eat up!" And with a flick of his wand food magically appeared in front of them. Lily and her friends were amazed and started to eat. They saw the boys who were diagonally across from them piling there plates with anything they could reach.

Lily and her friends rolled there eyes and muttered a small "pigs," before continuing to eat.

After everyone was full, Dumbledore stood once again.

"Ahem. Just a few announcements I would like to make, since we are all fed and watered. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Splitz. Also I must tell you again that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to every student. I would like also to advise all students not to go near the Whomping Willow tree by any means necessary, it is a very violent and dangerous tree and should not be messed around with. And now, you all have classes tomorrow and need to be in tip top shape. Off you go!"

Remus looked sad. The Whomping willow tree was planted for him to hide a secret tunnel that would lead him to the shrieking shack where he would transform every month. He definitely wasn't looking forward to going there.

The Gryffindor first years followed Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett the Gryffindor Prefects to the Gryffindor Tower. They led them out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Arthur who was leading while Molly was following up the back. They led them through many halls and doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more stairs and more hallways until they reached a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Hello Arthur, Molly, good summers I suppose." the Fat Lady asked kindly.

"Yes, yes very good." they both replied and smiled at each other while turning slightly pink.

"Good, good. Well, Password?" she asked.

"Heroism!" Arthur said clearly and said. "That will be the password into Gryffindor Tower for now. It will change from time to time so check for any posts on the bulletin daily. Also that you are to tell no one of the password or location of Gryffindor Tower to anyone who is not a Gryffindor. Lets go in."

Everyone scrambled in and were again awed at the common room filled with a roaring fire and comfy chairs with throw pillows that said loyalty, bravery, etc. Working stations and bookshelves covered everywhere. There was a spiral staircase at the end of the common room where they guessed lead to the dormitories.

"Girls dormitories are to your left." Molly pointed out to the girls. "And boys dormitories are to your right." Arthur directed to the boys. "You will find all of your belonging's there already. Now goodnight!"

Everyone headed towards there respectable dormitories then heard a "Oh Wait! Wait, that reminds me." said Arthur Weasley.

"Boys, let me tell you in advanced that do not try to get up the girls dormitories at any causes or you'll be... um.. lets say you'll have a nice downhill ride." Arthur Weasley said amused and making Molly giggle and blush.

"I learned it the hard way." he said while winking at Molly. "So just a warning fellows." and with that they all nodded and were confused but headed up the stairs to their respected dormitories.

Lily, Cassidy, and Rachel went to there dormitory to find there stuff organized and ready. There room had four beds, the fourth bed occupied by a girl named Summer Bunkston. She seemed slightly annoyed at Lily, Cassidy and Rachel who were talking vividly about everything that happened. She rolled her eyes got her pjs and left the room.

"Ok, what's her problem?" Lily asked when she got her green pajama bottoms and white tee on. "Did we say something?"

"Oh don't mind her, I met her once at one of my Moms banquet parties she throws every once and a while. She's just stuck up and thinks she's better than everyone because her dad is a Quidditch player for England. Plays Keeper. But between us, I think he's terrible, can't even save anything, he just prays that his team is good enough to not let the quaffle near his goal." Cassidy said while putting on her blue pajama bottoms and baby blue tee.

"Oh well, I think we have this room for us three only now." Rachel said happily while putting on her purple pajama bottoms and light purple top.

"You know what. It's about 10:05, do you think that maybe we still have some time to plan our revenge?" Lily said while brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

"We'll give it about a week where they'll forget and then we do it ok. So it would be a surprise and wouldn't look like were up to something." Cassidy said while brushing her teeth as well.

"That is a very good idea." Rachel said while gargling with scope then brushing her chestnut hair. "Ok we'll plan, it has to be something good though, that was freezing cold water."

"Yep, It will be." Cassidy said while getting into her four poster bed. All girls got into there beds and slept immediately.

**A/N: **Another chapter down. I'm still going as fast as I can between house duties. Thanks for the reviews!

CrimsonEmeralds


	4. Laughs and Frustrations

**Chapter 4**

_Laughs and Frustrations_

_Cassidy was sitting down in the common room, when everything turned black. "Whats happening!" Cassidy said panicked. Suddenly she became dizzy and a moving picture was forming in her mind. _

_As it became clearer, Cassidy saw that it was six figures playing in the snow throwing snowballs at each other. Cassidy was confused. The picture quickly switched and now there were only two figures left. While she saw the other four sitting down. Cassidy couldn't make out the figures. Their faces were all just blurry. _

_"GOTCHA!" was yelled by one figure, then a screamed "NO STOP!" by the one about to be hit with snowballs._

"NO STOP!" Cassidy yelled and sat up in bed sweat across her forehead. Lily and Rachel woke up immediately to see what was happening. They both pulled out their wands and made it to Cassidy's bed where she was still awe struck. It was just weird. Snowballs?

"Cass!" Lily yelled when she looked at the state of her friend. "What happened? What's wrong? Cass?"

"Cass, your sweating, here." Rachel said handing her a small tissue on the drawer next to her bed. "Tell us, what's wrong, nightmare?"

"Not really, it was just weird.." Cassidy said while scratching her head. "I was about to watch something get hit with snowballs.." Cassidy took a big breath and let it out with a sigh. "Just weird, I don't know why I screamed. Sorry."

Lily and Rachel gave Cassidy a hug and told her that it was a strange dream and that she should get some rest. Cassidy thanked them both and told them to get to bed, they have classes in a few hours and they needed rest. They nodded and went off to bed. Cassidy slowly lied down on her pillow thinking about the snowball fight then fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ring! The alarm clock chimed so loudly the girls all jumped and landed with a thump on the floor.

"Ouch! Now my Bum hurts, what a great way to start off a morning." Rachel said while rubbing her butt and headed off to the bathroom.

Lily got off the floor slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and trying to locate where she was. Then she remembered everything from yesterday.

"I just remembered, I'm in Hogwarts! We have classes, Cass! Rach! Hurry up we have to go and get ready fast!" Lily told them while fixing her bed and grabbing her clothes and knocked on the bathroom door, waiting until Rachel came out.

"Lily! Whats the rush, its 6:30 in the morning, we have plenty of time." Cassidy said drowsily while climbing back into bed and covering her ears with her pillow so she wouldn't hear Lily shouting at her to wake up.

"Cassidy Smiths get up this instant! Breakfast is at 7:30 but we need to make sure that we can find our way! May I remind you that this is a huge castle and that I can't really remember the way we got here! So up up up!" Lily said while going over to Cassidy's bed and started to poke her, shake her and pull on her. Cassidy was definitely sleeping again.

"Fine, desperate times, call for desperate measures." Lily said to her self. 'Hmmm...' Lily thought, 'What would make Cassidy get up..hmm.. besides yelling. Lets see...hmmm...ahhh yes. quite lovely.' Lily smiled evilly and turned to Cassidy and said clearly.

"Cassidy, Sirius asked me earlier to tell you that he wants you to be his girlfriend and he's waiting downstairs for you to give him his morning kiss."

Cassidy's eyes bulged open and sat up immediately and started cursing "If that Egotistical, Self-Absorbed, Cocky, Arrogant, Conceited Prat thinks that I will ever agree to be his girlfriend or more or less think of KISSING HIM I swear I will hex him into the next CENTURY!" Cassidy quickly got up, flung her covers and looked for her wand. "Where's my wand! Just wait until I get my hands on him." Cassidy said while looking around quickly.

Lily was biting her lip trying to conceal her giggles from Cassidy's expression and determination to hex Sirius.

"Ah there's my wand, where is that prat!" Cassidy said heading towards the door and stopped suddenly. Cassidy turned to Lily who was trying to look innocent at the same time trying not to laugh at Cassidy's face but was failing.

"Lily!" Cassidy sped up towards Rachel's bed and grabbed her pillow and started whacking Lily who was laughing and apologizing. Rachel exited the bathroom to find a comical scene between her new friends.

"Sorry Cass, Sorry! I'm Sorry, it was the only way to get you up!" Lily said while laughing at Cassidy hitting her who was laughing as well.

"Alrighty Cass I think that Lily has enough torment of your violent beatings." Rachel said amused at her room mates who stopped and stuck there tongues at each other.

"What happened anyway?" Rachel said while putting on her Gryffindor robes.

"Cass wouldn't wake up. I tried poking her and shaking her and dragging her she wouldn't move. Then I tried thinking of something she really hated-" Lily who was now rummaging for her hair brush. "-then I thought of _who _she really hated and I thought by saying to Cass that Sirius was downstairs professing his love for her and asking for a morning kiss would wake her up." Lily said giggling while she brushed her hair which was all frizzy from the violent pillow fight.

"Ha ha, Hilarious Lily." Rachel said laughing at Cassidy's expression which was mad pouting. "Let's hurry we need to make sure we don't get lost trying to find the Great Hall."

"Yep, Lets Hurry." Lily said entering the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. 15 minutes later it was 7:00 and she exited the bathroom to see Rachel fixing her bed and Cass changed and waiting for the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Around 7:10 all three girls headed down to the stairs to the common room, where they were unfortunately met with James, Sirius and Remus who were also heading down stairs.

"Good Morning Fair Maidens! Thou haveth a nice snoozeth." Sirius Black said in a medieval sounding voice while bowing to them. Getting snorts from James and Remus.

The Girls rolled there eyes and headed out the portrait where they heard a faint. "How Rudeth!" from Sirius and laughing from James and Remus.

Lily and her friends walked through corridors and stairs until they found the Great Hall, with some help of following the other students. They entered and immediately seated themselves at the end of the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall passed out the times tables to see what classes they will have for the rest of the year.

"Well, we have all of our classes together since were in Gryffindor. Also our first class is Transfiguration awesome!" Cassidy said while eating some toast and scrambled eggs.

"Where exactly is the Transfiguration class anyway?" Lily asked while reading the rest of her timetable.

"I dunno we'll find it or just ask the older students." Cassidy said then sipping her pumpkin juice.

"GOOD MORNING MISS SMITHS!" someone yelled into Cassidy's ear that made her spit her pumpkin juice on her timetable.

"Merlin's Beard Sirius! You prat!" Cassidy said while wiping her times table with a napkin. "Could you be anymore annoying!"

"What, I'm hurt Cassidy." Sirius said while wiping a fake tear and holding a hand to his heart and pretended to sob. James and Remus came behind him shaking there heads at Sirius and his overreacting and sat down next to the girls. The girls had a look of disgust when they sat down.

"Go cry to someone who cares!" Cassidy said while wiping down the table as well.

"That's why I'm here, I know you care Cass!" Sirius said while kneeling in front of her and giving her a small pout.

"Urgh, Sod off Black before I hex you." Cassidy said while shooting him death glares. "And don't call me Cass! Only my friends can call me that."

"Alrighty Cass!" Sirius got up grinning like he accomplished pissing her off and to Cassidy's protests he sat next to her and started eating.

"What are you doing! Go away, just go! Urgh!" Cassidy said scooting away from Sirius who was just acting like he didn't hear anything. "Go Away Black!"

"Hey James, did you hear something, Its like a low whispering noise." Sirius said while eating some toast. "Quite annoying really don't you think."

"Definitely annoying." James said while eating some scrambled eggs next to Lily who was trying to scoot away from him as well and telling him to move.

"Ditto!" Remus said while eating Rachel's Toast. Rachel was glaring at him and telling him to stop but just kept eating and ignoring her.

"Ahhh!" All three girls cried and stormed out of the Great Hall absolutely fuming.

"I think that was a well balanced morning." James said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Yes, I believe we've found our favorites for pranking this year, next to those bloody Slytherins of course and Snape or shall I say Snivellus." Sirius said grinning as he read his time table.

"I think we ticked some nerves." Remus said still eating Rachel's toast.

"Well this will definitely be a great year." James said. "Come on we gotta go to Transfiguration, its our first class."

"Alrighty, more opportunities to bug Smiths, Evans and Morgans. Fun Fun Fun." Sirius said happily skipping out of the Great Hall towards the Transfiguration classroom.

Professor Dumbledore watched the six students in amusement. There bickering was entertaining and he was expecting some interesting things this year. Especially from those six. Dumbledore smiled and thought 'They really don't know what they have in store for them'.

"URGH! I cannot stand those guys, who the heck do they think they are! Urgh, they make me so angry especially that Sirius Black, Merlin I swear I will hex him the next time a teachers not looking." Cassidy said upon entering the Transfiguration classroom which was quite easy to find. Class doesn't start until 8. They still had 5 minutes before class started.

The three were calm now and found a desk with three seats in the front before they were occupied by the Ravenclaws. They sat down and pulled out there books, quills and wands. Then the boys walked in casually and took the three seats behind the girls. The girls groaned and slumped down on there chairs.

Professor McGonagall entered the classroom with a strict look on her face. She gave them a quick lecture and timeline about what they would be doing this year and what she expects from each student.

"Alrighty after that's settled, we will start today with a simple lesson. You will be turning these matches into needles. Copy the notes on the board and begin."

Lily concentrated on her match and said the spell. Nothing happened. Ok, again. concentrate, Lily told her self. concentrate on turning it into a needle. "Poof!

"Yes!" Lily shouted as she transfigured her match into a needle and Professor McGonagall gave her a weird looking smile and continued looking over the class.

"Poof!" Was heard behind her and she looked to see James holding a needle in his hand smirking at her. "1st times the charm right." he said while smirking at her.

Lily glared at him and rolled her eyes. "1st times the charm." Lily said in a mocking voice. Cassidy and Rachel laughed and continued trying to transfigure the match. In the end. James got it on the first try, Lily on the second, Sirius, Cass, Rach, and Remus got it on the third or fourth try.

Classes went by and throughout the whole day, Lily, Cass, and Rach were all trying to be better than James, Sirius and Remus but they were just as good as they were in everything. It was starting to piss them off.

The girls dedicated themselves to beat them as there primary goal at Hogwarts. The same went for James, Sirius, and Remus, they wanted to show them that they were the best.

It was Lunch on the 3rd day since school started and everyone was just enjoying there lunch. The peaceful atmosphere was ruined by a shout from the Slytherin Table.

"AHHHHH MY SKIN! IT'S ORANGE!" said Severus Snape.

"Also your hair is green." said an obvious voice from somewhere. Then Snape looked at his reflection on his spoon and yelled. Everyone started to laugh because Snape looked like an Oompa Loompa.

Snape ran out of the great hall towards the hospital wing. Wide smirks were plastered onto the faces of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

The girls were trying not the laugh but couldn't help it. They calmed down and glared at the boys. Who were still smirking. Lily didn't like Snape because he was rude to her and called her a Mudblood on her second day of school. She didn't know what it was but Cass and Rach did and were shocked and started cursing Snape who just strutted to the dungeons.

Lily found out what the word meant and just shrugged it off and said that "I don't care what he calls me. He's just a foul loathsome Slytherin who doesn't have anything better to do" but Lily felt bad for Snape for being embarrassed in front of the class, as well as glad he was, for calling her that dirty name.

"Potter, Black, Lupin! Is this your doing!" Professor McGonagall's voice erupted through the loud laughter. They nodded. "Alright, follow me Now!"

All three of them got up and bowed and was greeted with applause and catcalls. Lily, Cassidy, and Rachel just rolled their eyes at there ego. "How much bigger can there heads get." Lily said as she was looking over her charms notes.

The boys followed McGonagall into her classroom where she looked at them sternly. "What you did was absolutely inappropriate. I expected better from the three of you. You will receive detention tomorrow night at 8:30. Meet here in my classroom. If you are late or do not show up, it will add up to another detention and loss of house points. Understood." McGonagall said clearly. They nodded there heads smiling. "Goodness gracious, and from Gryffindors. Thinking its ok to go marauding around, completely unacceptable. Go on to your afternoon classes and don't forget 8:30 tomorrow." McGonagall said again as they walked out the door.

The boys exited McGonagall's classroom and headed towards Herbology. "Cool! Detention on the first week of school." Sirius said happily as he walked out the doors to the Green House.

"Yep." James said. "But not a record I suppose. I wonder what is the record for how many detentions received in one year."

"Dunno? Maybe like 30 or something. Not so sure." Remus said, a little upset about getting detention. It was a bad example he showed to the teachers and Dumbledore. He felt bad because he was here because Dumbledore let him, even with his Lycanthropy Dumbledore let him in to give him a chance. Now he felt guilty for getting detention on the first week. But he also really wanted friends and James and Sirius were the best. I guess he would just have to figure it out later.

"Hey Remus!" Sirius said waving a hand in front of him. "I was asking do you know what marauding means."

"What-- oh I dunno I'll go check it out in the library later maybe."

"Eek, the library gives me the creeps. I'll only go in there if I was forced to." Sirius said who had a look of utter disgust on his face when he mentioned Library.

Remus and James shook there heads and entered the Green House.

**A/N**: Alright another chapter. It seems chapter per day...oh well, i'm still going.

CrimsonEmeralds


	5. I want to be WHAT!

**Chapter 5**

_I Want to be WHAT?_

It was the end of the first week at Hogwarts. Lily, Cassidy, and Rachel were known as the smartest girls in the school while James, Sirius, and Remus were known as the smartest boys and notorious troublemakers. They were pranking everyone, but mostly the Slytherins.

Heading towards their dormitory Lily, Cassidy, and Rachel were coming up with a plan for what the guys did to them in the beginning of the year.

"Ok, its has to be good, humiliating, and funny." Lily said as she entered their dormitory and slid off her bag and plopped down on her bed.

"Yes, I know, It has too be really good to show them not to mess with us." Cassidy said while she jumped and sat on Lily's legs.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"Ok, but what can we do?" Rachel said as she settled herself on Lily's other side. Lily sat up straight and started to think.

"What can we do that we know we can do in a short amount of time?" Cassidy said while leaning against Lily's foot end board of her four poster bed.

"That's what I'm trying to come up with." Rachel said as she laid down on Lily's pillow thinking.

"Ooo I got just the thing!" Lily said excitedly.

"What is it?" Cassidy and Rachel said at the same time.

"Here's what it is. Tomorrow morning..."

Later that Night or Early that Morning. Lets just say 3 in the morning, the girls got up and sneaked over to the boys dormitories. They entered and heard a lot of snoring, but it was from the plump looking boy in the corner who Lily thought looked like a rat.

The girls walked over to the boys. Lily to James, Cassidy to Sirius, and Rachel to Remus. They each levitated a bucket full of ice chilled colored water which would stain there skin over there heads. James had green, Sirius had Blue, and Remus had Honey Brown. Compliments to the girls eye colors. It would pour all over them when they got up. Next Lily then charmed James glasses so that when he touched it the words 'I want to be Snape's Lover' would appear on his forehead and would only disappear when he took off his glasses. Cassidy charmed Sirius's watch so that when he put it on it would read the words 'I want to be Snape's Lover' as well. Rachel did the same for Remus' shoes.

Lily, Cassidy, and Rachel then put a charm so that only they can't see there skin color and words 'I want to be Snape's Lover' on there foreheads. When the boys wake up they will just think of the bucket of water as the only thing the girls came up with.

Lily, Cassidy, and Rachel left a note for each of them and stuffed them into there robes pockets.

The girls high-fived each other and left the room immediately and eagerly waited until morning.

The next morning, the girls were woken up bye a scream of "COLD! COLD!" The girls got up quickly and smirked at each other and hurried to get ready to go to the great hall.

"COLD! COLD!" Sirius, James, and Remus both screamed. They looked at around then each other shivering.

"I.I...I th.th.think this i..is pay b...back fr..rom the gi..rls." Remus said shivering.

"Obv..viously. b..but we'll get th..them b..back! Mark m..my w..words." Sirius said with a determined expression, but also freezing.

"M..Merlin we need t..to get them b..back!" James said while he put on his glasses and looked for his wand. "S.Scougify!"

Minutes later they were all dry, dressed and ready to go. They were also oblivious to the fact that the prank was not over yet. They climbed down through the portrait hole to the great hall.

"That wasn't all a good prank though." Sirius said.

"I kind of expected more." Remus inquired.

When they entered silence fell. The boys looked around curiously at the wide-eyed faces they were getting. Then suddenly a burst of laughter filled the hall. Suddenly the whole hall was filled with laughter and fingers pointing at them. They looked at each other then to the girls who were sitting down while smirking and looking innocent. They didn't notice Lily casting the counter-spell for the visible charm.

"AHHH!" All three boys looked at each other. James skin was all green, Sirius was all blue, and Remus was all brown with the words 'I want to be Snape's Lover' on there forehead in bold black letters.

"EVANS! SMITHS! MORGANS!" said James, Sirius, and Remus at the same time completely petrified at the fact that they couldn't get I want to be 'Snape's Lover' off of there foreheads and were completely disgusted by the thought. They looked at the girls who just waved politely and smiled at them innocently.

"Why don't you guys check your pockets." Lily said sweetly.

They fished in there pockets and found note the read:

_Dear Potter, Black, Lupin, _

_Take this as a warning to not cross us. _

_We can come up with much worse and _

_more embarrassing pranks _

_than this light one.. So be fore warned! _

_Yours Truly, _

_Your Favorite Girls _

_Evans, Smiths, Morgans _

_P.S: Snape is looking quite interested. _

That creeped them out.

The guys were to stunned that anyone would try something like this, especially on them. They were the ones known as the troublemakers not them. The guys stuffed the notes into there pockets and glared at the girls who were just smiling and the whole hall was still laughing in hysterics.

"Evans, Smiths, Morgans! Follow me." said Professor McGonagall.

The girls got up and to the guys annoyance curtsied to the applauding and catcalling audience and left the hall laughing.

The hall stopped laughing but they were all smiling at them. The guys left the hall and went straight to the hospital wing to see how to get the color off there skin and 'I want to be Snape's Lover' off there foreheads. Those girls were going to get it.

A/N: I like this chapter for some reason. Oh well. I'm still going.

CrimsonEmeralds


	6. The Rivalries are born!

**Chapter 6**

_The Rivalries are born!_

"Detention, All three of you. That was clearly not necessary." Professor McGonagall looked down at the girls who were positioned in front of her. "Never in the rules, does it give you the permission to promote such nuisance. I expected better of you three. Not going around turning into troublemakers."

"We're sorry Professor." The girls chorused.

"Well, now you realize that. Detention tomorrow night at 8:00. Meet me in this classroom, no later or there will be dire consequences." Professor McGonagall said sadly. "Go off now and I don't want to see you three making anymore trouble. Understood."

"Yes Professor." The girls said together. With that they walked out of the classroom.

"Goodness, this is going to be a long year." Professor McGonagall said as she rubbed her temple.

"I think that was excellent!" Cassidy said as they headed towards the common room. "Except for the detention part. That sucked but well worth it."

"I agree too." Lily said as they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password, Ladies?"

"Heroism!" The girls said clearly.

"Right you are, come in." The portrait swung open and they walked up towards there dormitory.

"I liked doing that, I think we should do it more often, but maybe more to the Slytherins. They just bug the crap out of me." Rachel said as she sat on her bed.

"Yep." Cassidy and Lily said together. Cassidy walked over to the fourth bed that used to be occupied by Summer Bunkstons but she clearly moved into a different dorm room. Lily walked over to the windowsill where there was a seat that stuck out with tons of pillows.

"The look on there faces when they read the note was priceless!" Lily said happily.

"Definitely Priceless!" Rachel said. "Don't forget our lovely bowing at the end. They looked so pissed at us. We got the whole hall clapping and cheering for us."

"I know I really can't wait to do another prank." Cassidy said while looking at her nails.

Silence filled there dorm. Each girl was just thinking or just reminiscing on what happened this morning.

Lily was thinking about certain things about pranks and what to pull on the boys the next time they try and cross them. Then what McGonagall said about 'troublemakers' left Lily with an idea. She thought about it and smiled widely.

"Hey Cass, Rach come over here, I have a great idea!" Lily said excitedly.

"What?" Rachel and Cassidy asked curious.

"Well, since we had so many adoring fans already, why don't we come up with a group. All three of us only. Where we are all dedicated to prank Slytherins and Potter, Black, and Lupin if they ever cross us?"

"That's awesome Lil! Where'd you come up with that!" Cassidy said awed at her friends great idea.

"Yeah Lil, we could make a group!" Rachel said excitedly as she laid back on one of the pillows on the window seat.

"Yes. Our group will be a group that will be known for many years to come. It will signify us as Notorious and Fearsome as well as Grace and Elegance so that we won't be called vixens or what not." Lily said while thinking of a name. "What should our name be?"

"That's tough, well it could represent anything. But I'm sure we most likely want it something to be about ourselves, maybe something that we all have in common?" Cassidy said thoughtfully.

"That's a great idea. Okay think about what we all have in common or something that represent what we want to signify ourselves as." Lily said.

Rachel was thinking hard and thought of something. "Hey, Lils, Cass. What month were you guys born in?"

"May." They said at the same time.

"Awesome then it can be something about the Month of May!" Rachel said happily "I'm born in May as well."

"Cool, ok now we should find facts about May." said Cassidy as she looked at her calendar on the wall which had facts about each month on it. "Hmm..lets see. May's Flower is called Lily of the Valley. What a coincidence" Cassidy said while smiling at Lily who was just shaking her head. "Birthstone Emerald."

"Wait! That's it! We'll call ourselves 'The Emeralds'." Lily said hopefully at her idea.

"That sounds cool! Nice thinking Lily of the Valley." Cassidy said smiling at Lily who just rolled her eyes.

"I hope thats not my nickname." Lily muttered.

"Perfect! Now we have our name! We will be known as 'The Emeralds'!" Rachel said happily.

Cassidy had an idea and fled to her bag and pulled out three galleons and set them in front of Lily and Rachel. "Whats this?" they asked confused.

Cassidy pulled out her wand and transfigured the three galleons into three golden necklaces which had the words 'Emerald Lady' in beautiful cursive that hanged at the end of the golden chain. The words were decorated with emeralds.

Rachel and Lily looked at the necklaces in awe. "Wow Cass, there beautiful!"

"I know." Cassidy said with triumph as she put it around her neck. Rachel and Lily put theirs on and smiled broadly at each other. "I learned that from my mother."

"This is going to be a great year!" Lily said while grinning.

-----------------------------------------

The boys were back from the hospital wing. It took nearly 2 hours to get all the color off there stained skin and had to find the charm to remove the writing 'I want to be Snape's Lover' on there foreheads.

"I couldn't believe that! The girls actually came up with that. They are gonna get it now." Sirius said while plopping down on his bed.

"Well, you have to give them there props on how sneaky they were." Remus said as he pulled out his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and started to work.

"Fine! It was good but we need to get them back!" Sirius said stubbornly.

"Agreed, but what will we do?" James asked as he was doing his Transfiguration homework.

"We'll think of something ." Sirius said.

"Were the troublemakers, not them, we need to come up with something to prove to them, to the school that we are the notorious ones." Sirius said dramatically as he stood in a superhero stance.

James thought for a moment then said. "How about we form a group that will be known for notorious pranks and mischief that the other students will know to worship." James said while thinking.

"That's it!" Sirius said while jumping off his bed and ran over to James bed and jumped on top. "We need to prove to them that we are the troublemakers, what better than to make a name for ourselves! Bloody Brilliant James!" Sirius said excitedly while giving James a big pat on the back.

"That sounds like a plan." Remus said, intrigued at there new found idea. "What should we call ourselves?"

"Something that people will remember, something that sounds cool, something that defines us as men!" Sirius said standing up and flexing his arms. Remus and James snorted.

"Were eleven Sirius." Remus laughed.

"I don't think he heard you." James smiled as Sirius went on.

"What was that thing that McGonagall called us when we did our first prank. Moreoding around or something like that?" Sirius said trying to think.

"Sirius is thinking..scary." James said amusingly which got him a pillow at his face.

"I'm Serious!" Sirius said.

"We know that your Sirius!" James and Remus started laughing at the stupid joke.

"Hey, thats good when I say it." Sirius shook his head.

"No I want to know what that name McGonagall called us. It sounded cool." Sirius said while looking at his friends sniggering. "I asked you Remus. Remember it was moredoing or something."

"Oh yeah." Remus said finally calming himself down. "It was marauding. McGonagall said that, going around marauding is completely unacceptable." Remus said in a mimicking voice to get a few laughs from James.

"Ah yes, that's what Mickie said!" Sirius said while jumping off James bed and landed in the middle of the room.

"Mickie?" James and Remus said while laughing. "Whose Mickie?"

"Oh, I got tired of saying McGonagall so many times just thought of Mickie. I like it. I think I have a talent for coming up with cool names, right Jamsey-poo." Sirius said happily and got a pillow launched at his head by James.

"Ok back to topic. Marauding sounds cool!" said Sirius.

"Were calling ourselves Marauding?" Remus asked not really liking it.

"Oh..." Sirius said. "Your right that sounds bad."

"How about we call our selves The Marauders?" James suggested.

"The Marauders...That sounds awsome!" Sirius joyced around.

Remus nodded in agreement.

"Then its settled, we are now the Infamous Marauders! dun dun dun DUN!" Sirius said with some crappy sound effects. James laughed and Remus shook his head and continued to do his DADA homework.

**A/N**: As Sirius quotes "Dun dun dun DUN!" Hope you liked the upgrades.

CrimsonEmeralds


	7. Snow

**Chapter 7**

_Snow_

The year was passing by fairly quickly. It was now December eleventh and the snow started to fall rapidly covering the grounds of Hogwarts in six to twelve inches of snow. But as the year quickly passed, so has the news of the two rival groups. The Emeralds vs. The Marauders. They have come to be known as the most notorious pranksters to ever walk Hogwarts, as well as the Brightest. Each top in there class. Lily is Charms, James is Transfiguration, Cassidy is Ancient Runes, Sirius is Potions, Rachel is Care of Magical Creatures, and Remus is Defense against the Dark Arts. The rest of the subjects they were equally matched but still the highest in the class.

As there grades were outstanding, so were there pranks. Each group provided with loads of entertainment for the student body of Hogwarts as well as their Headmaster Dumbledore who always laughed at there silly pranks.

He actually did get them out of detention with McGonagall once when he said "Let's just let this one go Minerva. I quite enjoyed the tropical birds." Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "They remind me of fruity flavored lollipops I used to eat as a child."

As they were skyrocketing on pranks, they were also skyrocketing on detentions. McGonagall was having a hard time trying to get the two groups to stop with the pranks, but it wasn't doing any good.

The Emeralds and The Marauders were rival groups but were on slightly friendly terms. They only pranked each other when any of them crossed one another.

But overall, it was towards Snape aka Snivellus as Sirius liked to call him and the nasty Slytherins. Both groups were praised by adoring fans of all houses except Slytherin. They were quickly becoming known as the most popular students as well.

The Emeralds and The Marauders were in potions, their last class of the day before they would finally have no more classes until January.

Professor Slughorn, the potions master was telling them to complete the finishing touches of there potion which cures boils.

"Alright, Alright now, put your potion into the phials and bring them to me to have them checked off. Then you are free to leave." Professor Slughorn said while checking off the students one bye one.

"Hey Rach, can you start cleaning the work area for me as I bring the potion up." Cassidy asked as she headed for Professor Slughorns desk.

"Alright." Rachel agreed.

"She grabbed all of the remaining ingridients in her arms and put them away in the back cupboard. Rachel then gathered the small cauldron and sharp grater. She didn't realize that the cauldron was still hot so she dropped it on the floor.

"Ouch." Rachel said to herself as she held her hand closed. She dropped the cauldron and the grater. She opened her hand to see a printed image of the grater on the palm of her hand.

She touched the scars and winced in slight pain. She looked around the desk for a cloth to dap the droplets of blood flowing from the tiny cuts. As she grabbed the dingy cloth and dabbed her hand she dropped it in shock.

Rachel stared wide eyes at her now healed hand. She was confused as she touched her hand. It felt sore but no scars.

The bell rung, so she hurried and cleaned up the mess on the floor and the rest of the things on the desk. She grabbed her bag and went to catch up with Cassidy and Lily.

They were finally done with classes and free to do as they pleased.

"Finally! Break!" The Marauders said loudly through the corridors.

"No, more work, no more teachers, just fun and lots of Christmas Presents!" Sirius said while he and the Marauders made their way up towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Will you please keep your voice down Black, your giving everyone a migraine with your loud aggravating voice!" Cassidy said annoyed while her Lily, and Rachel sped past them up towards the portrait first.

"Oh Buckle up Smiths, you know you think my voice is stimulating." Sirius said smugly. That just caused Cassidy and the other Emeralds to roll there eyes.

"Hello Dears, Christmas Break already, wow indeed time has flied by quite fast." The Portrait of the Fat Lady spoke kindly.

"Yes we know." The Emeralds said generously.

"Alright then, Password!" said the Fat Lady.

"Mistletoe!" The Emeralds chorused. They entered the common room and sat down on the many comfy chairs around the roaring fire.

Lily went and sat on the window seat near the fire, while Cassidy sat on the loveseat, and Rachel was sitting against one of the legs of an armchair. As they got comfortable, The Marauders strutted in. They looked around a bit and saw the Emeralds sitting comfortably around the fire and decided to bug them by sitting with them.

"Haven't you Marauders ever heard of a restraining order." Lily said coolly as she looked out the window at the snow covered grounds. She turned and faced them as they sat with them.

"Nope, I don't think I remember." James said as he walked over to where Lily was sitting and sat down as well. Lily shook her head in annoyance and continued staring at the grounds.

"Well then maybe I should make one to refresh your memory Potter." Lily said and walked over to the couch in front of the fire next to Cassidy and Sirius. Cassidy looked about ready to hex Sirius smirk off his face. Lily looked over to where Rachel was leaning against the foot of the chair that Remus found a seating, to Rachel's annoyance.

"Don't you Marauders have anything else to do than to bug us at this precise moment?" Lily asked as she sighed and laid her head on the arm of the couch. "We are trying to relax, if you don't see."

"Well, were kind of bored and have nothing to do. So we decided to bug our favorite girls." James said as he lifted Lily's legs and plopped down next to her and laying her legs on top of his lap. Lily was too tired from classes and homework to move her legs. So was Cassidy and Rachel, who stopped trying to shove off Sirius and Remus and just laid back.

"Well if your wondering what were doing today, we don't know. We are just as bored as you guys are." Lily said sighing again.

"Right, well to engage ourselves into conversation--" James said trying to use big words which caused the girls to roll there eyes. "What are you girls and guys doing for Christmas?"

"Sirius?" James asked.

"Well, my parents are going to Aspen for a skiing trip for their Anniversary. So I'm stuck here." Sirius said as he laid against the arm rest.

"Ok, how about you Remus? Any plans?"

"Well, you know my mom is ill so I have to visit her." Remus said casually "But nothing really much. Just staying home."

"Oh yeah, how is your mom doing? Getting any better." Lily asked. She was so curious to why Remus was always going home every month.

"What- oh yea she's doing fine now when I last left to see her, but um I dunno about now." Remus said acting as casual as possible. He needed to be careful not to slip or act strangely for if they find out, then I'll loose my friends.

"How bout you girls, Any plans for Christmas Break?" James asked again. "Ms. Lily?"

Lily just stared at James with an expression that said really. "My parents and sister went to France to visit my cousins and I have to stay here at Hogwarts."

"Ok, how about you Cassidy. Any plans?"

"I dunno?" Cassidy said yawning. "My Mum said that I could go home if I wanted to or just stay here, well I guess if Lily's staying here alone. Then I'm staying here at Hogwarts."

"Thanks Cass." Lily said gratefully.

"No Problem."

"Alright, and how bout you Rachel, Any Christmas gatherings?" James asked Rachel who was laying her head back against Remus' arm which was hanging off the front of the armchair.

"Well since my dad's in Germany on a business trip, he's a muggle, and its just me and my mum. But I'll stay if Lils and Cass are staying."

"Interesting." James inquired.

"I'll be staying here since Sirius' here." James said.

"Ok" everyone said drearily.

"See, it is possible for us to Marauders and Emeralds to have a conversation without bickering." James said fortunately.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm still bored." Cassidy said while pushing away Sirius legs which were trying to use her lap as a leg rest.

James looked around then outside the window where it was snowing. "How about we have snowball fight." exclaimed James still looking at the falling snow. "It will occupy our time since were bored. We still have a good hour and a half before it gets dark. lets go."

"Why?" the Emeralds asked.

"Because its fun." Sirius said excited.

"And you girls said yourself that you're bored." James nudged on happily.

There was a few sighs and then a lightly chorused, "Fine."

-----------------------------------------

The Emeralds and Marauders walked outside onto the snow covered ground and frozen lake. They were all bundled up warmly so they wouldn't catch a cold.

"Ok! Here are the rules." James said as he looked around the area.

"Rule one: Each team will have three players. Easy enough, Emeralds versus Marauders. Got it." a faint yeah was heard.

"Ok, Rule Two: Each group will be accustomed to build their team a fort without magic for the first 10 minutes of the game."

"Rule Three: After finished with your fort accustomed with ammo. Of course the game begins. If you are hit, with three snowballs then of course you are out. You will sit on the sidelines which we will mark out in a minute. The last person standing wins of course for their group. The Winning group gets a nice steaming hot cup of Hot Chocolate courtesy of the House Elves in the Kitchens. Clear!"

"Yes sir." Lily said while mocking a salute. She and the Emeralds needed to devise a strategy.

They marked the field area where they would play and the sidelines if they were hit.

"Alright, Are we ready!" James shouted across the field. "Timer starts...NOW!"

The girls swiftly started to build their wall. Lily and Cassidy were building the wall while Rachel would make the ammo. Their wall was built about 4 feet up in a upside down U shape thickly covered with snow for extra protection. Also a looking hole was made in the wall too see if anyone was coming. When they finished they started helping Rachel make more ammo. Then the timer beeped and James voice was heard."Game Starts NOW!"

The game started and both sides were plummeting snowballs at each other. Sirius and Rachel were out now but were still cheering for their team. Lily hid behind the wall making more snowballs while Cassidy was firing them as fast and far as she could. Then to Lily's Horror, Cassidy was plummeted with 6 snowballs in the chest and fell backwards laughing.

"Cassidy!" Lily said while laughing, "Cass, are you ok, you were plummeted to death."

"I'm ok! Just go Whoop there butts alright Lils" Cassidy said laughing while getting up and going towards the sidelines.

Now it was Remus and James versus Lily. Lily thought she was going to lose but was surprised with herself when she knocked Remus out of the game. Now it was just her and James.

Lily still had two lives left and James had two as well.

It was a Sudden Death round and Lily calmly hid behind her fort and peeked through her lookout and saw James just standing there waiting for her to come out.

Lily took a snowball and threw it over her fort and James started plummeting snowballs at her fort.

The cheers of the other Emeralds and Marauders were growing loudly as they cheered there team mates on.

Lily found courage and hastily slipped to the side of her fort carrying snowballs and started plummeting them at James. But he disappeared. Then he yelled "GOTCHA!" a few feet away from behind her and was about to chuck them at her.

Lily freaked out and put her hands in front of her wishing he had bad aim as he threw the snowballs.

Lily then shrieked "NOO STOP!" slightly laughing, not wanting to get hit.

Seconds past and Lily just stood there with her eyes closed and her hands in front of her waiting to get bombarded with snowballs but nothing was happening.

Lily thought for a moment. "Maybe he missed?"

Lily opened her eyes and too her amazement four snowballs were stopped right in front of her in midair.

Lily just stared and then pushed her hands towards James and the snowballs flew towards him while hitting him in the chest. Lily's eyes widened, as well as the rest of the Emeralds and Marauders. They looked with amazement on how she did that.

Cassidy was looking quite wide-eyed at what she was see. It was the same as that weird dream that she had a few months back when she first started school.

"Wow! H..How did you do that?" James asked Lily amazed. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah!" Sirius yelled as he ran up towards Lily and James. So did the rest of the Marauders and Emeralds.

"I..I don't know, I just yelled stop and put my hands in front of me and the snowballs stopped." Lily said still dazed at what she just did. "I didn't know I could do that." Lily exclaimed.

"Well that was cool! I want to do that." Sirius said. "Hey James! Throw a snowball at me, I want to see if I could stop it."

"Alright, just don't get mad at me when it hits you square in the face." James said snorting, while making a snowball.

He then threw it at Sirius who grinned confidently.

He calmly said "Stop."

To everyone's amazement and James shocked face, it stopped.

A/N: Review!


	8. Newfound Abilities

**Chapter 8**

_Newfound Abilities_

"What the heck?" James said amazed and confused.

"AWSOMENESS!" Sirius yelled. "I am so cool, see, and you said I would be hit square in the face." he said while skipping around happily.

"Throw another one Jamsie!" Sirius joyced.

James rolled his eyes as he made another snowball and chucked it at Sirius who was in a ready stance.

"Stop." Siirus said calmly but the snowball kept going and hit him in the face.

The Marauders and Emeralds just fell on the floor rolling in laughter.

"Hey! What gives?" Sirius asked as he wiped the snow from his face.

Cassidy was the first to respond.

"Um guys, I think we should go to Dumbledore." Cassidy said a little freaked.

"What--Why, Oh I see, we should tell Dumbledore of my new found powers!" Sirius said while posing like a super hero would. Everyone just shook there heads.

"No." Cassidy said annoyed at Sirius' oddness.

"Um..I just think that he should know. ok." Cassidy said while heading towards the entrance.

"Um yeah, maybe we should go." Rachel suggested uneasily.

"What's wrong?" Lily said comforting.

"I'll tell you later, can we just go to Dumbledore." Cassidy said still quite flustered.

"Alrighty, we haven't seen Dumbledore since forever. Lets go!" James said confused at one of his rivals also known as 'acquaintances' in Sirius book.

"Don't you mean since yesterday?" Remus said while shaking his head at his friends sarcasm.

When the 6 students reached Dumbledore's office, which was behind a statue of a gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops!" Remus yelled. The gargoyle just stood their lifeless.

"The password must of changed. Err. Remus do you remember?" James asked.

"I don't remember." Remus said thinking.

"Well, its always a sweet, right?" Lily said as she tried thinking of sweets.

"Yeah ok, start naming off sweets." Sirius said.

"Droobles Best Blowing Gum!"

"Berties Box Every Flavored Beans!"

"Acid Pops!"

"Cockroach Clusters!"

"Licorice Wands!"

"Cauldron Cakes!"

"Sherbet Lemon!" They all started calling out.

"None of them are working." James said trying to think of more sweets.

"Well it should be something that represents the holidays so try Christmas sweets." Cassidy suggested.

"Candy Canes!" Rachel said.

The gargoyle sprung to life and turned into a staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. They hurriedly sped up the steps and were about to knock on the door when they heard "Come in."

They looked at each other and entered the room. It was filled with lots of small gadgets. Pictures of late Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts.

The Marauders and Emeralds looked to where Dumbledore was sitting calmly at his desk full of paperwork.

"Ah, yes. I was hoping you would come." Dumbledore said peacefully and his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

"I believe you have some questions for me. Please sit down." With a flick of his wand, he conjured six chairs in front of his desk. They all steadily sat down in front of the Headmaster.

"Um yes sir." Cassidy said quietly.

"Alright, what would you like to ask?" Dumbledore said as he looked at each student with a smile.

"On my first night here at Hogwarts, I had a weird dream. I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common reading and then everything suddenly turned black. I felt quite dizzy for a few seconds then a picture popped into my head. It was a moving picture or film strip of six figures having some sort of snowball fight.

"Then it quickly changed, the picture then showed only two figures standing and the others were sitting on the side. I couldn't see the figures, they were all blurry. Then I suddenly heard a 'Gotcha' yelled by one figure. Then the person threw a couple of snowballs at the other then a loud scream of 'No Stop' was heard then I woke up." Cassidy said in one breath. "And the point is that, we were just outside in the snow and the whole scene kind of made me think I was having dais cha voo."

The others looked confused. Cassidy just explained to them what they were doing a few minutes ago down near the lake. It was defiently strange.

"Ahh...I see. Excellent, excellent. I believe Ms. Smiths, that in the beginning of the year you had not witnessed a dream, but as I like to call it, a vision." Dumbledore said while smiling and his eyes twinkling.

"A vision? Like I could tell the future?" Cassidy asked with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Yes."

"Wow." Cassidy exclaimed in awe.

"Does anyone else have any questions they would like to ask?" Dumbledore asked the baffled students with a happy smile.

"Yes Professor." Lily said politely. "Um, I, well, sort of stopped four snowballs being thrown at me by yelling stop and putting my hands in front of me and closing my eyes. I don't know how I did it."

"It happened to me too professor." Sirius said "Except that I asked James to throw a snowball at me to see if I could stop it too, and it did the same as Lily's did. I asked James to do it again but it didn't work?"

Dumbledore smiled broadly. "I see. Anyone else?"

Rachel quietly raised her hand. "Yes Professor."

"Yes Ms. Morgans."

"I had a, well I'm not really sure." Rachel started. "Earlier today I kind of cut myself with a grater in potions."

Dumbledore nodded as the rest of the Emeralds and Marauders listened.

"The palm of my hand was slightly grated and was bleeding. I closed my hand to try to stop anymore blood from coming out while looking for a cloth to wipe the blood. But when I finally got the cloth, I was about to clean my wound when I noticed that I didn't have the scar anymore. It was a bit sore but there was no scar left. I was confused. I really don't know what happened." Rachel said.

Dumbledore smiled again. "Thank you Ms. Morgans, I have some thing that will be a bit shocking to all of you."

"You weren't suppose to know until you all were about sixteen, but I suppose there's no point in lying to you."

The Emeralds and The Marauders looked at each other with mixed expressions.

"There is a Prophecy, that says about every hundred of years or more, three wizards and three witches are born with extraordinary abilities. These abilities were beyond anything anyone would imagine. It was power that was said to be able to destroy a great evil that was to come. Each of the six had their own special abilities."

"The first was a wizard would be known as the Telekinetic Prodigy. Strong and Determined. He was known to have a psychic power to move or deform inanimate objects without use of physical force, which means by just thinking it. Also has the strong ability to govern the minds of enemies."

"The second, was a witch known as the Seer Mistress. She was Fearless, Daring and had a cryptic ease around herself. She had the ability to see the future, when under lots of stress and can feel if something's wrong. She is also known to be excellent at Legilimency."

"The third was a witch, known as Faith Healer. She had gentleness to others, but also had a fearsome side when needed. She had the abilities to heal others in any condition. Also had the spare ability to create shields for protection."

"The fourth was a wizard known as the Commander of all Creatures. This wizard had the ability to command and communicate with any kind of creature or animal. He also had gentleness but a secretive background. Also was good at Occlumency and can sense when danger approaches, a well say animal instinct."

"And the Fifth and Sixth, were a wizard and witch who had the same abilities. They were known as the Prince and Princess of the Elements. Both Strong, Courageous, Loyal, and Kind. They had the power of all the elements of the world, any type of element in the world. This of course included the Element of Time. A very significant burden to carry for the dire consequences that can happen to witches and wizards who meddle with time. They were the core of the six, the key that held the six together." Dumbledore said while intentionally leaving out an important detail about the two and for the other 4 students, for they would know when they were older, they were yet too young.

"The Prophecy also said that the 6 would meet someday and together they would destroy the great evil that was to come and relinquish all the evil bestowed upon the earth and create peace once again." Dumbledore finished.

Silence fell and all six students looked at each other, even more shocked than before at what they just heard. They looked back towards the Headmaster.

"P..Professor, are you saying that we are the destined six?" James said with a perplexed look.

"Yes Mr. Potter, that is what I am saying." Dumbledore said calmly while smiling at the confounded look on the students faces.

"And, we are to relinquish the evil that is to come?" Remus said baffled.

"Yes Mr. Lupin, that too."

More silence fell. It was broken again by Dumbledore. "I'm sure your all quite taken back by this and also wondering which of which is who." he said while getting up from behind his desk and over to a cabinet.

He pulled out a small gold box and brought it over to the desk next to the students. "In this box, holds six rings that belonged to the former wizards and witches of the prophecy. All you need to do is wave your hand over the box while saying 'Roprietorymin' and the ring that belongs to you will come to you."

"Alright, gather around."

The Marauders and Emeralds gathered around the circular table where the golden box laid open with the six rings. "On the count of three, remember 'Roprietorymin'. ok, one, two, and three."

"Roprietorymin!" They chorused while waving there hands over the box. The rings launched towards there owners. They all looked down at the rings in their hands.

Remus looked over at his ring. The face of the golden ring had a symbol of a wolf. Remus already guessed which one he was, and thought he was destined to become a werewolf even before he was born. He was the Commander of the Creatures, he looked down sadly at first but then put on a smile and watched the others.

Cassidy sort of guessed what she was since her vision. She looked at the small golden ring band with a small crystal blue diamond shaped like a crystal ball. She was the Seer Mistress, what she thought was a dream about a snowball fight, was actually a vision. She smiled also thinking of reading peoples mind. "This could be interesting." Cassidy thought.

Looking down at the gold ring with a small hand on top, Rachel smiled. She was Faith Healer, abilities to heal anyone or anything. Also perform strong shield charms. She slipped on the ring and looked over at the others as they looked in awe at what they got.

Sirius was grinning from ear to ear while looking down at his golden ring that had a small grayish crystal square which had an eye in the middle of the ring. He was the Telekinetic Prodigy. He could make things fly and change, but the best part was controlling his enemies minds. "Ha-ha, Snivellus, we are going to have so much fun." Sirius thought happily while looking at everyone else.

Lily was stunned at what ring she had gotten. A small golden ring with an a small picture of an hour glass surrounded by the four _main _elements of the world. which were delicately placed around the small golden band, a ruby for fire, green for earth, blue for water, and diamond for air. Lily was gazing upon the ring in amazement. She was the Princess of the Elements. She smiled broadly and slipped the ring on while looking at the others.

James was also awed at his. He had gotten a golden ring with the appointment of the hour glass as well, surrounded by the four main elements of the world. He grinned widely as he was known as the Prince of the Elements. "Power of time can have its advantages." James thought while looking at everyone who was waiting for Dumbledore to speak.

"Now that you all have the rings, it seems that Mr. Black is the Telekinetic Prodigy, Ms. Smiths is the Seer Mistress, Ms. Morgans is the Faith Healer, Mr. Lupin is the Commander of the Creatures, and Mr. Potter, and Ms. Evans are the Prince and Princess of the Elements. Good, good." Dumbledore said looking at each student with a twinkle in his eyes. "Let me also explain some other things. You six also have other abilities as well, minor but always nice to know."

"For the three young ladies--" Dumbledore directed towards Cassidy, Rachel and Lily, "-have the Voice of the Sirens. Not all powerful, slightly mild, but they just somehow obtained it and I'm not really sure why. Also, I'm sure you've notice, they also obtain immense cleverness."

The Emeralds smirked at the Marauders who just crossed their arms.

"And the for the gentlemen, they have the potency of immense warriors. In other words, quite strong when they grow older. Also have the ability of cleverness."

"Also the six of you have the ability to do wand less magic, which is quite marvelous to me." Dumbledore said blissful. "Use them wisely."

"And lastly you all will want to keep the ring that you have received on at all times, it will help you keep your newfound abilities in check so you can control them."

"As you told me Mr. Black that it did not work the second time, is because it will do the ability randomly or never at all when you do not have the ring on.

"Also remember to not misuse your abilities for wrong, always for the greater good. " Dumbledore smiled thinking about the comical pranks they will now do with there abilities. There's never a time when you wouldn't need a good laugh. "And lastly, do not repeat anything that was said in this room today to anyone but you six." They nodded.

"Ok. Its getting late now, hurry off to bed before you get caught after curfew." Dumbledore said observing the smiles of the two groups. "We will discuss this more in depth in the future, for now, get some rest."

"Thank you Professor." Lily said warmly. "And Good Night." she said walking out towards the door.

"Good Night Professor!" the rest chorused as they followed Lily out the door.

"Good night." Dumbledore said. "The rest of the prophecy will be too much for them right now."

-----------------

As the Marauders and Emeralds headed towards the empty corridors towards Gryffindor Tower, they were all astonished at what just happened and what they just became known as.

"Isn't this awesome!" Sirius exclaimed while grinning. "We are the worlds last hope, I think that's a nice upgrade."

"Black, we are not the worlds last hope, we are only the worlds last hope if evil was to come, there's no evil." Cassidy said clearly annoyed at Sirius' intolerable behaviors.

"Smiths, It doesn't matter, we still will and are the worlds last hope, doesn't matter when it will happen, we are going to be it, if we aren't already now." Sirius said confidently as if pointing out the obvious.

"Never mind." Cassidy said while rolling her eyes. The other four sniggered quietly to themselves at Sirius' weird way of stating things.

They finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady who looked at them confusingly. "Wow, you six are walking together without bickering, I'm impressed." the Fat Lady said.

"Well we are a bit tired today and under, err, certain circumstances, we are on friendly terms for now." Lily said, making a small yawn.

"Ol' right dearies, I was just saying it is pleasant to see you all get along though." the Fat Lady replied. "Oh well, Password."

"Mistletoe."

"Right you are. go on in." the Fat Lady said with a smile at the two groups non-bickering moment trying to remember it.

The Marauders and Emeralds entered the common room tired from all the events that happened today. It was about 8:30 in the evening so they just settled themselves on the chairs around the fire.

"Ahhhhh..." The girls sighed as they squished together on the couch while the boys sat on the loveseat.

"I'm wiped out." the boys said together.

"Yeah, us too." Cassidy said with drowsy eyes.

"I think we'll talk about this thing tomorrow or something," Lily said while yawning. "We're to tired. Okay?"

"Ok." They said back tired out.

"Good night then." Lily said while getting up.

"Oh, and don't forget Potter, you owe us Hot Chocolate for winning the snowball fight." Lily said while smirking and heading towards the girls dormitories. The boys were surprised, they completely forgot about the snowball fight.

"Good night." Cassidy and Rachel said while giggling and getting up as well.

"Good night. " Remus and James replied too tired to argue, they followed suit and went towards there dormitories for a good rest. That's defiently what they needed.

"Hey just wait a minute!" Siirus said, but the girls were well gone.

A/N: Sorri for the late chapter, I was in San Francisco. Well heres the chapter! Please Review!

-CrimsonEmeralds


	9. Figuring it all out

**Chapter 9**

_Figuring it all out_

It was morning of the next day. The girls got up and did their morning routine to get ready. They were still dazed from yesterday but were more excited at what they've become. Since it was Saturday, they didn't have classes, and decided to head down to breakfast late.

The Emeralds were walking towards the great hall until they bumped into somebody.

"Sorry." Lily said.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid Mudblood!" Severus Snape said while sneering at the Emeralds. Lily looked disgusted. The girls were about to retort when someone shot a hex towards Snape.

Suddenly his mouth started to fill with soap as he gagged on the floor.

"Watch your mouth Snivellus, haven't you heard of manners." came a voice behind the girls. James wand was pointing towards Snape while smirking. Snape and Remus were smiling as well.

Snape was now coughing up soap bubbles all over the floor while leaning against the wall for support.

He glared menacingly towards the Marauders.

"Potter! I can take care of myself!" Lily said irritably. She then glared at Snape.

"And you know what! I really can't stand you right now."

She walked over to Snape and jerked her knee into his groin.

"Ooo! That's gotta hurt." The other Emeralds and Marauders said while chortling.

"Oh!" Snape groaned while gagging and holding his front. "Uhh!"

"That's what you get for calling me a Mudblood you stupid prick!" Lily said while kicking him again.

"Let's go girls." Lily said grinning while walking towards the Great Hall Entrance leaving Snape with his problems.

They followed Lily into the great hall, still laughing at Snapes expression.

"That was excellent Evans!" Sirius and James said together grinning.

"Brilliant!" Remus exclaimed as they all sat down.

"You mean bloody brilliant!" Cassidy and Rachel said as they sat down.

"Thank you." Lily said smiling. "See, I can take care of myself."

"Now I know not to get you mad." James said as he ate some toast.

They sat with an awkward silence as they ate their breakfast. They weren't used to eating together without annoying one another. The Emeralds finished quickly and headed towards the common room.

"That was a little bit awkward." said Remus, then sipping on his pumpkin juice.

"Yeah it was." Sirius said.

"We weren't arguing like we always do." James interjected.

"Yeah, strange." The three chorused. They finished minutes later and decided to head towards the common room too. They wanted to talk about the proceedings that took place yesterday.

The Marauders walked through the corridors until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Good morning gentlemen." the Fat Lady asked.

"Morning." they replied

"Password please."

"Mistletoe!" Sirius said.

"Right you are, though I don't see any around." the portrait said while swinging open to the Gryffindor common room.

The Marauders entered the common room to find the Emeralds heading down from the girls dormitories. The girls walked towards the couches. They followed in suit and walked towards them.

James coughed, "Um, should we err, discuss the 'thing' yesterday" James said while putting up air quotes when he said 'thing'. The girls just shook their heads lightly and nodded in yes.

"Maybe we shouldn't discuss it here, we might be over heard." Remus said while directing his hand around the common room starting to file up with students who finished their breakfast. They all nodded.

"Where?" Rachel questioned.

"How about the Quidditch pitch?" Cassidy suggested.

"Good idea." Lily said.

"All right, lets go." James said while heading out towards the Quidditch pitch.

While the Emeralds and the Marauders walked towards the Quidditch pitch, the other students were whispering and looking at them funny. That was the first time in public they walked together without fighting.

Once they reached the Quidditch pitch, they stationed themselves in the middle of the pitch. It was passable since there was no Quidditch practice due to the Holidays. The pitch was slightly covered with a thin layer of snow, but nothing too drastic.

"I can't wait until next year. I'm gonna be a seeker." James said open-mindedly.

"I'm going to be a beater." Sirius said as he laid down on the ground trying to make a snow angel.

"I want to be a chaser." Lily said as she tightened the scarf around her neck.

"Me too, I can't wait." Cassidy said. as she rubbed her hands together.

"I want to be the commenter." Remus and Rachel said at the same time.

"That's cool." James said "But--"

"--Now we need to discuss the matter at hand." Lily said cutting him off. "First off, how are you all taking this?"

"Pretty well, I mean its still shocking that I would have those abilities, but I can deal." Rachel said warmly.

"Yeah, I think its pretty awesome, plus we said so ourselves that it couldn't get any better than this, well it just did." Cassidy said while laying back against her elbows.

"I know, its pretty awesome." Lily replied while thinking about all the cool things they could do. "How about you Marauders? Any comments?"

"I like it, we get to do something that is beyond anyone else." James said politely.

"I think its cool." Remus said gently. "We get to be apart of something that could help the world."

"See Cass, we are the worlds last hope!" Sirius exclaimed while getting up.

Cassidy looked annoyed. "For the last time! Don't call me Cass, only my friends can call me that. And also, Remus didn't say we were the worlds last hope, he just said that we are apart of something that can help the world." Cassidy said while standing up shaking her head at Sirius.

"Duh! Helping the world, as in helping them in their time of need, when they feel helpless, we are the only ones who can aid them. So therefore we are the worlds last hope! Ha!" Sirius said childishly while sticking out his tongue.

"Uhh, I give up." Cassidy said throwing her arms in the air in defeat.

"Dumbledore never said how we could use our powers? Or did he?" James asked curiously because he wanted to use his powers.

"I dunno." Remus said while thinking about it too. "He never said anything, just what we have."

"Well maybe we just think about, like I did when I was about to get hit with the snowballs." Lily suggested. "Just think about what you want to do and see if it will happen."

"Great Idea Evans!" Sirius said while walking around there circle. "I'll go first. Okay, since I am the Telekinetic Prodigy--" Sirius said humbly and pretending to wipe a fake tear. "--I just need to think about moving objects, ok."

"Hey Evans, give me your scarf for a minute." Sirius asked.

"Ok, whatever." Lily said while throwing her scarf at Sirius landing on his head. Sirius took Lily's scarf into a bundle and threw it about seven feet away from him.

Sirius was concentrating hard and thinking about moving the object to fly a few feet in the air. The scarf was twitching slightly. Sirius then concentrated even harder really wanting it to fly up into the air.

"Come on. fly." Sirius thought to himself. The scarf stopped twitching and started to hover a little bit off the ground. Sirius kept his concentration and wanted it to fly up into the air. A few seconds later, Lily's scarf twitched and jumped five feet in the air and fell.

"Yes!" Sirius bellowed. "Yep Lily, concentrating does work. Try it you guys." he said happily that he was able to move the scarf. He went and picked up the scarf and handed it back to Lily whose neck seemed cold.

"Well Dumbledore said that my person can only have visions when under lots of emotional stress." Cassidy said while getting up again. "But he did say that I am quite excellent at Legilimency, so I'll try and read your thoughts. So one of you think of random stuff that you will think I won't guess." They all nodded there heads and thought of random things.

While they thought of things, Cassidy decided she wanted to read Lily's thoughts. She concentrated and concentrated hard on entering her mind.

"Okay? What are you thinking Lily?"

Then she started to hear a faint noise. "Hey Cass, if you are successfully reading my mind, I am saying this is awesomeness that we have these powers. Don't you think. Also think of all the pranks we can pull with these, wand less magic rocks. I couldn't even believe I got to be the Princess of the Elements, I never thought I would have abilities like that, its pretty cool."

"Hey Lils! I think its pretty awesome too." Cassidy thought to Lily. She looked over to Lily who was wide-eyed and smiling.

"Cass! You can read my mind! Wow that's awesome. We could do so much, especially me with power of time!"

"Yeah Lils its awesome, well lets get back to talking, the others are looking at us funny."

"Okay."

Cassidy zoomed back out of Lily's head and looked happily at the others. "I did it! I read Lily's mind and she can hear me."

"Yep! Its true." Lily replied happily.

"That's great!" said Rachel.

"Ok, whose next, um how about you Remus?" James proposed.

"Um..how? I'm sort of the Commander of the Creatures, how am I suppose to command or communicate to animals if there are no animals?" Remus said evidently.

"Oh..well, um..then we'll do you last, so that we can go find an animal, ok." James suggested.

"That's reasonable, ok." Remus replied.

"Ok, how about Rach?" Lily offered.

"I'm the same as Remus, unless someone wants to hurt themselves. I can't show you guys." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone wants to hurt themselves." James said.

"Oh, wait, I could show you the shield charm that I was suppose to be able to do. Then I'll try the healing some other time." Rachel suggested.

"Great, lets see then." Sirius said. "How about I throw a snowball at you and see if you can put a shield around yourself okay.

Rachel closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She concentrated only on the shield that she was going to create.

"Alrighty, i'll count to three then throw a snowball at you, ok." Sirius said while making a snowball. Rachel opened her eyes and nodded. "Ok, one...two...and three!" Sirius chucked the snowball directly towards Rachel.

"Ah!" Rachel said as the Snowball hit her directly in the face as she pouted sadly.

"Just try it again." Cassidy said.

"Okay. Sirius throw another one."

"Okie dokie." Sirius replied as he formed another snowball.

Rachel concentrated fast on a shield while putting her hands in front of her. She felt a tingly feeling around her finger types form quickly then a a light purplish twinkle came as she shielded off the snowball.

"Yes!" Rachel joyced.

"That looks awesome, its purple, but cool." James said.

Rachel sat down happily. "Good, now its James and Lily's turn." Cassidy requested. "Go show us whatcha got."

James and Lily looked at each other, they were to do any kind of element as well as time.

"Um, which one should we do?" Lily asked. "There are a lot."

"Why don't you guys try fire, its freezing out here, make us a bon fire or something?" Sirius said while rubbing his hands.

"Okie dokie." Lily said. "I'll go first."

Lily shut her eyes and stuck her hand out. She concentrated only on fire, and fire appearing on her palm.

Almost a minute passed and Lily concentrated harder, only on fire and and fire appearing on her hand again. She only felt her warm breath. Lily sighed and started to get a little frustrated, she concentrated harder this time on fire and feeling it on her fingertips.

Lily opened her eyes and looked at her hand. She gazed at it and started to open and close it to see if that would help.

Opening and closing her palm Lily thought of fire and then felt warmness coming from her hands and then Lily thought harder and continued opening and closing her palm slightly then a small spark was starting to come and then Lily closed her palm tight and opened it quickly. Then a small flame was hovering over her palm. Lily smiled widely and concentrated on making the fire grow more.

The fire that was over her hand started to glow brightly and Lily slowly put her hands together to make it into a small bon fire in her hands. She then started to pull her hands apart to let the flame float in front of her. Lily successfully got the fire a foot a away from her hands and started to move it back and forth.

"Woo Hooo! Nice job Lils!" Cassidy said excitedly.

"That's pretty nifty Evans, you have some admirable skills." Sirius said while watching Lily split the flame into two then mold it back together.

Lily then pulled her hands back to her chest and then shoved it forward quickly causing the flame to burst into a wild shooting flame flying into one of the Quidditch goals. Lily smiled wide-eyed.

"AWESOME!" The Marauders cried out. "Bloody Excellent!"

Lily smirked and took a bow. "I know that was awesome, I was just trying to put it out." Lily said as she sat down.

"Ok Potter your turn. Try a different element." Cassidy said stilled awed at Lily's Flame thrower.

"Ok, I'm not sure which one though. I could do water. I dunno." James said not knowing which one to do.

"How about you do time? Dumbledore did say that you and Lils had the ability to control time." Rachel said suggestively.

"Great! But how will you guys see it if I stop time and you guys are um here frozen." James said apparently.

"Oh, well, is it possible for you to maybe take us with you, I mean if you can take a few people with you when using a time-turner then I'm sure its possible to do it with your power right?" Remus said clearly.

"Ok well, then maybe we should be linked together when you are stopping time." Sirius said distinctly.

"Ok then, well everyone link arms." James said efficiently.

The Emeralds and the Marauders looked a little uneasy about linking arms together, but reluctantly did it anyway. Being able to witness time stopped was well worth it. They all linked there arms together awkwardly and waited for James to start.

"Err...I don't really know how to stop time? I don't think you concentrate and think of time being stopped will cut it." James said befuddled.

"Oh, well then I dunno. I guess time is a more difficult thing to do." Cassidy said thinking.

"Maybe your suppose to say an incantation?" Sirius suggested.

"You know, that just might be it." James replied. "But what incantation?"

"Try something that would relate to time travel or just time in general." Lily recommended.

"That's very clever. So what are some words or incantations that relate to time." James asked.

"Try different languages. Most likely Latin maybe, French or Italian. Do you speak any of it?" Lily implied.

"Yes. I know some French." James replied.

"Ok, I know a little Italian, and Latin." Lily implied. "Ok what is the word of time in French?

"I think passé or something." James said trying to remember.

"Ok then, everyone link arms again and you--" Lily directed to James"--please say the incantation while concentrating hard."

James concentrated hard and thought only to stop time. He then yelled out the incantation "Passé!"

A few awkward moments, they just stood there waiting for something to happen. But the snow was still falling.

"Nope. Try again." Sirius said.

After very many attempts to stop time using the different languages of Italian, French, Latin, and even some German saying 'time'. No such luck was to be had. Everyone was getting tired.

"I Give up!" James said as he sat down on the ground, rubbing his head. "Nothing is working."

"Don't give up so easily Potter, Merlin!" Lily said frustrated. Lily searched her mind for any sort of information she had that would help them stop time. Then Lily thought. 'stop time', stop time, hmm...Lily quickly got up and grabbed James arm as well as the others. They all groaned and got up unwillingly. Lily got there arms linked and yelled.

"SUBSISTO TEMPUS TEMPORIS!" while concentrating hard on stopping time. Then the snow stopped falling in midair.

They all stared at Lily open-mouthed. They were finally able to stop time. Lily just smirked happily and shook her head. "You guys give up way to easily."

"Lets go!" Lily said excitedly as she pulled the girls towards the Castle.

Once the six reached the castle, they looked in awe at their surroundings. The students were frozen on spot.

"Evans! You were even more Bloody Brilliant than you were a half an hour ago!" Sirius exclaimed as he gave Lily a pat on the back.

"See, never give up." Lily stated.

"How did you know the right incantation?" James asked fascinated.

"Easy, instead of saying 'time' in Latin, just say 'stop time' in Latin. Pretty simple." Lily explained.

"Awesome!" James exclaimed.

"How do you unfreeze, I don't want to be stuck here forever." Cassidy asked.

"Oh?" Lily said suddenly.

"Well, I'm guessing you do the opposite of stop time, so it would be move time. Everyone link arms." Lily asked as she directed them to an empty classroom.

"MOVEO MOTI MOTUM TEMPUS TEMPORIS!" Lily bellowed. They then peeked outside the door into the corridors to see the students moving and talking like nothing has happened.

"This is definitely awesome!" They all chorused happily.

"Well it's a little long." James said. "I don't know if I could remember it."

"Yeah it is, but we'll deal I guess." Lily said.

"Okay well anyways, now its Remus' turn. I'm not quite sure, but I think we can use the school owls for Remus to communicate, or someone's toad or something." James said still awed that they can stop time.

"Ok." Remus said.

The Emeralds and Marauders headed toward the Owlery. It was full of hooting and bird droppings everywhere. Owls were leaving and coming in. Quite a sight.

"Hey Midnight." Lily said as she stroked her owls feathers. "Doing good?"

"Hoot!" Midnight chimed.

"I think that's a yes." Lily said happily.

"Hey Remus, go ask Lily's owl how's she's doing." Cassidy suggested.

"Alright, so I just talk to her, maybe." Remus asked confused.

"I suppose, give it a shot." James said.

"Ok, um I midnight, how are you doing?" Remus asked the raven colored owl who just looked at him funny.

"Fine." Midnight replied.

"Anything? I heard a Hoot." Sirius said sticking a finger in his ear.

"She said fine." Remus said happily. "Right Midnight."

Midnight nodded and flew onto Remus' extended arm.

"Cool." Lily said as she stroked Midnights feathers again.

"Great, now we all know how to control and use our powers!" James said happily.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Hope you like it.

-CrimsonEmeralds


	10. Time Flies by when your having Fun

**A/N**: Yes I know. The There, Their, and They're. Sometimes I just type and not realize it. Also yeah. the latin spell. I just put something random there for now. For further reference you see in this chapter. Also my internet is fuzzy so I'm updating in the library for now. So if the lack up updates like the last one. Really sorri.

**Chapter 10**

_Time Flies by when your having fun._

Time and time, and even more time passed for both rival groups. Since they were able to tame and practice there new abilities, havoc around Hogwarts has increased. The student body of Hogwarts were curious to how the six pranksters pulled off such hilarious pranks, especially on Snape and the Slytherins.

The Emeralds and the Marauders even pranked each other a couple of times due to being bored or the lack of pranks towards each other.

One prank, the Marauders pulled on Valentine's Day. Where they sent flowers to each of the Emerald ladies saying they were compliments from adoring fans. They sprayed the flowers with an itching spray they created. When the girls smelled the flowers, they started to itch all over there hands and face.

Lets just say by the end of the day they girls looked like they were badly sunburned from all the scratching. To top off the prank, the Marauders each took a picture of the Emeralds and had them posted up in the great hall for everyone to see. This had gotten them into deep detention, but they said it was well worth it. That made the Emeralds peeved and want revenge.

About two months later, the Emeralds decided this was the perfect time for them to strike.

Before the boys came down to the great hall, the girls put a potion in their drinks that would make them start confessing their profound love for Snape as well as compliment the Emeralds on how they were the best pranksters, better than themselves.

The whole Hall was in hysterics by the end of breakfast, ending up with Snape behind Professor Slughorn trying to get away from James, Remus, and Sirius who were chasing him around the hall saying how they were destined for each other, while fighting with each other saying that they were Snapes soul mate.

The Emeralds took pictures of the whole event and made them non disposable. They then sent a counter-spell that would stop the effects of the potion. The boys were crimson red at the end and completely disgusted by the whole incident, while the Emeralds were getting appraised and admired by all the tables, including Slytherin and Dumbledore who was just chortling softly.

After the 'Incident', the Marauders decided maybe not mess with the Emeralds for a while. That incident was enough embarrassment to last them for a long time.

The two groups though not so kindly towards each other, only when necessary, were becoming the most popular students in Hogwarts, not only for their pranks for also for they were the top students.

For first years, they were respected by all students, in all houses including all the students above them. They were well on their way to becoming legendary. They even had respect from all the teachers because of their over exceeding expectations in class. Life was going good for them.

------------------------------

It was now the fatal approach for the first year final exams. But that didn't even worry the Marauders or the Emeralds, they were already well prepared for everything.

The two groups were sitting in the Transfiguration, there first final exam of the week. While the rest of the class were shaking with nervousness, the Marauders and Emeralds were very much prepared. They took their final exam with ease. It even seemed that McGonagall even gave them a somewhat smile.

The rest of the final exams week past, with everyone thankful for it to be over. They would receive their finals results the following afternoon. They had about 2 weeks of free time now before they would leave for their summer break.

--------------------------------

The next day, a lovely conversation was starting to happen again. Remus was gone due to his mother's illness he reported back home again.

"Smiths! I still say that I have the best grade!" Sirius bellowed at Cassidy. He clearly didn't understand the concept of what Cassidy was trying to explain, as well as the rest.

"Well that's you! For the last time, if you cannot grasp the concept that we all got the same grades then you need to get a head check-up!" Cassidy yelled.

Sirius just gave her a look and stuck his tongue at her and muttered 'I still have the best grade'. Cassidy just sighed in defeat and went up towards the portrait hole followed by Rachel and Lily. James and Sirius headed off in a different direction towards somewhere.

"Password ladies?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Opportunity!" said the Emeralds.

"Right you are, come on in." The girls walked through and went straight up towards the girls dormitories to change clothes. They decided they wanted to practice more flying around the Quidditch pitch. The beginning of the year lessons on flying weren't enough. They had to start shaping up if they wanted to join the team next year. Rachel was going as well, even though she wasn't going to try out for the team, she loved quidditch so much and wanted to help them shape up.

The Emeralds changed into their muggle clothing just consisting of athletic shorts, and white long sleeved tees. They put their hair in a ponytail and headed off for the quidditch pitch. It was a bright sunny day so the clothing attire was necessary.

They borrowed the brooms from the equipment cabinet in the locker rooms for the quidditch players. Also borrowing, (with permission) the quaffle.

The Emeralds decided to just have fun and toss the quaffle around a few times. First off practicing their catching skills and shooting skills. For Lily, this was all new, since she was muggle-born, this is her first time actually getting a feel of what the game of quidditch was. Lily was a fairly good flyer when she first began flying lessons. She wasn't the best, (and a certain messy jet blacked hair boy with glasses had to prove that) but she was at least good. During their practice, she was actually able to make a few shots pass Rachel who was playing keeper.

In Cassidy's case, she grew around quidditch because her dad was a huge fan. She knew how to fly well and was pretty good at catching and shooting. Rachel who is half-blood got into quidditch from her mother who used to play chaser when she was in Hogwarts. Rachel learned how to fly from her mother. Catching and shooting weren't her strong points, she was more of a keeper, thus she is playing the keeper right now.

Lily and Cassidy had made up their minds quite fast, they were going to play chasers

The girls had been playing around for the past 2 hours just shooting, flying laps or just passing the quaffle around to practice catching. It was getting late and they had to get to the great hall for dinner. Firstly they needed time for their showers. Playing for 2 hours will definitely make you sweat.

As the girls were heading back they unfortunately bumped into their "favorite" guy friends.

"Soooo, what have you girls been up to?" Sirius said with a aggravating smirk on his face.

"Nothing that concerns you." The girls replied. Walking past them.

"Fine, don't tell us." James retorted.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The two weeks left of school passed by quickly. It was now the last day of school and everyone was in the great hall for their last meal at Hogwarts until next year. The students were finishing up their meals.

"I am so very much going to miss the food." Lily said as she finished eating her lunch. "I'm gonna miss everything about Hogwarts. Going home is going to suck. Especially with Petunia there. I am so fed up with her stupid letters. I'm not going to take it anymore."

"Good for you Lily." Rachel said comforting. "Never change for anyone because they can't accept you."

"Yeah! Don't let Petunia bring you down, whatever she says, she is the one who is the freak. Nothing is wrong with being unique Lily, she's just jealous probably because she isn't as talented and pretty as you are." Cassidy said confidently.

"I really don't know how I could live without you girls! I love you all!" Lily said while smiling brightly and hugging both of her friends. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Lets continue this moment later, I think Dumbledore looks about ready to start." Cassidy said.

"Another year pass." Dumbledore said brightly. "What a year it has been! Lots of great sequence of events to keep everyone in a good mood." he said directly looking at the 6 students who were grinning. "I hope that you all have a wonderful summer until next year. For seventh years, I hope you all succeed in the Magical World. Remember to never forget what you've learned here at Hogwarts and all the experiences and friends you've all come to have. Now I will no longer babble and let you get on your way to finishing packing your things. Now all of you have a safe and fun filled summer!" Dumbledore finished.

The whole hall erupted in cheers and applause. The Emeralds and Marauders were the loudest of course. Then everyone started to file out of the great hall.

"Hold on there you six." McGonagall called out to the Emeralds and Marauders.

"Yes professor?" Lily asked confused.

"Headmaster would like a word with you before you leave." McGonagall said as she directed to the staff table where Dumbledore was the only one sitting.

The Emeralds and Marauders headed up to the front of the hall to greet Dumbledore.

"You wanted to talk to us?" James asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter. As all of you know that you are not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts." Dumbledore noted.

"Yes." The six answered.

"But just to tell you, there are no restrictions for your abilities. But please use them wisely." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

The Marauders and Emeralds looked at eachother and nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Very good. Now off you go. You don't want to get left behind." Dumbledore said as he stood up.

"Have a good summer professor." The Emeralds and Marauders said.

"Thank you."

As the Emeralds and Marauders descended towards the exit, Lily remembered something.

"Um Professor I have a question?" Lily asked.

"Yes Miss Evans?" Dumbledore answered.

"Since I have the ability to control time, I was wondering if there was an easier way to do it. The incantation is a little bit of a tongue twister." Lily smiled politely.

Dumbledore started to laugh. "Ah, yes it is. There is a simpler way of doing it. It was very silly of me to forget. All you need to do is press the hour glass on your ring three times. It only works for you and Mr. Potter."

Lily smiled brightly. "Thank you professor. It was hard saying the incantation."

"Yes I do say it is. Very impressive to find out the hard way." Dumbledore commented.

"Well thank you again. Have a great summer." Lily said as she caught up to the Emeralds and Marauders who were waiting near the door.

"That is going to be so much easier. I don't even remember the incantation anymore." James sighed in relief.

"Yep." Lily agreed as they all headed out of the door.

They all reached the small fleet of boats which were going to take them across the lake.

The Emeralds then remembered the first time they got on and glared at the Marauders.

"Potter...Black...Lupin--" Cassidy started.

"Don't you Marauders--" Rachel continued

"Even think about it." Lily said warningly.

"We promise." James said. "Honestly."

"Yes Ladies." Remus replied.

"Don't worry fait maidens, all is alrightith." Sirius said bowing and getting into the boat.

They finally reached the shore without any problems and filed towards the Hogwarts Express which was steaming immensely.

Both groups hopped aboard and the train started heading towards King's Cross Station.

The Emeralds were in their compartment talking about the year and what they plan on doing next year. They were definitely using the summer to think of more great pranks to pull next year.

"I'm thinking they have to be better than this year. Not too mean or anything, they just have to be hilarious that's all." Cassidy said as she laid on the seat.

"Yeah, we'll think of something, we always do." Rachel said as she was sitting, while learning against the wall near the door.

"Are we going to meet each other over the summer, I really don't want to be cooped up in that house with Petunia's snide comments." Lily said as she put her head against the window.

"Yeah, we will keep in touch by owl and try as much as possible to get you out of the house." Cassidy said.

"Where do you live anyway Lily?" Rachel asked as she was eating Bertie Box Every Flavor Beans.

"Oh, well I live at 198 Lake Rose Lane in Hillsburg Community." Lily replied.

"O! I know where that is!" Cassidy and Rachel said a the same time.

"You do?" Lily asked awed.

"Yeah, I live in the Dale Valley Community. Its the Community next to Hillsburg." Rachel replied jumpily.

"Really! That's awesome, I won't be alone this summer or the next coming summers. I didn't know you lived that close. I go to the Dale Valley Park all the time. Its much better than the Hillsburg one." Lily said amazed.

"I know, I did once visit the Hillsburg one, it was not big enough." Rachel said.

"I live in Cherrilin Community." Cassidy said. "Its next to Dale Valley, across actually and across from Hillsburg. The big lake is the one that separates all the communities remember." Cassidy said.

"This is cool, I didn't know you live around my area, its just awesome." Lily said thankful. "This is going to be a great summer."

"And why is that?" a voice from the compartment door. It was the voice of James Potter, along with Sirius and Remus.

"Because we won't have to see you three annoying prats for two whole months." Lily smiled sweetly..

"Oh, I'm hurt Evans, you just stabbed me in my heart." James said while putting his hands to his heart.

"Good. Now leave us alone." Lily replied.

"No, its ok." Sirius said as he sat on Cassidy's legs.

"Get off me BLACK! NOW!" Cassidy bellowed as she tried shoving Sirius off who wouldn't budge.

"But its so comfortable Smiths." Sirius said while smirking.

"Well not for me now get OFF!"

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"Nope."

"ERR GET OFF!" Cassidy yelled.

While the taunting and yelling of Cassidy and Sirius, the others had their own problems.

"Stop it Lupin!" Rachel said as Remus was trying to use her as a pillow. "I mean it, stop it!"

"But I need something to lay on." Remus said while smiling.

"Then lean on Potter not me or get out!" Rachel shouted.

"No I'm good where I am." Remus said smugly.

"URGH!" Rachel shouted even louder.

"POTTER FOR THE LAST TIME STOP IT!" Lily screamed at James who was trying to sit down but Lily was scooting back and forth not letting him.

"No need for yelling Evans, it won't do any good." James replied softly while grinning.

"Get out now!" Lily yelled.

"Leave!" Rachel shouted.

"Get lost the three of you NOW!" Cassidy bellowed.

"Don't make me go to measures of force!" Lily commanded.

"Like it would do you any good. I have the same abilities so your stuck." James said irritatingly.

"We may have the same abilities Potter, but I know how to use them." Lily said smirking.

James looked irritated. "You think so, I'll let you keep thinking that." he said smirking.

"Fine." Lily said confidently. "Now get OUT!"

"Alrighty Evans, you really need to work on that temper." James said sweetly which made Lily Furious.

"GET OUT!" The Emeralds yelled.

"Alright, I see were not wanted Sirius, Remus." James said with wiping a fake tear. "I think this is enough damage to last the whole summer. Goodness you Emeralds have temper problems." James said shaking his head.

"Yep, Lets go set dung bombs in the Slytherin compartments." Sirius said while getting up off Cassidy and heading towards the door.

"Lets do Snape first, haven't bugged him since last Friday, we need to do something." Remus said also getting off Rachel who kicked him after he got up.

"Goodbye fair maidens, untilith we metith again." Sirius said bowing and exiting the compartment.

"Bye Emeralds." Remus said while heading out.

"Yeah, Bye Ladies" James said flashing them a smile, which of course caused them to roll their eyes in disgust.

"Thank god its summer and we won't have to see them ever again." Cassidy said as she sat up.

"I know, they'll be our first prank next year for sure. Something more funny than the last to make sure they don't mess with us." Lily said as she wiped her arms as if she just been touched by dirt. "If that Potter gets on my nerve again I swear I will send him flying in the air then I will hit with a fireball while he's falling." Lily said angrily.

"If that Sirius Black ever sits on me again, I will use my Legilemency skills to find out all of his nasty little secrets since he was four and publish them to the whole Wizarding world!" Cassidy said confidently.

"If Remus Lupin thinks that he could use me as a pillow I swear I will hex him so bad he won't be able to get up to walk." Rachel said still angry.

"Don't worry we'll get them, but back to the topic we were having earlier." Lily said. "I guess we can visit each other lots since we just live across the lake from each other. My house is the one in front of the Lake. How bout you guys?"

"Oh, mine is the house next to the one near the lake." Rachel said.

"My house is in the court next to the lake." Cassidy replied. "We'll be sure to visit each other, there's that path that leads to all the communities around the lake and the forest."

"Yea that's a great idea." Lily said. "As I said before, we are going to have so much fun this summer!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Hogwarts Express finally reached King's Cross Station and all the students were getting off. Everyone were exchanging their goodbyes and giving hugs to each other saying that they'll keep in touch or see you next year.

As for the Emeralds, they just happily headed towards the barrier to go home. They fazed through the barrier, (which Lily had to get use to) where they saw their parents waiting for them.

"Mom! Dad!" Lily said while running up to her parents and giving them huge hugs and a kiss on the cheek.

"Lily dear, we've missed you so much." Mrs. Evans said to her daughter.

"How have you been, everything good at school." Mr. Evans said while hugging his daughter. "We missed you dearly."

"Yeah well, can we just hurry this little 'touchy moment' and get out of here." Petunia spat as she crossed her arms glaring at Lily.

"Petunia, be nice and welcome your sister back home." Mrs. Evans said to her other daughter.

"And why would I want to do that? Like I would like to welcome this freak back home." Petunia sneered at Lily.

"Petunia.." Mr. Evans started.

"Lets just go." Petunia said while walking off towards the car.

Lily just looked at Petunia with an amused look. 'I'm going to have so much fun this summer as well. Dumbledore said that we could still use our powers anywhere, just not for bad reasons.' Lily thought happily.

"Let me go say bye to Cass and Rach ok, then we can go." Lily said.

"Alright dear, we'll get your trunk in the car." Mrs. Evans said.

"Bye Cass, Bye Rach!" Lily said while hugging them. "I'll see you later ok, owl me when we can meet or just walk over." Lily said while smiling and giggling.

"We will, remember what we said this afternoon, don't let Petunia bring you down ok." Cassidy said comforting.

"Don't worry I won't. Plus I have you guys to help me bug the crap out of her all summer." Lily said grinning.

"Yeah that too." Rachel said laughing.

With that Lily, her sister and her parents drove off home towards Hillsburg Community. She was going to have a fun summer.

**A/N**: Tell me what you think? Please review!

CrimsonEmeralds


	11. A Summer full of Joyous Sabatage

**Chapter 11**

_Summer full of joyous sabotage_

It was the beginning of summer for Lily and her friends and a very hot day. They were hanging out in the Dale Valley Park sitting on the swings just talking about everything. It was the middle of June and the Emeralds were deciding what to do this summer.

Cassidy was wearing a red tennis skirt with a white tennis top. She wore white tennis shoes and her blonde hair was in 2 braids.

Lily outfit was a teal color denim skirt, light teal short sleeved shirt, blue chucks, and she had her hair in a single French braid.

Rachel was wearing a white tennis skirt with a yellow tang top, yellow chucks, and she had her hair in two mini buns on the both sides of her head.

"How's Petunia treating you Lily?" Rachel asked.

"Just wonderful, calling me freak and sneering out me whenever she can. It gets really annoying actually." Lily said as she started to swing back and forth lightly. "But I have lots in store for her this summer."

"Great, If you need help just ask us." Cassidy said as she started to swing.

"I'm thinking of exchanging her shampoo with honey. What do you guys think?" Lily asked.

"Cool idea, and then we can fill her perfume with something else, something foul smelling." Rachel suggested.

"Brilliant, its settled then, we can do it probably tomorrow or maybe even today." Cassidy said happily.

"How bout now, she went out with some friends to go shopping again." Lily said while getting up.

"Ok." Cassidy and Rachel said.

The girls headed off towards Lily's house to cause some complete sabotage to Petunia.

As they entered the house, they went straight to the kitchen to find some honey.

"Oo! I found some." Rachel said while pulling out a bottle of honey out of the pantry.

"Ok now we need to make something that is foul smelling." Lily said while looking around.

"Why don't we just get all the stuff we find that smells nasty." Cassidy asked suggestively.

"Great."

The girls searched and came up with vinegar, garlic cloves, pickle juice, rubbing alcohol, and Lily's dad's after shave. "Perfect!" they chorused.

The Emeralds then started to mix all the ingredients together They also strained it so that it would be clear and smooth and not chunky at all. Once they were done it smelled awful, like a hobos dirty bath water and garbage liquid.

"Hold your breath!" Cassidy gagged while holding her nose.

"Lets hurry." Lily said.

They hurried up the stairs into Petunia's room.

They dumped out her bad smelling perfume and poured in their 'concoction' into the bottle, closed the bottle, then headed towards Petunia's bathroom. When they entered it smelled really bad. Three guesses why.

They held their breath and looked into the shower. They picked up her shampoo bottle which read 'Cream Pie Delightfulness'.

"Lily, Petunia is weird." Rachel said while holding her breath again.

"Ok Lily, your sister has really bad taste. First perfume, now shampoo." Cassidy said as she looked weirded out by the shampoo.

"Don't ask, its a mystery to me." Lily replied.

They poured all her 'Cream Pie Delightfulness' Shampoo in the toilet and filled the bottle with honey.

"This is perfect." Lily said smiling.

"Yes, I wonder how she's going to get this stuff out of her hair." Rachel said proudly.

"Who cares." Cassidy said while putting the shampoo bottle back. "Lets get out of here before I die from lack of oxygen."

The girls exited the house and headed straight down the path along the lake.

"Air!" Lily joyced as she skipped around.

"I think a walk would be good then we can go somewhere maybe later." Cassidy said.

"Yeah." Lily said.

"Where too?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno anywhere to keep ourselves occupied I guess." Cassidy replied.

They headed down the path along the other communities saying hi to neighbors and other kids they knew. They accidentally bumped into a tall girl with super curly blonde hair.

She was wearing very tall high heels that strapped all the way up under her knee. She was wearing a white tube top with her back showing a little bit along with a really short skirt. She looked like a skank.

"Watch where you're going you stupid brat!" the girl yelled.

"Watch where you're standing you stupid skank!" Cassidy yelled.

The girl just glared at Cassidy with hatred. "Watch what you say or.."

"Or what, what are you gonna do." Cassidy retorted.

The girl just shot daggers at Cassidy and stalked off.

"Merlin! I hate people like that. They think that they can boss people around like they own the place or what not." Cassidy said frustrated and sitting herself down on the sidewalk.

"Its ok Cass, she was just a skank who needs to find some clothes to wear, it was like she was hardly wearing any." Lily said comfortingly.

"Thanks. Lets go." Cassidy said getting up. They started to walk again.

"Who was that anyway?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh, that's Penelope Harinson." Rachel replied.

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"Oh, she lives in my neighborhood. Down the street I think. She's about 14. But all I know is that she is a whore because she has a new boyfriend every week and she wears all these disgusting clothes, or should I say she doesn't really wear anything at all." Rachel said laughing.

"I have to agree with you on that." Cassidy said.

They started walking again and sat down on a sidewalk bench looking over the lake and the big cliff behind the forest. A beautiful house was perched on the cliff. It looked like a mansion.

"I always wondered who lived there." Lily asked as she admired the big house.

"I dunno, my dad said just some rich family." Rachel said.

"Looks familiar, not so sure why though." Cassidy asked while thinking about where she saw that house before.

------------------------------------------------------------

The Marauders were playing a game of quidditch at the Potter Mansion (Which is the mansion that the Emeralds are just looking at right now..), in their personal quidditch pitch in the backyard.

They were practicing, because James and Sirius wanted to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year and they needed to shape up. They were in the middle of drills with just passing, shooting and stealing.

Sirius was practicing hitting bludgers and dodging them as well. Remus was helping both practice, he wanted to be the commenter for the quidditch games.

"You Marauders better get down and get ready for dinner!" the voice of Catherine Potter said.

"Ok Mom!" James yelled. "Be down in a minute!"

The boys flew down towards where Mrs. Potter was standing. They touched back down on the ground and headed off towards the Mansion with Mrs. Potter.

"Did you boys have a good practice?" Mrs. Potter asked kindly while smiling at her son and his two charming friends.

"Definitely Mrs. P. It was wonderful, I think I have a shoe in for beater next year." Sirius replied.

"That's wonderful to hear." she said continuing to smile. "I want the three of you to go straight to the house and get cleaned up. You're all filthy."

"Ok." They chorused.

"Dinner will be in 30 minutes so hurry." she said happily.

----------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, the boys gathered in James' room to just hang around.

"We need to come up with some new pranks for next year." Sirius said while laying down on James king sized four poster bed.

"We'll come up with some later." James said as he sat on his crimson colored arm chair. "How long are you guys gonna stay here?"

"Oh well, I could stay here until next week." Sirius said.

"I can only stay for tonight. I have some family business to take care of this week." Remus said uneasily.

"Oh, what's happening?" James asked.

"Oh, well- err its just that my dads mother is coming and she isn't so friendly towards my mother, and since she's sick, I need to be with her and try to keep her calm from grandmother." Remus said. 'I hope they buy that, he thought.'

"Oh, well I hope that works out." James said.

"Thanks" Remus muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Remus left to take care of 'family business.' James was skeptical as well as Sirius. They were both not fully convinced about Remus' excuse.

"Hey Sirius." James said.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it strange that Remus always has family business to attend to or go home because his mother's sick?"

"I know it is. I mean he visits his mother repeatedly."

"I don't want to be mean or rude or anything, but if his mother was really that sick that he had to go home, wouldn't she have died already?" James said.

"Its true, for the whole year. His mother would get sick and he'd leave then a couple of days later he would come back looking tired and saying that his mother had gotten better. Then it would repeat again the next month or something." Sirius said thinking.

"Yes, I have a feeling that there's something that Remus isn't telling us." James said.

"Also that he's not visiting his his sick mother who probably isn't sick at all." Sirius said.

"I think that we should keep an eye on him. Record his behaviors as well as record when he leaves and other things. We need to get to the bottom of this. If he won't tell us then we're going to find out anyway, somehow." James said assuring.

"So lets start now, Remus was uneasy, tired, and left on the morning of June 30, 10:30am." Sirius said while making a chart.

"Good, and we'll record how he is when he comes to visits next week." James said.

"Ok, we're going to crack this mystery." Sirius said grinning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now nearing the end of July for the Emeralds. They were all sitting in Lily's secret spot devising more evil schemes. There prank in the beginning of summer on Petunia was a success.

When she came home that very night she took and shower and screamed. She came downstairs in a bathrobe soaking wet with tangled orange hair.

She screamed at Lily who just looked at her with a calm expression that made Petunia scream even louder and stalk off to the bathroom to rid her hair of the honey.

The next day, Petunia came down furious and shooting death glares at Lily. Lily could smell the putrid perfume that her and the girls made. Lily just started coughing.

Petunia tried washing it off but it was so horribly bad smelling that it wouldn't even come off.

This got Petunia to scream with hatred. Her exact words were "URGHH! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK OF NATURE! YOUR NOTHING BUT A HOPELESS CASE WHO SHOULD BE SHUNNED FROM SOCIETY!"

Lily of course had a reply which made Petunia even more angry.

"Is that so, I think I should say something nice too." Lily thought for a second.

"Well I think that your a brainless, unintelligent, senseless, selfish cow who has very bad taste in shampoo, perfume and clothes and I believe you should be the one that is shunned for the GOOD of the society!" Lily retorted.

Lets just say it ended up Lily smirking and Petunia even more furious.

"Hey Lils, open the window, I see a couple of owls coming! I think they're our Hogwarts Letters." Cassidy said happily sitting on a cushy bean bag chair.

Lily opened the window and let in three brown barn owls carrying three letters.

"This one's for you, Cass." Lily said passing the letters out. "This one's for you Rach."

Lily opened her letter to find an enclosed list of all the school supplies she would need for next year. She was looking over the list carefully and shrieked with joy.

"Yes! We can get our brooms!" Lily shouted.

"I know, I still don't know what kind of brand I want. Most likely I'm gonna get the latest model." Cassidy said excitedly.

"What's the latest model?" Rachel asked looking at the rest of the list.

"Oh, I think its. um..the Nimbus 1500s." Cassidy replied. "The fastest model out on the market to date."

"Cool, I want to get one." Lily said happily. She was going to try out for chaser.

On the Gryffindor team last year, the team consisted of four seventh years, one fifth year and a one third year and one fourth year.

The seventh years were the Seeker, one beater, and two chasers.

Since they left last year, the team had a new captain, Jacob Wood who was the Keeper and four vacant spots.

Lily and Cassidy were trying out for the two chaser positions, and James for seeker and Sirius for beater.

"Me too." Cassidy said. "Can't wait until we go to Diagon Alley. When can we go anyway?"

"Oh, well we should go early so we won't run into the stupid Marauders and it won't be crowded." Lily suggested.

"Great, how bout now?" Rachel asked.

"Well, lets see, i'll go ask my mom if she could drop us off at the Leaky Cauldron. Be right back." Lily said getting up heading downstairs.

"Hey mom, can you drop Cass, Rachel and I down at the Leaky Cauldron. We want to go early so we don't run into anyone or it gets to crowded." Lily said.

"Oh, well sure. What time?" Mrs. Evans asked her now twelve year old daughter.

"Maybe in an hour or so." Lily said. "Thanks a bunch mom!" Lily said as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Lily ran upstairs to her friends. Mrs. Evans just smiled.

"Mom said yes. I'm gonna go change so we can go." Lily said.

"Alright." Rachel and Cassidy said.

Lily changed into khaki caprees and a dark brown button up shirt. Her brown chucks and her hair was in two French braids.

Cassidy was in the same thing as Lily except a red top and red chucks. Her hair was in two pig tails.

Rachel was the same as Lily and Cassidy but with blue jean caprees and a white button up shirt. She wore white chucks and her hair was in a single braid.

The Emeralds headed downstairs to meet Mrs. Evans to go to Diagon Alley.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks again Mrs. Evans for taking us to the Leaky Cauldron." Cassidy said politely.

"Yes, Thank you very much." Rachel said warmly.

"Not a problem girls." Anne Evans said smiling. They were all in the car driving towards the Leaky Cauldron.

They finally arrived at the shabby looking old pub and parked the car on the alley next to it.

"Alright girls, I want you to be safe, don't talk to anyone you don't know or go with anyone you don't know. Alright. Just call me on my cell when you girls are finished shopping." Mrs. Evans said still in the car.

"Alright mom, thanks!" Lily said as the Emeralds headed towards the pub.

Upon entering, the girls went to talk to Tom the barman first.

"Hey Tom, me and the girls are just going on to the back now. Ok." Lily said kindly.

"No problem, do you remember what bricks to tap?" Tom said.

"Yeah, thanks." Lily replied.

The girls went to the back into a courtyard to the brick wall that would let them enter into Diagon alley. Lily tapped a few bricks and the bricks shuffled into a wide doorway into Diagon alley.

"We'll get our brooms last ok." Cassidy said as she headed towards Flourish and Blotts to get her second year books.

"Alright." Rachel and Lily said together.

-----------------------------------------------

"Come on Sirius! You are so slow!" James yelled from downstairs.

"No I'm not! You're just to fast." Sirius said coming down the stairs casually.

James shook his head. "We have to get to Diagon alley early so its not crowded and we can get our brooms."

"I know, I know. No one goes into Diagon alley until tomorrow. Calm down." Sirius said.

"What James is trying to say is that if you don't walk any faster it will be tomorrow." Remus said as he headed out the door towards the car.

"Fine, fine." Sirius replied.

Sirius and James recorded how Remus looked when he came back. He looked tired, bags under his eyes and a few scratches. They jotted down the info and waited until he would leave again.

The boys finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Bye Dad! See you later." James said.

"Bye boys, be good and please try to stay out of trouble. No marauding business ok." Mr. Harold Potter said to his twelve year old son.

"We will dad. Promise." James said. "Scouts honor."

"We salute you!" Sirius said saluting Mr. Potter.

"We will Mr. P." Remus said.

"Good." Mr. Potter replied amused at their weird antics.

"Ok, lets go." James said as the Marauders entered the Pub. They headed straight for the courtyard to the entrance of Diagon alley. The alley was just closing again.

"Wait! Err." James said.

"Do you remember which bricks to tap James." Sirius asked.

"Nope." James said.

"I do." Remus answered. He tapped the correct bricks and the entrance opened again. "Lets go get our other supplies before we get our brooms ok."

"Sure." James and Sirius replied.

"Lets just get our books first." Remus said.

The Marauders headed inside Flourish and Blotts to get their second year books. They searched through the aisles for their books. They accidentally bumped into a group of people.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Emeralds were searching for their books. A group of people bumped into them. The Emeralds and the group of people fell to the floor.

"Oops."

"Sorry."

"My bad."

"Ouch."

"Really Sorry."

"Err. My apologies."

The Emeralds straightened themselves out. They looked to see who they bumped into and their eyes widened in horror. They just happened to bump into the Marauders, the least favorite people they wanted to see..

They shared the same wide-eyed expression.

"What the heck are you doing here?" They said together.

"We asked you first." The Marauders said.

"No! We asked at the same time." Rachel said making a point.

"Fine!." The Marauders retorted.

"We are here because we didn't want to go tomorrow. It would be too crowded." James said.

"Same for us. Plus we wanted to get our brooms." Lily said.

"Good for you, us as well." James said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Urgh, Lets go girls." Lily said as she walked out of the store. The Emeralds walked over towards the ice cream shop and sat at one of the vacant tables outside.

"Just perfect!" Cassidy said slumping in her chair. "Just what we need, the last people we wanted to see in the world happens to show up."

"I know. I think we should hurry up before we have anymore encounters. Lets just get our stuff and go." Rachel said.

"I thought we had about two more weeks until we would see them again. But no, we see them early." Lily said as she laid her head on the table. "It was a wonderful two months without the Marauders, but I guess good things can't last forever."

After the girls sulking, they hurried up and got all their supplies needed. They were lucky not to bump into the Marauders. Not so lucky when they met them at the Quality Quidditch Supplies store.

They just ignored each other and got their brooms. Lily, Cassidy, James, and Sirius all bought Nimbus 1500s.

The Emeralds headed home as quickly as possible and the Marauders followed suit. They didn't want to encounter each other more than they have to until they go back to school in two weeks.

A/N: Hello everyone and thank you for reviewing! You'll start to see them using their powers more in this chapter. So hold on tight and keep reviewing!


	12. Second Year Begins

**Chapter 12**

_Second Year Begins_

It was the day that Lily and her friends would be going back to Hogwarts. Lily was excited as ever. She showered and got dressed. Black Bell Bottom pants, with a teal button up shirt. She put on her white tennis shoes and her Emerald Lady Necklace on. She was deciding what to do with her hair. Her red hair was now above her mid back. Lily couldn't decide so she just curled it. She brought her trunk down as well as her owl Midnight.

"Do you have everything packed?" Mrs. Evans asked her daughter who was coming down the stairs.

"Yes Mom." Lily said as she began eating some toast. "We need to hurry, its already 10:15 mom."

"I know dear. Just finish up your breakfast and wait for me in the car." Mrs. Evans said. "Petunia! Hurry up and come down. Your breakfast is getting cold! Petunia!"

"Hold on mother!" Petunia yelled from upstairs.

Petunia came downstairs and started to eat quickly.

"You are coming with me to drop off Lily right?" Anne Evans asked her 15 year old daughter.

"Nope." Petunia said while eating.

"And may I inquire is to why you are not coming to say goodbye to your sister?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Because I am glad she's leaving." Petunia said still eating.

"Mom I don't need her to come." Lily said as she put her plate in the sink.

"When will you two stop this fight." Mrs. Evans said sighing.

"When Lily stops being a freak." Petunia said.

"When Petunia stops being a cow." Lily replied smirking.

They just glared at each other for a long time. "Come on mom we're going to be late." Lily said as she went upstairs to brush her teeth.

-----------------------------------

They reached King's Cross Station where Lily was greeted with Cassidy, Rachel and their moms.

"Hello Janet, Melody. Its nice to see you again." Mrs. Evans greeted Cassidy and Rachel's moms.

"Yes it is. Thank you for taking the girls to Diagon alley to get their supplies." Janet Smiths said.

"No problem. It was one of my breaks." Anne Evans said brightly.

"Thank you so much anyways." Melody Morgans said kindly.

"Bye Mom!" The three girls chorused. They hugged their moms and said their goodbyes.

"Be Good you three!" The moms said severely.

"Don't cause too much damage you Emeralds." Mrs. Smiths said.

"Be good to the teachers and to those boys." Mrs. Evans said.

"I really don't know how that poor Professor McGonagall keeps up with you girls." Mrs. Morgans asked amused at the girls innocent faces.

"We promise not to cause havoc-" Lily said.

"--Chaos, Destruction--" Cassidy carried on.

"--Turmoil or Mayhem." Rachel finished.

"We Promise." The girls chorused.

The Moms just laughed at how well their daughters cooperate with each other.

"Ok, Bye!"

"Come on Cass, Rach. Lets get going. Its already 10:40." Lily said as they pushed their trolleys toward the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Once they fazed through the barrier they gave their luggage to the bagman who was to put them in the luggage cart.

"Lets get our usual compartment." Cassidy said leading them to the back of the train. They entered and settled themselves down comfortably as the train started to move.

"We need to put our beginning of the year prank into action." Lily said as she took her usual seat.

"Alright, everyone remember what to do right?" Cassidy asked.

"Yep. It will be a nice welcome back feast." Rachel said lying down on the seat.

The girls occupied their time on the train playing exploding snap and thinking of good pranks. They were interrupted by a three stink pellets landing in the middle of their compartment.

The pellets released a nasty smell and the girls were coughing and trying to hold their breath.

"Those stupid Marauders!" Cassidy, Rachel and Lily bellowed.

"I can't see!" Rachel said.

"I can't breath!" Cassidy shouted.

"Hold on, i'll get rid of the smell." Lily put her hands in front of her and concentrated on air.

She created a small gust of wind with quick movements of her hands in the compartment and swiftly directed the odor out the open window.

The Emeralds sat down breathing heavily.

"Thanks Lils. Good thing you have that ability. I couldn't hold my breath any longer." Cassidy said.

"Those stupid Marauders are so going to pay!" Lily shouted.

"Definitely going to pay!" Rachel said.

"How much are we going to pay, I don't seem to have any money with me." James said leaning against the compartment door running a hand through his already messy hair.

"You know what I mean Potter!" Lily yelled.

"Nope, I don't"

"Then your just a brainless git who can't figure it out." Lily said angrily.

"Why so harsh Evans, the smells gone, thanks to your super element of air ability." Sirius said as he entered the compartment behind James.

"No harm done really." Remus said as he also entered.

"Why is it that you guys always have to bother us." Lily said as she sat back down and started rubbing her head.

"Because we can and we have nothing better to do." Sirius said while trying to sit next to Cassidy who put her legs over the seat so he couldn't sit down.

"Now Smiths, when has that ever stopped me from sitting down." Sirius said smugly and sat down on Cassidy's legs.

"Get off me Black for the last time stop sitting on my LEGS!" Cassidy yelled at Sirius as well as trying to remove her legs from under his bum.

"Go bug the Slytherins, Snivellus for crying out loud. That's something to do." Rachel said as she tried to shove Remus off the seat next to her.

"I just want to sit down. geese" Remus said still trying to sit down.

"Well I don't want you to sit down. Sit down and face the consequences." Rachel said glaring at Remus.

"What consequences?" Remus asked.

"This!" Rachel said as she put a shielding charm around her seat.

"Hey no fair!" Remus said as he was shoved towards the door as well as James, and Sirius.

"You and your stupid shield charm. You're no fun." Sirius pouted.

"Fine we'll leave." James said.

"Not like you could get in" Lily muttered to Cassidy and Rachel who were smirking.

"Come on guys, we'll go set some stink pellets in the new first years compartments." Sirius said.

Once the guys were gone the girls were talking abruptly about what just happened.

"That was awesome Rach. Good timing!" Cassidy said smiling.

"Now if they bug us on the train again just put that shield charm on. Its perfect." Lily said.

"Yep this power does come in handy." Rachel said happily.

The rest of the train ride went by quickly. Soon they were exiting off the train and heading towards the castle in the horseless carriages. Upon reaching the castle, the students entered the main entrance to get buckets of water poured all over them by Peeves who was laughing maliciously.

"The Ickle Studikins are wet. Ooo." Peeves said in a mock baby voice.

Lily just glared and gathered all the water and shoved it back at him. Peeves eyes widened as all the water struck him and he bounced out of the entrance hall. The students looked at Lily in awe.

"How did you do that?" Chelsea Garter asked.

"Oh." Lily said a little uneasily. "Well it was just a quick spell I learned. Just say the spell and flick your wand." Lily said faking a smile. She completely forgot that she wasn't suppose to let anyone know about her powers as well as see her doing it.

"Well whatever that was, it was brilliant!" Riley Jacobs said amazed.

"It was nothing, lets get going now girls." Lily said quickly and headed off towards the great hall with Cassidy and Rachel.

"Sorry guys, that was a close one. I forgot we weren't suppose to let anyone know or see." Lily said as she sat down at their usual spot at the Gryffindor Table.

"Its ok Lils, just be careful next time." Rachel said as she sat on Lily's left.

"But overall bloody job well done, that peeves is annoying." Cassidy said as she sat next to Lily right side.

"Thanks." Lily replied happily.

The girls decided to put their plan into action now. They finished their prank and were smiling innocently as they waited for the sorting ceremony to start.

The Marauders strutted in last causing everyone to watch them come in. That just annoyed the Emeralds and caused them to roll their eyes. They walked over casually over to where the Emeralds were sitting and sat across from them. They made eye contact and just ignored each other. They waited patiently for the Sorting Ceremony to start and end so they could eat.

The sorting continued on and the Marauders an the Emeralds were getting hungry.

"Is it over yet?" Sirius whispered to James while holding his stomach.

"Its only on J. Just wait alright." James whispered back.

The sorting ceremony finally finished and everyone was waiting for Dumbledore to say something.

"Welcome! Welcome back students!" Dumbledore said with arms wide opened. "I will no longer deny you of the delicious food that is waiting to be eaten. So eat up!" With a flick of his wand the food appeared out of nowhere and everyone smiled happily.

Everyone started to eat their food delightfully. Then suddenly there was a loud belch. Then another, then another. The whole hall was filled with loud belching noises from every table.

"What (belch) the heck is (belch) happening (belch)!" Sirius said.

The girls just laughed at everyone belching loudly. They decided just on a simple opening feast prank. So they put belching pellets in everyone's goblet. The girls were smirking.

"Emeralds! (Belch!)" James said trying to stop the belches.

The Emeralds smiled sweetly at the Marauders who were belching loudly.

"Can (belch) you please (belch) stop this! (belch)" Remus asked hitting his chest trying to stop the belches.

"But its hilarious." Cassidy said laughing while mimicking belching noises.

"Ms. Evans, Ms. Smiths, Ms. Morgans. Will you please give the counter jinx for this belching nonsense." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

The girls sighed. "Yes Professor." with a wave of their wands, the belches stopped with one last loud belch from Sirius.

"Oops sorry." Sirius said smiling.

Everyone laughed at Sirius who was loving the attention. The Emeralds got up and walked towards the exit of the Great Hall. Catcalls and applause were being exchanged as the Emeralds walked out. They took one last bow and left the Great Hall.

-------------------------

"8:00pm tomorrow." McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes, we know." the girls chorused.

The girls left McGonagall's office and headed back to the Great Hall. They entered smirking and sat down at their usual seat.

"That was lovely ladies. It really touched me." Sirius said.

"Suck it up then." Cassidy said.

A lot of girls heads turned and they gasped softly. There seemed to be a Marauder fan club forming. Cassidy just rolled her eyes and finished eating her dinner. Soon dinner was over and Dumbledore got up to say his opening speech.

"Welcome back students! It is a joy to have you all back safe and well." Dumbledore said brightly. "Now to get to some announcements. If you would like to try out for a Quidditch House team, please see Madam Splitz or any house team captain for details. Remember only second years and above."

"Next Mr. Filch our caretaker has asked yet again to remind you that magic used in the corridor is forbidden." he glanced at the Marauders and Emeralds who were smiling innocently. Everyone was looking at them. "Also Mr. Filch has posted a list of all the things not allowed here at Hogwarts. I think about 388 items. So please check the list when you can." Dumbledore said again smiling at Marauders and Emeralds.

"I would like to announce our new Head boy and Girl. Mr. Justin Waters (Hufflepuff) and Ms. Margie Von (Ravenclaw. Congratulations!" Dumbledore announced.

Both Heads stood up and greeted everyone who were applauding.

"Lastly the forbidden forest and whomping willow are both areas to take caution around. Now, since we are all tired, I will let you all go to sleep. Classes start first thing in the morning. Goodnight!" Dumbledore finished.

All the students filed out of the great hall going to their respectable house common rooms. The Emeralds and Marauders strolled the corridors towards Gryffindor Tower. The Marauders reached the portrait of the Fat Lady first.

"Hello young sirs. Have a good summer." the Fat Lady asked.

"Yes we have thank you." Remus replied.

"That's nice to here. Password?" the Fat Lady asked again.

"Um, do you guys know it?" Remus asked.

"No, I thought you knew." James said.

"Didn't you ask the prefects before we got up here." Sirius said annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry dears, no password, no entry. I guess you'll have to wait until someone comes." the Fat Lady said.

"Wonderful, I really need to go to the bathroom." James said jumpy.

The Emeralds came around the corner humming sweetly. "It looks here that some lost Marauders had forgotten the password." Cassidy said.

"No we didn't we just didn't ask." Sirius retorted.

"Same thing." Cassidy said.

"Can you please just tell us the password. I'm tired." Remus said politely.

"Hmm. Lils, Rach, what do you think we should do." Cassidy said.

"I really don't know." Lily said.

"Beats me." Rachel said smiling.

"Please, we just want to get in. Were sorry for the pellets earlier but I need to go bathroom." James said.

Lily pretended to wipe a fake tear.

"Please." James said pleadingly.

"Alright, Alright." Lily said.

"We'll be the kind generous young ladies that we are." Cassidy said.

"Thanks, now please hurry." James said.

"Password ladies." the Fat Lady asked smiling at the quarrelling they were having.

"New Beginnings!" the girls chorused.

"Right you are, you may enter." the portrait swung open revealing the Gryffindor Common Room. The girls headed directly up the girls staircase to their dormitories. They saw James sprinting to the bathroom. They just smirked and walked up.

"Its so wonderful to be home!" Lily said as she walked over to her bed.

"I know, home is fun, but nothing beats Hogwarts." Cassidy said as she laid down on her bed.

"Hogwarts will always be our second home." Rachel said as she went to get ready for bed.

A few minutes later all girls were ready to go to sleep.

"Good Night!" they said.

----------------------------

A/N: Please Review!

CrimsonEmeralds


	13. Quidditch TryOuts

**Chapter 13**

_Quidditch Try-outs _

The First week of school was quick. The Gryffindor Quidditch Try-outs were said to be held on September 14th on Saturday morning. Lily and Cassidy were beyond excitement. The Quidditch Try-outs were tomorrow and Lily and Cassidy couldn't wait.

"One more day. Breath. Breath." Cassidy said.

"Calm down, we'll do great." Lily said comforting.

"You guys will definitely do fine. You guys were great at practices." Rachel said assuring.

"Alright. Its just, what if I just screw up and miss a shot or drop the quaffle." Cassidy said nervously.

"You'll do fine. Really don't freak out." Rachel said.

"Cass, don't stress. Stressing will make you miss, drop and screw up tomorrow. So don't freak ok." Lily said warmly.

"Alright. I'll calm down." Cassidy said sighing.

"What is this, nerves Smiths." Sirius said as he passed by the Emeralds going towards Potions.

"Shut-up Black! I hope you get a bludger to that big fat head of yours." Cassidy said glaring.

"Nope I won't because i'll just hit it out of the way." Sirius said smirking.

"Not unless your big fat head gets too big and you can't keep yourself in the air. You'll just fall out of the sky which is perfectly fine too." Cassidy said smiling sweetly.

"Wow, I feel so loved." Sirius said putting his hands to his heart. "See you at Try-outs Smiths, Evans."

Sirius disappeared down the corridor towards the dungeons. "Err I hate his freaking guts!" Cassidy said frustrated.

"We all do Cass. Don't worry." Rachel and Lily said comforting Cassidy.

"Lets go, we'll be late for Potions." Lily said. The girls walked off towards potions.

-------------------------------------------------------

The much awaited Quidditch try-outs finally came. The girls got up early and went straight to the Quidditch try-outs early to get warmed up. Rachel watched in the stands as Lily and Cassidy flew around the quidditch pitch a couple of times. They touched back down when they saw the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Jacob Wood come onto the field.

Soon everyone who was trying out was there. To Cassidy and Lily's nervousness, there was about 6 other people trying out for chaser.

"Alright. Can Everyone Hear me?" Jacob Wood shouted.

"Yeah" was heard.

"Ok, Today it will be pretty basic. People trying out for Beater please stand over there next to Jake Brown. People trying out for Chasers please stand over their next to our Co-Captain Kayla Kingsley. And people trying out for seeker please line up here in front of me. Chasers are going first, then the beaters, and lastly the seekers. Everyone please watch patiently until its your turn to try-out."

"Its pretty simple how the try-outs work. You all do a couple of drills and competitions. Who ever is the best will get in, so try your hardest." Jacob finished. "Ok Chasers up first!"

"Good luck Smiths, Evans." Sirius and James said smiling and headed off to the side to watch them.

Lily and Cassidy were just annoyed that they were going to watch them.

Lily and Cassidy Lined up behind Kayla Kingsley. The Others trying out for the team were Sandy Chutes, a Fifth year, Megan Elsey a Fourth Year, Kevin Bailey and John Solmey who are both third years and George Neox and Harold Sion who are both sixth years. Lily and Cassidy were beyond nervous now. Everyone was older than them and much bigger.

"Don't worry Cass, we'll do fine." Lily whispered supportively.

Cassidy gulped. "I hope so."

"First and foremost, there are two vacant spots for Chasers on the Gryffindor team. I shall warn you that I am quite picky who I want on the team so I suggest you do the best you can." Kayla Kingsley said commandingly. "Alright I want all of you to find a partner."

Lily and Cassidy stood by each other as Sandy and Megan, Kevin and John, and George and Harold got into partners.

"Alright, now you and your partner will go fly through the obstacle course we have set up, twice. You are to pass the quaffle back and forth through the obstacle while dodging a variety of things . Then you will shoot the quaffle through one of the hoops pass our very own Keeper Captain Wood. You each will have a turn to shoot, that is why you go twice. This will test your coordination, passing and handling skills, your swiftness, and as well as your shooting skills." Kayla finished. "Now we'll decide the order. We'll start with oldest. George, Harold your up first."

Lily and Cassidy watched George and Harold go through the obstacle course. It was horrible, things jumping out of no where, bludgers flying everywhere. Bewitched brooms flying around.

Harold dropped the quaffle twice and had to fly hecka fast to catch it. They passed the quaffle a couple of times very sloppily. Harold passed it to George who was nearing the goals then a bludger came out of nowhere and knocked him off.

They flew through the obstacle again just as bad as before and George this time passed it to Harold who shot towards the goal. Wood just caught it easily.

Lily and Cassidy were in shock and drowning in nervousness.

"Shoot, I think this is harder than we thought." Lily said who was now had nerves.

"We'll do our best." Cassidy said still nervous.

"Alright." Kayla said shocked at the performance just pulled. "Ok, next group is Sandy and Megan. Start."

Sandy and Megan were pretty good. They did better at passing the ball than George and Harold did. When both tried scoring, Megan hit the ring and Sandy missed the ring completely.

"Good Job girls." Kayla said still not impressed. "Alright our last group. Lily and Cassidy. You can start."

Lily and Cassidy both nodded their heads at each other and flew towards the obstacle course. They both flew gracefully through the obstacle course dodging all the bludgers and passing the quaffle perfectly.

They flew past the bewitched brooms and past some more flying bludgers. Lily passed the ball to Cassidy and Cassidy caught it with ease. She then approached Wood who was watching impressed but well focused. Cassidy flew fast determined to make a goal. She passed to Lily who passed it back and Cassidy took a swift shot. The quaffle slipped past Woods fingers into the goal. Cassidy grinned broadly and high-fived Lily's hand.

"GO SMITHS!" Sirius, James, bellowed.

"Way to go Cass!" Rachel screamed from the stands with Remus who was cheering loudly.

Lily and Cassidy took position again and once again flew towards the obstacle course. They flew through the course even better than they did before. Lily made some fancy moves while dodging bewitched brooms that were jerking towards them.

Cassidy did some fancy spins and catches. Both were looking pretty good to Kayla who was smiling. Cassidy passed the ball to Lily who caught it easily while dodging a bludger then passed it back to Cassidy quickly. Cassidy caught it and headed towards the hoops again.

Wood looked determined not to let it get passed him this time. Cassidy passed it back to Lily. She started fast toward the hoop and was about to make a shot then made a behind the pass to Cassidy. That caught Wood off guard and he looked directly to Cassidy who swiftly passed it back to Lily who shot pass Wood's head. Wood was so shocked, he just sat their on his broom wide-eyed.

"GO EVANS!!" Sirius and James shouted.

"That was Brilliant Lily!!" Rachel said loudly.

"Great Pass!!" Remus shouted.

Lily and Cassidy touched back down to the ground to where Kayla was clapping loudly.

"I am quite impressed you too." Kayla said brightly.

"Thanks" Lily and Cassidy replied breathing heavily from flying.

"Alright that ends the Chaser Try-outs. People who made chasers will be posted on the bulletin in the Common Room tomorrow morning."

Cassidy and Lily hugged each other tightly. "We did great!" They said.

James and Sirius walked over.

"I have to hand it to you girls, you are pretty god darn good. I'm sure you two made the team." Sirius said patting Lily and Cassidy on the shoulder.

"Er..Thanks. Um Beater Try-outs are next so good luck." Cassidy said. It seemed like she tried so hard to say that sentence.

"Don't worry I'll wow them with my beautiful skills." Sirius said as he strutted over to Jake Brown.

Lily, Cassidy and James sat down on the sidelines watching the beater try-outs. There were three people trying out. Riley Jacobs, Second year, Will Burrow, Third Year, and Jeana Stimoth Fifth year. But Sirius didn't even look nervous at all. He just grinned at everyone.

"Alright, I too expect the best out of each and every one of you." Jake Brown said clearly. "You'll be doing the drills single handedly. Its pretty basic you will fly through an obstacle similar to what the chasers went through, except you don't have to pass a quaffle or shoot anything. The Beater sticks have been charmed to keep count of how many bludgers you can hit out of the way in a certain amount of time. Alright lets start. Stimoth you first." Jake finished.

Jeana Stimoth hit 9 bludgers in 2 minutes time. Will Burrow hit 8 bludgers in 2 minutes. Riley hit 15 bludgers in 2 minutes.

It was now Sirius turn. He just kept grinning. He got on his Nimbus 1500 and flew through the obstacle. He just started to hit every bludger that came in close contact with him. He didn't even need to duck from any of the bludgers, he'd just hit them out of the way. Lets just say that in the end. Everyone was open mouthed. Sirius hit 23 Bludgers in 2 minutes time.

"Go Sirius!!" James and Remus shouted.

"Thank you, Thank you, You all are too kind." Sirius said bowing when he came back down. This caused all the girls watching to giggle The Guys to laugh and the Emeralds to roll their eyes smiling at his bludger hitting ability.

"That was a brilliant job Sirius." Jake said amazed. "Alright this concludes the beater try-outs. The person who made beater will be posted up on the bulletin."

"Sirius, buddy, that was a brilliant show." James said patting Sirius' back.

"Told you Smiths, that I'd hit everything that came my way." Sirius said happily.

"Fine. You hit everything that came your way." Cassidy said pouting madly.

"Thanks for that compliment. It brings tears to my eyes." Sirius said joyfully.

"You definitely got beater." Lily said.

"I believe too." Sirius said grinning.

"Hey, the seeker try-outs about to begin." Lily pointed out.

"Oh, Yeah. Wish me luck." James said heading towards Wood who was gathering all the people trying out for seeker.

"Good Luck!" They chorused. Lily, Cassidy, and Sirius sat down on the sidelines. Remus and Rachel were up in the stands since they were not trying out, they are not allowed in the pitch.

There were 3 people trying out for seeker. Chelsea Garter, Second year, Julie Jacobs, Third year. and William Court, Seventh year.

"Okay. Everyone gather around." Jacob Wood said. "Seeker try-outs will be similar to the chasers and beaters try-outs. You will go through the obstacle like everyone else has. Dodging bludgers and other things that are in there. But this time we'll let the golden snitch fly around the obstacle. We've put a shield charm around the obstacle so that the snitch won't get lost. Basically who every catches the snitch the fastest while dodging all the other things will be our new seeker. Understood?" Jacob finished.

"Alright, the oldest go first. Court you're first."

Court entered the obstacle course and got his hand hit with a bludger. He kept going, looking for the snitch. In 12 minutes time, He was able to catch the snitch.

Next was Julie Jacobs. She dodged everything, but found the snitch in 15 minutes time.

Then Chelsea Garter went. She found the snitch in 9 minutes time while dodging everything. Jacob was impressed.

It finally came to James. He entered the obstacle course with confidence. He flew around for the snitch as fast as possible. He dodged 3 bludgers. He kept searching and searching. He saw a glint of yellow in the flash to the left. He swiftly turned and saw the golden snitch swirling around a bewitched broom. James zoomed toward the snitch as fast as his broom could take him. He was arms reached from the snitch. The snitch made a sudden turn downward and James let go of his hand that was holding the broom and caught the snitch with both hands. He was hanging off his broom upside down with only his legs, holding the snitch. He swung himself back over on top of the broom. He grinned widely and flew toward the cheering crowd.

"That was a great catch!" Jacob said patting his back. "Great time too. You caught the snitch in 6 minutes. Almost record like."

"Thanks, I do try." James said happily

"Ok that ends the Try-Outs for today. Please look at the bulletin tomorrow morning to see if you've made the team."

Every walked off together.

"Brilliant Catch!" Sirius and Remus yelled.

"That was a pretty cool move!" Cassidy said in awe.

"That was very skillful." Lily said also in awe.

"I thought you were going to fall." Rachel said amazed.

"Thanks, I actually didn't mean to do that." James said in all honesty. He thought he was just going to fall off, but he was lucky.

"Well your lucky then there Jamesey." Sirius said patting his back hard.

"Thanks and what did I say about Jamesey Sirius." James said warningly.

"Fine, Fine. You said if I ever say that again that you freeze me into a block of ice and dropped me at the bottom of the lake, I know." Sirius said normally.

"Good." James said amusedly. They all headed off toward the castle all happy about how well the try-outs went for them.

-----------------------------------------------

The very next day. James, Lily, Cassidy, and Sirius all got up at the break of dawn to see if they made the team or not.

Lily and Cassidy ran down the stairs toward the bulletin. James and Sirius also ran down the boys stairs toward the bulletin.

They met at the bulletin and started to shove each other trying to see the bulletin.

"Wait, lets do this in an orderly manner." James said.

"Fine. Just one of you read off who got it ok." Lily suggested.

"Alright. Lets see..." James looked.

"Sirius, congratulations, you are officially the new beater." James read

"Yes! See I do have skills." Sirius said grinning from ear to ear. Cassidy just shook her head and waited patiently for her name to be called.

"I made seeker, yeah mua!" James said happily.

"Ms. Smiths, Ms. Smiths Oh yes here it is..." James said.

"Congratulations, you are one of the new chasers."

"YES!!" Cassidy shrieked with joy. She gave Lily a tight hug and skipped around the common room.

Lily waited for her name. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"And lastly, lets see. Lily Evans, Lily Evans...James said.

"Oh" James said sadly.

"What! What happened!" Lily asked nervously.

Sirius looked over at the list.

"Oh dear."

"Oh, i'm sorry Lily." James said looking at Lily disappointedly.

"I didn't make it." Lily said softly.

"I'm sorry Lily." James said looking down.

"Lils, its alright." Cass said comforting.

"Ok, um..but err, who ..um m.made it?" Lily said trying to form a sentence.

"I'm afraid that Ms. _Lillian _Evans made it. No Lily, sorry." James said trying to suppress his laughter.

"POTTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Lily screamed. That scream definitely would have woken up everyone. Lily jumped towards James who started to run.

Lily chased James around the common room. James was laughing hysterically and Lily was smiling angrily at James for making her get sad for no reason.

"I swear Potter that was not funny." Lily said as she stopped behind a couch trying to get to James. James was on the other side trying to avoid Lily.

"But it was so hard to resist." James said happily at Lily.

"Then try harder." Lily retorted.

"What is the yelling about?" Arthur Weasley said approaching the two 2nd years fighting. "You should at least wait until everyone is awake."

"Sorry Arthur." Lily apologized.

" No problem, just don't do it again ok."

"Yes sir." Lily and James replied.

"What was the fuss all about anyway?" Arthur yawned.

"Oh, Mr. Potter here thought it would be hilarious to pretend like I didn't make the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Its Lillian Evans who made it not Lily." Lily said glaring at James who was smiling innocently.

Arthur chuckled. "Well congratulations on making the team I see." Arthur said looking at the bulletin. "Four new members and they're all second years. You guys must be really good."

"Yes we are." Sirius said posing like a super hero.

Arthur just laughed. "Alright, you guys might want to head out of here because I think I hear Molly coming down. You know how she's cranky in the morning. So get going."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

The two Emeralds and Marauders exited the portrait hole and headed down to breakfast which would start in 15 minutes anyway, for the early breakfast.

A/N: Please review!


	14. Christmas Already!

**Chapter 14**

_Christmas already!_

Time did this weird turn and its already Christmas Break. During that funky time change, a couple of things happened. Pranks were pulled, nasty comments were made from students coughSnapecough. And again more pranks were pulled on the students who said the nasty comments.

Snape was dissing on the Emeralds and Marauders saying that they cheated. They didn't make the team on talent, they only made it on pure bribery as he put it. Then saying how the heck did Lily get on the team, saying that she was a stupid Mudblood. This of course pissed them off, especially Lily, and got himself locked in the bathroom with Moaning Myrtle who kept wailing and wailing on about how mean the kids were to her when she was alive. Snape was screaming trying to get out. Myrtle was freaking him out. The Emeralds and Marauders were laughing hysterically at Snape's loud girl cries for help. Of course McGonagall heard the screaming and gave them detention. The usual routine.

The next couple of months passed quickly. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was slaughtering everyone in competition. Hufflepuff was killed in the points. By Lily and Cassidy's amazing shooting skills got them a score of 240 points, Sirius great beating ability, he knocked all the bludgers at all the Hufflepuff players who were knocked out leaving only 3 players plus James wonderful catch of the snitch. 390 points went to Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall was delighted to finally see the Gryffindor Team winning after a long time.

The two groups were becoming more and more popular by the day. The Marauder Society of Admirers (M.S.A.) was established in November. The M.S.A was run by 80 percent of the girls population at Hogwarts minus the Slytherins, they really don't like anyone.

The Emeralds were laughing at the new found club. They said that the girl population must be off their rocker when they came up with that group. But they did have the guy population fondling over them, they just didn't form group.

But for the Marauders, they loved attention, so they loved the club. Especially if it were run by girls. This of course will always cause the Emeralds to roll their eyes.

That pretty much sums up the whole 4 months that passed.

-----------------------------------------------

The Emeralds and Marauders were walking back to the Gryffindor Common room from Dinner. They were officially on their winter break.

"That was a lovely prank." Sirius said as he walked over to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Of course it was lovely, it was done by us." Cassidy said as she sped past Sirius towards the portrait.

"Getting all of the Slytherins to sing 'Don't break my heart' and dance to it was hilarious." James complimented.

"Thank you, we do try." Lily replied also speeding past them catching up with Cassidy. Rachel ran past them trying to keep up with both of her friends.

"Password ladies?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Fairy Lights!" the girls chorused.

"Right you, are." the portrait opened and the girls ran towards their dormitory.

"Race you guys up to the top!" Lily said as she sped up the stairs.

"No fair, you got a head start!" Cassidy inclined.

"Then you'll have to run faster!" Rachel said as she past Cassidy.

As for the Marauders, they just looked at them in weird confusion. They just watched the Emeralds racing toward their dormitory in amusement. Once they disappeared they heard a faint "Beat Ya!"

"I believe Evans won." James said.

The Marauders settled themselves around the fire.

"So, guys what's your plans for the break?" James asked.

"Well, nothing really. How bout you?" Sirius asked James.

"Nothing either, want to come over then for break then, the week before Christmas?" James suggested.

"Sure. You know your mother loves having me around." Sirius said smiling.

"That sounds so creepy coming from you." James said laughing. "How bout you Remus, you want to come?"

"I can stay probably from the 22nd until Christmas Eve only. I promised my mother that I would stay with her on Christmas." Remus said sadly. The full moon was on Christmas Day.

"Oh." James said while looking at Sirius who nodded. "Well, we'll still have tons of fun before that."

"Yep." Remus said happily hiding his sadness. He hated keeping the secret from his friends, but if he wanted to keep his friends, he had to be quiet. No one would want to be friends with a werewolf.

-------------------------------------------------

"Beat ya!" Lily yelled when she settled herself down on her bed.

"Because you had a head start." Cassidy pointed out.

"I know. We'll do it fair and square next time. I just felt like beating someone today." Lily said.

"So what are you girls doing for break?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I'm just heading home." Lily replied.

"I too, I just feel like I should go home." Cassidy answered.

"Good, I'm going home too. My dad's coming back from Germany." Rachel said happily.

"That's great Rach, how long was he gone?" Lily asked.

"Oh, almost forgot. He came back 2 months after Christmas. He then left about 4 months after that to go back. I think about 6 months." Rachel said doing math in her head.

"Wow, 6 months." Cassidy said.

"Well, he is a businessman, it requires a lot of traveling." Rachel replied.

"So were all going home, cool. We can hang out." Cassidy said.

"Yeah. I have this new prank I want to try out on Petunia. She sent a nasty letter along with my parents when they asked me to come home this Christmas." Lily said.

"Cool, that's another fun way to occupy our time." Cassidy said.

"Were leaving tomorrow right? What time?" Rachel asked.

"Oh I think 9am or something. I'm gonna pack some things." Lily said while starting to pack.

--------------------------------------------------

The next morning The Emeralds went down for breakfast. They would be leaving to go to the train in 2 hours.

The girls finished their breakfast and headed toward the horseless carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade station.

They were finally on the Hogwarts express that would take them back to London.

-------------------------------------------------

(At James house)

"James! Sirius is here!" Catherine Potter yelled from downstairs.

"Okay Mom!" James said. He sped down the stairs where Sirius walking abruptly talking to Mrs. Potter who was just laughing.

"Well, thank you Mrs. P. for having me over." Sirius said charmingly.

"No need to thank." Mrs. Potter said amusingly at Sirius weird charm.

"Stop sucking up to my mom Sirius, lets go." James said shaking his head.

"Alrighty lets go." Sirius said happily as they raced up the stairs towards James' room.

Once safely secured in James' room, they began their conversation about Remus.

"Ok, I have the days of Remus' mysterious 'disappearances'." Sirius said putting disappearances in air quotes.

"I have Remus' moods chart how he is before and after he leaves." James said pulling out the chart.

"So...do you see any pattern?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not so sure, but lets see." James said while looking at the calendar chart. "He leaves once a month. But he doesn't leave on the same day. So how do we put that together." James said looking at calendar chart to see any kind of connection.

"I'm stuck." Sirius said confused.

"Well lets see his moods." James said looking at Remus' mood chart. "Beat-up, Worn out, tired, scratches on his arm actually sometimes." James inclined.

"He has scratches?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, all over his arm, he seems to hide it all the time." James said.

"You don't think that maybe his mom isn't really sick, but is abusive and just beats him." Sirius said skeptically.

"Of course not!" James said confused at why Sirius would think such a thing. "If that were the reason, then...then why does he go home once a month. I'm pretty sure its not because he wants to go home and get beat."

Sirius just shrugged. "It was just a suggestion."

"Ok, well anything else we know." James asked.

"Not that I know of. Its just he goes home once a month and is tired and worn out when he comes back. I don't see a connection?" Sirius explained.

'Goes home, once a month, then is tired after and before. Scratches on arms. That sounds very familiar...hmm.' James thought.

"Hey Sirius, lets go down to the library, I want to check something out." James said while thinking.

"Ok, as long as the library isn't like the one at school then i'll be ok." Sirius said uneasily. He just doesn't like libraries.

"No its not, the one in the house. Lets go." James said getting up.

Sirius and James went down the hall towards James' own private Library. Upon entering, James went straight to looking through the different parts of his mom's healer books. James dad, Harold Potter is a world-famous auror. Catherine Potter is a well known healer. So that explains the big house with its own private library and quidditch pitch in the backyard.

"Symptoms, Symptoms, Symptoms." James repeated over and over.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I'm looking for any symptoms, that have tiredness once a month." James explained as he looked through "_Medi-Witches: Knowing the Facts."_

James looked through the book, he was looking for tiredness once a month. A small column of information caught his attention. It was a picture of a werewolf howling at the moon. James looked at it closely. He read the description. It said: In order to become a werewolf, you would have to be bitten by a werewolf. If bitten, there is no cure yet found for a werewolf bite, you will transform into a werewolf every month during a full moon. The symptoms of a werewolf are, fatigued behavior before and during and after transformation. Mild bruises, scratches, and minor injuries may appear on legs, and arms.

James thought for a while then looked at Remus' calendar chart. He looked at all the months and days he leaves. Remus left on all the days that had the full moon symbol on the calendar. James was shocked for a while.

"Whats wrong James, something interesting." Sirius asked looking at James baffled expression.

"Err, um..I..I think I know why Remus is always disappearing." James asked still baffled.

"Alrighty, lets hear it, why?" Sirius asked intrigued.

"Um..I think that, err, Remus is..umawerewolf." James said the last part quickly.

Sirius plugged a finger in his ear and said "Sorry, didn't quite catch that, what did you say, this time speak slowly."

James sighed. "I said was that I think Remus is a werewolf."

Sirius looked confused. "Remus is a werewolf?"

"Yes, because all of his symptoms add up." James said. "Think about, goes home once a month, not always on the same day. Leaves on the day of the full moon, and comes back looking tired and has minor scratches on his arms. Its the only explanation."

"Well, maybe we should ask him, to make sure." Sirius suggested still skeptical.

"Oh yeah just go straight up to him and say 'Hey Remus, how's it going, oh by the way are you a werewolf." James said shaking his head.

"No." Sirius said. "I was just saying that maybe we just ask him that we need to talk to him or something like that. Corner him or just confront him." Sirius suggested.

James looked skeptical at first then nodded in yes. "Why not. Alright we can ask tomorrow when he comes over. We'll probably not be direct at first, just to see if he's acting weird, then we can ask."

"Alright." Sirius said. He was hoping they were wrong.

----------------------------------------

"Hey Remus!" James and Sirius said.

"Hey guys, having a good break?" Remus asked as he was bringing his luggage upstairs towards his room, which was one of the guest rooms.

"Pretty good." James said, following Remus up towards the guest room.

"Yeah, just thinking up some more good schemes." Sirius said as they entered the room.

"Cool." Remus said.

"How long are you staying again?" James asked.

"Oh-well, today until the 24th. So about 2 days." Remus said. '3 more days until it happens again.' Remus thought sadly. "I promised my mom I would stay with her remember."

"Oh yeah.. I remember." Sirius said.

"By the way Remus, how is your mom? Doing any better?" James asked, trying to see if he looked any bit of nervous.

"My mom, oh..she um, she's doing good. She's still having some problems." Remus said trying to think of a excuse.

"What does your mom have anyway? Is it like cancer, my grandpa had skin cancer." James inquired.

"Oh, well, I'm not so sure about it. The healers won't tell me anything." Remus said nervously. 'Calm down, just breath and don't slip.' Remus thought rapidly.

"Oh, ok." James said. He looked at Sirius and nodded. Sirius headed towards the bedroom door and locked it shut.

"Whats going on?" Remus asked a little uneasy.

"Remus we want you to be honest and straight forward with us." James said politely.

"About what?" Remus said trying to act confused. I hope this isn't what I think it is.

"What? What ever your trying to hide from us." Sirius said. "You know you can tell us anything right."

"Yes." Remus said quietly.

"So do you have anything you want us to know." James said pressing on.

"Um.."

"Alright, let us try a different approach, shall we." Sirius suggested. "We will ask you one simple question and we want an honest answer."

Remus nodded slowly.' Please don't let it be what I don't want it to be.' Remus prayed in his head.

"Ok...Remus-" James paused. "-are you a werewolf." he finished slowly.

Remus felt all his insides scramble. He looked up at them. They were staring at him silently.

Remus slowly nodded his head in yes. "yes." He said very very softly.

"Ok." James said politely. "That's all we wanted to know."

"I'll get going then." Remus said sadly getting up.

"Um, another question Remus. Where are you going?" Sirius asked confused.

"I'm going home, I'm sure you don't want a werewolf staying at your house. I'll just go." Remus said getting his trunk.

"Confusion, why would we not want you staying here?" Sirius asked.

"We don't care if you're a werewolf. Where did you get that idea?" James said.

"You d..don't?" Remus asked.

"Of course we don't care, you're our friend Remus, fellow Marauder, and like a brother to me. It really doesn't matter to me if you are a werewolf. You're still Remus to me."

"Me as well." Sirius said. "Jamesey seems to have summed up what I was going to say but really, werewolf or not, you will always be Remus to us." Sirius said smiling.

"I thought I say don't call me Jamesey." James said annoyed.

Remus just smiled. He was going to keep his friends and they don't care that he was a werewolf.

"Come on, Mom is making home made French bread pizza, very good." James said rubbing his stomach.

"Oo, your mothers delicious home made goods. Brings joy to my tummy." Sirius said half dreamily.

"You really scare me sometimes." James said as they headed towards the door.

-----------------------------------------------

It was Christmas morning and James was the first to wake up. He jumped up and headed towards Sirius' room down the hall.

James barged in. Sirius was sleeping on his stomach mouth opened slightly. James ran up towards his bed and started jumping up and down.

Sirius was still sleeping soundly. James rolled his eyes and started poking Sirius.

"Sirius, its Christmas, lots of presents!" James shouted in his ear.

Sirius still didn't move.

"Gosh, you are a deep sleeper." James said aloud. "Alrighty, more presents for me."

Sirius yet again didn't move.

James started to think of something. "Hmm. freezing cold water on him. No, too mean. Lets see, hmm.. what will gets Sirikins up." James thought. An idea formed in his head and he grinned evilly.

"Wakey, Wakey Sirius. I brought some presents from downstairs. This one says 'To my Sirikins, Happy Christmas, With lots of love Cassidy." James said in Sirius' ear.

Sirius eyes opened half sleepily "Where!" Sirius said while getting up. "I knew Smiths had a thing for me." Sirius said grinning and looking for the present. "Where's it at?"

James just snickered at his friends cockiness.

"James!" Sirius shouted.

James sprinted for the door and down the stairs towards the living room where the Christmas Tree was set up.

"Morning Sweetie." Catherine Potter said warmly as she was in the living room.

"Hi Mom, Bye Mom." James said rapidly as he dashed into the living room.

"James Harold Potter! Come back here!" Sirius shouted as he ran after James.

"Hi Mrs. P. Lovely Christmas Morning isn't it." Sirius stopped and started to run after James again.

"Lovely morning it is." Mrs. Potter said while chuckling softly at their comical running scene.

In the end James was tackled by Sirius.

"Can we open presents now mom." James asked as he eagerly kneeled at the tree gazing upon all the presents.

"Alright, Alright." Mrs. Potter replied shaking her head in amusement. She headed toward the kitchen.

"Hmm. which one, which one." James looked around. "Oo, this one looks cool." Picking up a square package with fancy white paper.

"Whose it from?" Sirius asked.

"It says, To James, Not too much Mischief. Dad." James read.

"Not too much Mischief?" Sirius inclined.

"I don't know." James said as he opened the present. He looked at the object in confusion. He pulled out a silvery cloak.

"A cloak? I know its cold, but I don't think I need a cloak is necessary." James said.

"Cool!!" Sirius shouted.

"What, what happened?" James said looking around.

"No, no, that's not a regular cloak." Sirius said in awe.

"Its not?"

"No, that's an Invisibility Cloak! My uncle had one of those. Quite rare." Sirius said still in awe.

"It is! Awesome." James said happily.

"Try it on." Sirius said excitedly.

James swung the very large cloak over himself. His eyes widened when his body disappeared.

"This is awesome, think of all the pranks we can pull with this, including our abilities. This is going to be sweet!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

"Yep, Lets go owl Remus. This is going to be awesome." James said grinning.

-------------------------------------


	15. We just love Snivellus

**Chapter 15**

_We just love Snivellus!_

The Emeralds and Marauders finally returned back to Hogwarts from their Christmas Break. The Marauders were excited to use the invisibility cloak, even though James could stop time, the invisibility cloak is also a possibility.

It was now the beginning of March. Time does fly by fast.

James, Sirius, Lily, and Cassidy were heading down towards the quidditch pitch for practice. They were talking about the next match against Ravenclaw when they unfortunately ran into Snape.

"Well isn't this lovely, Potter, Black, Smiths and the filthy Mudblood." Snape sneered at them.

The four glared at Snape.

"Well isn't it the greasy haired slim ball who never heard of shampoo." Lily spat back.

"Excuse me, you don't have the entitlement to talk to me Mudblood. Your just filth that should be scraped off the bottom of my shoe." Snape snarled. "I still don't see how a dirty Mudblood would ever be allowed to play Quidditch, well it is Gryffindor, nothing special about them."

"Hello. Hello, do I have your attention." Lily said confidently waving a hand in his face. She cleared her throat and said. "I believe its you who does not have the justification, entitlement, or privilege to speak to me due to the fact that you are a sore idiotic contentious loser who can't get over the fact that I made it onto my House team and you poor snivellus didn't make the cut. So if you know what's best for you, I think you should shut that big hole in your face before I shut it for you." Lily finished glaring confidently at Snape who was looking pissed off.

Snape just glared at Lily with hatred. Snape opened his mouth but Lily responded first.

"What Snivellus, you have something to say to me." Lily shot back confidently.

He just glared and turned away. Lily heard him say "Stupid Mudblood" Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Wow Lils, impressive speech." Cassidy said happily at her friends comeback.

Sirius was pretending to wipe a tear, "That was the most beautiful comeback I have ever heard."

"Oh Sirius, suck it up. That was an inspiring speech that should be remembered for ages." James said.

Lily just smiled "Thanks, I do try my best. But I'm still getting him back for that filth comment on the bottom of his shoe, whatever."

"Ooo, i'll help!" Cassidy and Sirius said while raising their hands. They just looked at each other and stuck their tongues out glaring at each other

"I will not need your Marauders help thank you, he just needs to pay. ." Lily said while they headed towards the pitch again.

"Fine, but we'll come up with something as well." James said confidently.

"Whatever." Lily and Cassidy said. They hated to work with the Marauders. The only time that has ever happened was when they locked Snape in Moaning Myrtles Bathroom, but that wasn't considered together because they were just both there at the same time and decided to shove Snape in the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------

1 month after their little 'encounter'. The Marauders and the Emeralds decided now would be the perfect time to put both of their plans to be put into action. It was now mid April.

The Emeralds and Marauders headed down towards the Great Hall. They settled themselves at Gryffindor Table. All they needed now was for their target to come in.

Snape walked in looking greasy as ever at the Slytherin table. He started to eat his lunch. The Marauders and Emeralds decided to wait until everyone was present in the great hall.

A few minutes later, it seemed that everyone one in the Great Hall was settled in and eating. Both grinned evilly.

The mild chatter of the hall was silenced after all the candles went out, and all the windows were shut. People were freaking out, they're were gasps and scared voices.

All was interrupted when a light shined on the Slytherin table. Everyone's eyes shifted towards the spotlight shined on Snape. Snape then waved a hand out dramatically and got up onto the table. He removed his cloak and threw it at the other tables. He started to walk up and down the table with his arms wide open as if greeting everyone. He had a look of confidence on his face.

"Don't look at me. Oh, I hate the attention." Snape said dramatically while clasping the back of his hand to his forehead as if in shyness.

Everyone in the hall just started to snicker. The Emeralds and Marauders were looking at each other with hatred in their eyes.

Then Snape just shrugged his hand and started to dance. It was sort of an interpretive dance and Broadway musical mixed together.

"The Skies! The Clouds! The Stars! The Everlasting Life!" Snape started to sing dramatically while making crappy dramatic hand movements to match the lyrics.

"I bid thee Farewell! I dare not wish to see." Snape continued he paused dramatically and continued.

"What is with the drama?" Lily whispered fiercely at the Marauders.

"What is with the interpretive dance!" James answered back while glaring.

"We said we would take care of it ourselves." Lily whispered annoyed.

"Well we said that we would do a prank as well." James said confidently.

The two just glared at each other as the of the rest of the group did. Remus was the one to interrupt in truce.

"It doesn't matter now, the combination turned out even funnier than we thought it was so, just call it truce for now.

They just looked at each other annoyed.

"Fine"

"Whatever"

"Sure"

"Ok"

Everyone just started to laugh hysterically as Snape continued his odd singing and dancing. This continued on for about 5 minutes when Professor Slughorn pulled Snape off the table.

"What are you doing! I was in my creative state of mind, have you no Dignity!" Snape yelled. Everyone just fell down in laughter.

"Severus, stop it now." Professor Slughorn said warningly.

"Never, I will never stop my burning passion for the Theatre!" Snape said dramatically.

Both groups took off the spell they put on Snape. They're was a small popping noise and Snape looked around confused. Everyone was laughing. The Emeralds took a picture of the whole incident and projected it for everyone too see again. Snape turned crimson and sat down. He glared at the Marauders and Emeralds who were just smiling evilly.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Evans, Smiths, Morgans! Here now!" Professor McGonagall said dissatisfied.

"Will do Mickie!" Sirius said happily and got up. Everyone just laughed. Both groups headed out of the great hall. McGonagall just sighed.

-----------------------------

Dumbledore was again watching with joy. He loved watching the pranks they pulled. It was quite satisfying and funny. He smiled at all his students who were still laughing. Then his eyes shifted towards the 6 students exiting.

"I wonder when I should tell them." Dumbledore thought.

------------------------------

"Detention, 8:00 tonight." McGonagall said sternly shaking her head. "When will you 6 ever learn." McGonagall said sighing in tiredness.

The 6 just looked at each other still annoyed and headed out the door. They would have their detention in 8 hours. This would be their 2nd detention together.

"We have to make copies of that photograph." Sirius said happily.

"Whatever Black." Lily replied as the Emeralds headed towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. The Marauders headed a different direction.

"Password Dears?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Morality!" the Emeralds replied.

"You may enter." the portrait hole opened and the Emeralds walked towards their dormitories. Upon entering they just decided to relax until their detention with McGonagall.

--------

After the long wait until their detention, the Emeralds walked towards the Transfiguration classroom at 7:40pm. Once entering the classroom they waited until the Marauders would come. Once they came McGonagall began.

"For your unwarranted prank this afternoon, your detention will be slightly different than the others." McGonagall said with a hint of delight in her voice.

They 6 students looked at each other shooting daggers. They never liked getting detention together. It made them feel strange. They just continued to glare and wait for the detention to start so it can be over.

"For your detention this evening I will pair you off with the person opposite of your usual group." McGonagall said formally.

The Marauders and Emeralds eyes widened in horror. "What." the 6 chorused in shock.

"Yes, I will pair you off with the someone who isn't from your little groups. This will teach you 6 to get along with each other, hopefully." McGonagall said looking at their wide-eyed expression of complete disgust.

"Is that really necessary professor." Lily asked hopefully.

"Yes, you 6 need to learn how to get along. You are always bickering and causing chaos to prove to each other whose the best." McGonagall said sternly. She hoped that once they stop bickering they will be friendlier to each other and stop all the vicious pranks.

They all sighed in frustration and defeat.

"Alright, lets see who to pair with who." McGonagall said slightly happy. She looked at the 6 students glaring at each other. I best go with who hates who the most.

"Alright, Ms. Smiths and Mr. Black."

"What!" they both said clearly disgusted.

"I rather have anyone but him!" Cassidy said horrified.

"I rather have anyone but her!" Sirius said with the same expression.

"And that is why you 2 are paired off." McGonagall said while smiling slightly. "Alright, next pair will be Ms. Evans and..."

Lily prayed it would be Lupin, he was more bearable than Potter.

"Mr. Potter."

"No!" they said together. They looked at each other disgusted.

"And Ms. Morgans and Mr. Lupin that leaves you."

Rachel and Remus sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I will have each of you doing a different thing. Smiths, Black you will be cleaning and rearranging my classroom. Evans, Potter, you 2 will be in the hospital wing, Madam Flutes has something for you to do. Morgans, Lupin, you too will have to go help clean the Locker rooms with Madam Splitz. Off you go."

All 6 students groaned and headed toward their respectable detentions.

(Rachel and Remus Detention)

"Alright, I want you to clean and scrub all the showers and then I want you to wipe the floors, then help organize the equipment as well as trimming all of the school brooms. Remember no magic." Madam Splitz said sternly.

"Yes Madam Splitz" They said tiresomely.

They headed towards the showers first. When they entered, the shower stalls were all dirty with water build up all over the tiles and grime. They all looked disgusted.

"I can't believe we have to clean this, its unimaginably filthy." Rachel said as she started to scrub one of the shower stalls.

"You think I like it." Remus said in the stall next to hers.

"No I don't think you would like it. I was just pointing out that its filthy." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Whatever, lets just hurry and scrubbed these tiles, the sooner the better." Remus said disgusted at the grime all over the tiles.

"Fine." Rachel replied.

After about 1 hour and a half, they finished the disgusting bathroom showers which were now clean and grime free.

"We have to organize the equipment now." Remus said as they opened up the equipment closet. It was full of brooms, quaffles, and 4 boxes that were shaking menacingly. Those were supposed to be the bludgers and snitches.

They organized the equipment into an orderly fashion. They put the same amount of equipment into four sections, for the four different houses. They then went to trim all the brooms.

"What time is it anyway?" Rachel said exhausted.

"I don't know, but I think its late." Remus said trimming a tattered old broom.

"Wonder how everyone else is doing." Rachel said.

"I dunno, worst than us." Remus said while smiling. Rachel just shook her head and continued to trim the brooms.

(Sirius and Cassidy's detention)

"You two will rearrange the desks into a nice fashion. Then mop the floors. And lastly you will organize my supply room." McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes Professor." They said annoyed.

Cassidy and Sirius went straight to moving all the desks out of the way. They were going to mop up the floor first.

They moved all the desks to one side of the room with not so much difficulty.

"Alright Black, go get a few buckets of soapy water." Cassidy said as she was looking for a mop or some wash clothes.

"Whatever." Sirius said and strutted out of the room towards the bathroom. 2 minutes later Sirius brought 2 buckets of water. Cassidy looked at the buckets and sighed in frustration.

"Black I told you soapy water, you don't expect us to wash the floors clean just with water!" Cassidy pointed out frustrated.

"Yes you can, water can wash anything." Sirius said happily starting to mop the floor.

"You are impossible." Cassidy said in defeat.

"No your the ones whose impossible not me." Sirius inquired.

"And why is that." Cassidy asked annoyed as she scrubbed the floor.

"Because you can't except that I'm right." Sirius said as he dumped some not soapy water on the floor and started scrubbing.

"You are not right!" Cassidy said appalled. "We can't clean the bacteria infected floor without soapy water. The water can't just wash it away. You need the soap so you can get rid of all the bacteria you dung nut."

"I'm not a dung nut!" Sirius said while flinging a wet cleaning cloth at Cassidy which hit her in the face. "Ooops." Sirius said while snickering. "Accidents happen."

Cassidy's eyes widened in pure hatred. Sirius just continued to mop with another wash cloth.

Cassidy took the bucket of non soapy water and dumped it all over Sirius.

"What the heck was that for Smiths!" Sirius said completely soaked.

"Nothing. Accidents happen." Cassidy said while smiling sweetly and smirking.

Sirius just looked with pure hatred. He took the other bucket and flung all the water at Cassidy.

"Now that wasn't an accident!" Cassidy yelled.

"Of course, not, I did that intentionally." Sirius said smugly.

"Err!! You are an insufferable Git!!!!!!" Cassidy yelled.

"Why Thank you." Sirius said while grinning. Cassidy just shook her head and flung a wet cloth at his smirking face.

"That's it your gonna get it." Sirius said warningly. He started to get up.

"Not if you can't catch me." Cassidy said as she dashed out of the classroom. Sirius ran after her.

"You are gonna get it Smiths!! I will get my revenge." Sirius said while grinning. Cassidy was way ahead of him running down the long corridor.

"No your Not!" Cassidy said while dashing towards the girls bathroom.

Sirius was catching up and Cassidy ran faster. Sirius was a few feet away from her. She sped towards the bathroom and flung the door open and shut it in his face.

"Can't come in here Black! Girls Bathroom!" Cassidy said while grinning and breathing heavily.

"That's cheating! No fair!" Sirius said as he stood in front of the girls bathroom breathing heavily as well.

"BLACK, SMITHS, GET HERE NOW!" Professor McGonagall said furiously down the corridor.

Cassidy got out of the girls bathroom smirking and sticking out her tongue. Sirius replied with sticking out his tongue as well.

They both headed towards McGonagall's classroom. Upon entering they met a furious looking McGonagall who was pointing out the mess. Water was spilled all over the floor and tons of wash cloths tossed all over the floor.

"You two better have an explanation for this. I came into the classroom to check on you two and I almost slipped." McGonagall said looking at the students who had their heads down.

"Sorry Professor. Mr. Black here thought it would be funny if he throws a wash cloth at my face." Cassidy said.

"No, it was an _accident_." Sirius said while crossing his arms. Still soaking wet.

"No it wasn't, you did it on purpose." Cassidy said while crossing her arms as well. Also still soaking wet.

"Did not!" Sirius said.

"Did too!" Cassidy retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did too!" Sirius said smirking.

"Did not!" Cassidy said annoyed. "Hey! ERRR"

"Will you both stop it!" McGonagall said sighing loudly in frustration. "Both of you clean up my classroom now and you two will have an extra detention tomorrow. Understood, Now get going."

They glared at each other. Another detention together was murder.

(James and Lily's Detention)

"I want the both of you to clean the bed pans, mop the floor and rearrange my cupboard in chronological order. Understood?" Madam Flutes said sternly.

"Yes Madam Flutes." Lily and James replied.

"Good, not get going and no Magic." Madam Flutes exited the Hospital wing.

James and Lily collected all the bed pans in disgust. They got a few wash clothes and started to scrub.

"This is horribly disgusting." James said as he started to scrub.

"Get over it Potter." Lily said annoyed as she started to scrub.

"No I won't, I will never come to like scrubbing bed pans." James said confidently.

"Then shut-up." Lily said annoyed.

"Nope, I won't shut-up." James said smugly. Lily just rolled her eyes and muttered 'egotistical prat'

They finished the bed pans, to both of their relief. Lily got the mop and bucket of water and started to clean the floors.

"Evans, Evans, Evans. What are you doing." James said while looking amused.

"I am mopping the floor for you information Potter. Maybe your deaf and didn't hear her clearly." Lily said while loosing her patience with James.

"Maybe your deaf. Madam Flutes said we can't use magic."

"I already heard that." Lily said rolling her eyes. She continued to mop.

"But she didn't say that we couldn't use our powers. Completely different from magic." James said proudly.

"You need to get your head sorted out. She said not to use magic and that means _any _magic including our powers." Lily pointed out annoyed.

"Fine, you do it the hard way. I'll be out of here in a few minutes flat and you'll be stuck here mopping." James said as he pulled up his sleeves. Hovered his hands over the buckets of water and flung them over he floor. He swished the water back and forth so that it scrubbed the floor nice and clean. After scrubbing he was about to dry it with air when Lily made a gust of wind and dried all the water.

"Finally see it my way Evans." James said smugly.

"No. I just didn't want you blowing everything in the room all over the floor." Lily said as she headed toward the cupboard.

"I wouldn't, I have skills. I can handle a little air drying." James said proudly.

"Whatever, just help me put these in order." Lily said as she removed everything out of the cupboard.

About 1 hour later, they finally finished rearranging the potions and antidotes in chronological order A-Z. Madam Flutes walked in looking impressed.

"Good job. Now off you go, you don't want to get in trouble being out after curfew." Madam Flutes said.

"Good Night." Lily said politely. They both walked out of the door towards the Gryffindor Tower in silence.

"I told you that cleaning the floor with our abilities would be faster than mopping it all. If we did it that way, we would still be in there drying the floor." James said.

"Whatever, I'm too tired to argue right now." Lily said while yawning.

"Or you just can't admit that I had a great idea." James pointed out smugly.

"No, I don't want to argue right now. It is in fact 10:45 in the evening. I think that anyone would be tired." Lily said annoyed.

"Sure, I'll let you think that." James said while grinning. Lily just rolled her eyes. She sped up towards the Portrait hole.

She saw Rachel and Remus coming from the other end. They were laughing.

"Rach!" Lily said happily.

"Oh hey Lils." Rachel replied happily.

"Seen Cassidy yet?" Lily asked.

"Nope, I don't think cleaning McGonagall's classroom would take that long." Rachel thought.

"Come back here Smiths! I still need my revenge!" Sirius said. Cassidy came around the corner towards the portrait hole fast.

"Password now!" Cassidy shouted.

"Alright, Alright, Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Morality!" Cassidy shouted and ran through the portrait hole and up towards the girls dormitories.

Sirius came dashing down fast and through the portrait hole a few feet behind Cassidy. Cassidy sped towards the stairs and right too the top.

Sirius ran up the girls staircase. He was halfway up when the stairs suddenly changed into a big stone slide.

"Ahhhhh!" Sirius said sliding down the stairs.

The rest of the Emeralds and Marauders dashed inside. They saw Sirius coming down the stairs with a thump.

The Emeralds were laughing hysterically and Marauders were chuckling softly.

"So I'm guessing that is what Arthur was talking about you'll have a nice downhill ride." James said while snickering.

Sirius just got up looking pink and went towards the boys dormitories.

--------------------------------------

"Hey Cass, what was that all about?" Rachel said as they entered their dormitory.

"And why are you all wet?" Lily pointed out. Cassidy's hair was wet and her clothes were damp.

"Oh-what, that, well. We had to clean McGonagall's classroom so were were scrubbing the floor. Black pointed out that he was right or some nonsense like that. Then he flings a wet cloth at my face. He just laughs and said no its an accident. I take a bucket of water and dump it all over him."

"Nice!"

"Thanks, but anyway, after that we were just making a mess with throwing water at each other and such, as well as having a run chase down the corridor. McGonagall was furious when she found her classroom in such a state." Cassidy finished.

"Wow, looks like you had an interesting time." Lily said.

"He was a prat, glad he slid down the stairs. Hilarious." Cassidy said happily getting into bed.

"It looked like Rachel had a wonderful time with Lupin." Lily said smiling.

Rachel looked away. "It was nothing, he just told me a joke. That's it."

"Right. I think I'll leave it at that." Lily said smiling.

------------------------------

"That was hilarious!" James and Remus said upon entering their dormitory.

"No it wasn't" Sirius said pouting madly.

"Why were you chasing Smiths anyway? Also why the heck are you wet?" James asked.

"Couple of words, mopping floor, bucket of water poured on me by smiths because I accidentally threw a wash cloth at her face. Major chase down the corridor next to Mickies class, then Mickie screams and me and Smiths get another detention tomorrow." Sirius said in one breath.

"Wow, interesting detention." Remus said smiling.

"How about you Remus. You looked like you had a oh so wonderful time with Ms. Morgans." James said while smirking.

"What-oh, no I just--Stop looking at me like that." Remus said uncomfortable at James smiling like crazy at him.

"Right. I'll leave it at that." James said still smirking.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review!


	16. A Brilliant Idea

**Chapter 16**

_A Brilliant Idea_

A few weeks passed since their lovely mismatched detention together. Cassidy and Sirius did their detention with not so much bickering and it was less soaking. The Marauders and Emeralds were now nearing their end of second year of Hogwarts. The Marauders passed time while sneaking around the castle at night exploring under the invisibility cloak. They were able to find the Kitchens where they thought thank goodness food. The Invisibility cloak defiently came in handy because of Filch and Mrs. Norris.

Both groups just finished their Second Years Exams and spending their time relaxing until schools over.

"Ahhhh, the great outdoors!" Sirius said as he opened the doors towards the Hogwarts grounds. The Marauders just shook their head. They just sometimes couldn't understand Sirius' unique qualities.

The boys headed toward the birch tree beside the lake. It was the only area that was covered by shade.

"Hey Remus, how was the 'you know what' 2 days ago." James said.

"Horrible as usual." Remus said sadly.

"It must be real tough for you. Every month." Sirius sad thoughtfully.

"But I guess i'll get used to it. I have been doing that for a couple of years now. Well the years before I came to Hogwarts, I had my parents during my transformations. But here at Hogwarts. I have nothing. I'm alone." Remus said looking down.

"No your not alone. You have us, maybe there's a way we can be with you during your transformations." James said reassuringly.

"No!" Remus said quickly "I can't let you do that, I'm too dangerous. I don't want to hurt you guys. I'm not me when I transform. I'm just the vicious werewolf. I loose all of my consciousness. I wake up each morning and I don't know what I did the following night. So please. I wouldn't want you guys to get hurt. I don't know what I would do if I hurt any of you guys." Remus said pleadingly.

"But there has to be a way. A way that you can't hurt us. Just some way." James said thinking.

"Just think of something that is a positive there is too be a werewolf. Or something that the werewolf doesn't bother, just something." James said.

"I dunno. All I know is that I transform every full moon into a monstrous beast. A danger to all humans who come within a mile of me and I have no Idea what is happening." Remus said sighing.

"Wait! You said a danger to all humans. Just humans?" Sirius asked.

"Um yes." Remus said confused.

"How about animals?" Sirius asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" James asked confused.

"Just wait. Remus yes or no. Affect animals or not?" Sirius asked again.

"No. I'm friendly to animals. Why?" Remus asked confused.

"That's my point. If we become animals, then we can stay with you!" Sirius said jumping up.

"Do you mean, you two becoming animagus?" Remus said.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"Cool!" James replied

"No. Out of the question. I forbid both of you." Remus said clearly horrified at the idea.

"Why? It would be helping you during your transformations. Whats so wrong about that." James asked.

"Its too dangerous. Things could go horribly wrong with animagus transformations. I won't let you too risk your lives for me." Remus said confidently.

"No it won't. Because we are the smartest wizards in this school, anyone has ever seen. We'll do fine. If you want you can supervise and make sure we take all of the precautions." James said pleadingly.

"Pleeeeeaaassseee Remmmy!" Sirius said while giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Fine, just don't give me that look again and don't call me Remmy." Remus said in defeat.

"Yes!" James and Sirius chorused in glee.

'I have such wonderful friends.' Remus thought happily.

"We should get started as soon as possible." James pointed out.

"How bout we start during the summer. I'm sure James house library would have a book about animagus in their. If he has a book about fungi he should have a book about animagus." Sirius said.

"Hey that fungi book was my moms. She is a healer in fact. Remember" James said.

"Ah, yes. The lovely Mrs. P. A wonderful healer." Sirius said in a dream like state.

"Wow, that was the creepiest I've ever seen from you." James said a little spooked at the dreamy expression on Sirius' face whenever he mentions his mom.

"No, its just that I wish my mother was like that. But no. She's cruel and cold-hearted. or just a heart of stone. or no heart at all. Just a big black hole sucking in all of the hatred in the world and bestowing it on me. ahhhh.." Sirius said in one breath and sighing.

"Its alright buddy. You've got us because your family's stuck up." James said.

"Always got us." Remus said conformingly.

"Yes, you both are like the brothers I never had." Sirius said smiling and wrapping his arms around James and Remus' shoulders. "Tear moment!"

"Merlin No!" James and Remus said together while running away from Sirius who was chasing them.

The trio accidentally ran into the Emeralds knocking them to the ground.

"Gosh, watch out!" Lily said in frustrated getting up.

"Sorry, we didn't want to get hugged by Sirius and suffer his tear moment." James said offering a hand to Lily who just waved it off and got up.

"Just watch where your running next time." Lily clarified and the Emeralds walked towards the birch tree.

"Fine with us." James said. The Marauders headed inside the castle.

Rachel was in the owlry to write a reply to her mothers letter.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I hope that you are having a wonderful rest of the school year. I'm writing because your father in going on another business trip. This time in Romania. He says he won't be back for a long time. He's leaving tonight and I just wanted to tell you in advance so you won't feel sad when you don't see him when you come home this summer. He sends his love and hopes to come home soon._

_Enjoy the rest of the school year sweetie. I miss you!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Rachel took a deep sigh. She wrote a quick reply and was about to send it when she saw an owl come in flying crookedly.

"Oh you poor owl." Rachel said as she came closer to the owl which landed with a thump. Its foot was bent at a unusual angle.

"What happen. Well not that I could understand you. Well i'll fix that up in a jiffy." Rachel said as she put her hand over the owls foot.

She concentrated on healing. There was a slight glow on the owls leg and the owl hooted happily.

"I'll take that as its healed." Rachel said happily.

"Actually he said thank you." someone said on the other side of the room.

Rachel jumped slightly and turned. She saw Remus Lupin standing there holding a letter and an owl.

"Gosh, you scared me." Rachel said relieved.

"Sorry, just mailing a letter." Remus said holding his letter and tying it the barn owl.

"See you later Ginger." Remus said as the owl hooted and took flight. Then he looked to Rachel.

Rachel just smiled slightly and tied her letter to an owl and let it fly. "Got to go now. Promised Cass and Lil to be quick. See ya around."

"See you around too." Remus said stroking an owl.

----------------------------------

It was now the last day of school for both groups. They just finished up their lunch in the great hall and headed towards the horseless carriages to take them to Hogsmeade station where the Hogwarts Express was awaiting them to take them back to London.

"I'm really going to miss this place. More than last year." Lily said as they got onto one of the carriages.

"Me too, were leaving our second home to go to our first home." Rachel said sadly as they all got into the carriages. The carriages then started to move.

"I wonder what we would have done if we never came to Hogwarts. First I would have never met you guys. Then I would never be able to do magic or find out that I am part of a prophecy that is used to rid the world of evil." Lily said as she laid back on the carriage seat.

"Just how I would put it." Cassidy said.

"Me too." Rachel said.

The carriages reached Hogsmeade station and all the students were now boarding the train.

"Hurry lets get our compartment before everything's full." Lily said as they rushed towards the back of the train to their usual compartment.

The train then started to move. The girls all sighed in relief.

"Now for the long journey back home towards 2 months of a fun filled summer." Lily said.

"Yep. Can't wait. I do love summer." Rachel said.

"Yes, but you are also forgetting a very great benefit to us during the summer." Cassidy pointed out.

"And what would that be?" Lily asked question.

"No more of those idiotic, insensitive, inconsiderate Marauders for 2 straight months. Life is sweet." Cassidy said laying back.

"I completely forgot about that. That is wonderful!" Lily said happily. No James Potter for 2 months. Life was very sweet.

"No more idiotic comments, rude gestures." Rachel said happily.

"Wow girls, we feel so loved." James said leaning against the door frame running a hand through his messy untamed hair.

"Touched." Sirius said on the other side of James.

"Struck-deep." Remus said in-between the two.

"Will you guys just leave us alone for one day, one minute, one freaking second!" Lily said in frustration.

"But its so much fun." James said starting to walk in.

"Don't let us go to elements of force again!" Lily pointed out.

"Why would you do that." Sirius asked coming in.

"Because your a git who should learn when to stop." Cassidy said.

"We just wanted to stay in the compartment. Everywhere else is full." Remus said.

"Such a pity. Leave." Cassidy said.

"Do us all a favor, just leave." Rachel said annoyed.

"Fine. We'll go to another compartment where were loved." James said.

"Well good luck with that." Lily said smirking.

"Don't need luck." James said while smirking. Lily just rolled her eyes in disgust. Then the Marauders headed out the compartment and down the hallway.

"Let summer start. I can't take another day with those 3. More than 3 minutes with them is torture." Lily said putting her hands together in prayer.

"Don't worry. Once we get off that train. 2 months. Just keep thinking 2 months without them." Cassidy said reassuringly.

"Yeah, they won't bother us again. Just a few more hours then were all free." Rachel said smiling.

"But if bad luck happens and the train breaks down. Let us pray." Cassidy said clasping her hands together.

The Emeralds just laughed. The Food Trolley Lady came around and they bought tons of sweets. Within a few hours they would be home sweet home.

The Hogwarts Express started to pull into King's Cross Station and the Emeralds were all excited. They rushed towards the doors and got off the train. They went to get their luggage and unfortunately bumped into the Marauders.

"Hope you have a lovely summer." James said while smirking.

"Very lovely fair maidens." Sirius said bowing. "Have thee a great summer."

"Will do, because I won't have to see your ugly face for 2 whole months. Life is good." Cassidy replied getting her luggage.

Sirius made a fake sniffle "I'm so hurt. Why do you have to be so hurtful."

"Take it like a man." Cassidy said walking off while pushing her luggage. The Emeralds just laughed. They all headed towards the barrier. Once they fazed through they were greeted by their parents.

"Mom! Dad! I miss you so much!" Lily said running over to her parents.

"Welcome home sweetheart. I missed you so much. You've grown since I last saw you." Mrs. Evans said to her now 13 year old daughter. Lily's birthday was on May 3.

"Lets get going then. Shall we." Mr. Evans said getting Lily's trolley.

"Alright lets go. Bye Cass, Bye Rach. See you later." Lily said.

"Bye Lils!" They shouted.

They got into the car and drove towards the Hillsburg Community. They finally arrived at Lily's house. She hasn't seen since Christmas.

"Great to be home!" Lily said looking around her neighborhood and at the lake in front of her house.

"Great to have you home sweetie. I've got dinner to make so go put your stuff upstairs ." Mrs. Evans said.

"Okay." Lily said happily.

Upon entering her house. Lily started to walk straight up towards her secret spot. She was interrupted by a sneer.

"Wonderful. The Freaks home from the Freaky School of hers. Hog boils." Petunia sneered at Lily.

"I think you got the pronunciation wrong. Its Hogwarts. Sound it out. Hog-war-ts." Lily said confidently.

"Don't tell me how to pronounce things you freak." Petunia said angry.

"Then don't pronounce things wrong. Seriously." Lily said in annoyance.

"I don't need you to tell me how to say things freak." Petunia said shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Is that really all you can say. Freak. I know you have a way more extent vocabulary than that. Maybe if you want you can add two words to make it more interesting. Maybe Freak of Nature." Lily said smirking and heading upstairs.

"You think your so crafty don't you...you--" Petunia started.

"--Freak. Let me finish it for you. Now if you don't mind, I need to unpack." Lily looked at Petunias angry expression. She was about to open her mouth but Lily beat her too "You don't mind, ok, alright. Ba bye." Lily said heading upstairs. Lily heard a faint "URGH" Lily just smirked.

Lily walked into her secret spot. She sighed in relief and smiled broadly. "Welcome home." Lily said to herself quietly.

A/N: There it is. I hoped you liked it. Chapter 17 will be coming soon. Right now its in editing mode. But anyways, Please Review!


	17. There are voices in my head!

A/N: Alright, I finally uploaded Chapter 17. I hope you enjoy! One of my favorite chapters.

**Chapter 17**

_There are voices in my Head!!_

It was now the beginning of summer for the Emeralds and they sitting contently in Lily's secret spot. They were trying to think of a great prank to pull on Petunia. Something really good.

Lily was sitting at her computer desk wearing a white flowing skirt that stopped a little above the knee. She was wearing a white thick sleeve tang top with silver lining. Her skirt had silver lining at the bottom. She had her red hair in a half up style slightly curled. She wore white ballet style slippers.

Rachel was sitting on Lily's windowsill. She was wearing a brown flowing skirt that went under her knee a little bit. She had a light rose pink thick sleeve tang top on. Her chest-nut brown hair down and wavy. Her feet were accompanied by pink style like ballet slippers.

Cassidy was relaxing on a bean bag chair wearing a similar outfit. Except she was wearing a sea blue flowing skirt that went up to her knees and periwinkle blue thick sleeved tang top. Her feet her accompanied by Periwinkle blue ballet style slippers. Her wavy blonde hair was put up in a clip with loose strands framing her face.

"What to do, what to do?" Rachel said.

"I dunno." Lily said.

"Since we have nothing to do, why don't we just go to the Cherrilin Park. Just hang around the playground." Cassidy suggested.

"Alright, its better than doing nothing." Lilly said.

------------

The girls walked along the path towards Cherrilin park.

"Now what?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno, I guess we could go on the swings or maybe just hang around the park." Lily suggested.

"Sounds good, to the fort we go!" Cassidy said running towards the playground fort.

------------

"James I'm bored of this." Sirius said reading a book about animagus transformation.

"We have to do this." James said still researching.

"You 2 need a break." Remus pointed out.

"Fine, what do you guys want to do?" James asked.

"What is there to do?" Remus asked.

"Let me see, Quidditch." James said.

"We just played yesterday. Something new." Sirius said.

"How bout, um..." James said thinking. "There's our game room, but I know Sirius didn't like muggle games."

"Hey, how was I suppose to know that in the game of, what was it called. Pool? Well pool, I thought your suppose to drag the ball with your stick into the hole." Sirius said.

"Aren't you suppose to hit the ball into the hole, not drag it?" Remus said.

"Exactly what I said, but he said that, that was absurd." James said.

"Ok, whatever, another thing to do?" Sirius said.

"We could always go to the Community Parks. You know I do live next to 3 communities." James suggested.

"Great, what's the park's name?" Remus asked.

"I think Cherrilin Park." James said.

-------------------

"Ok, lets just hang on the swings now. Forts lost interest." Lily said.

The Emeralds positioned themselves on the swings. It was just a set of 3 swings. They swung slightly back and forth.

------------------

"Come on you guys, lets hurry, while I'm still young" James said.

"Alright, lets go." Remus said.

The Marauders headed outside of James mansion. They went towards the side of the cliff, where there was a side stairs leading down to the communities.

"One step, two step, three step, four step--" Sirius said counting going down the stairs.

"I get it." James said.

They climbed off the steps and headed down the community path that would lead them to the Cherrilin Park. They saw 3 figures sitting on the swings.

"Ooo company!" Sirius said happily heading towards the 3 figures. James and Remus just rolled their eyes and followed their friend.

-----------------

"So, what do you guys think of the plan?" Lily asked. They were just discussing the prank they were going to pull on Petunia.

"I think that is the best we've done so far to Petunia. Brilliant idea." Cassidy said happily.

"Very Brilliant, when do we put the master plan into action?" Rachel said.

"Um maybe when she comes back from sleeping over with her friends." Lily suggested.

"Perfect." Cassidy said.

Then their was a faint "Ooo company!" shouted down the path of the park.

"That sounds way to familiar." Cassidy said nervously. She turned her face toward 3 figures coming up the path. Lily and Rachel turned uneasily as well.

The 6 figures stared at each other in horror.

"AHHH!!" they all shouted.

"What the heck are you guys doing here!" Lily said angrily.

"I'm sorry, maybe we should ask what the heck are you girls are doing here." James retorted.

"I asked first!" Lily said horror struck.

"If you must know, I live around here." James said.

"No, no, no, no" Lily said breaking down.

"You think I'm happy, now tell me what the heck are you girls doing here." James repeated.

"We live in the communities." Cassidy said. She was also on the verge of breaking down.

"Oh, you mean these 3 communities. These were the communities James was talking about. He lives up there." Sirius said pointing up to the beautiful mansion on the cliff.

"You live there!" Lily said amazed.

"Yes." James said.

"That's the mansion we always wondered who lived their." Rachel said.

"That's why it looked familiar. My mom told me once when I was small, she invited the people who lived in that house to one of our parties and she said they couldn't make it to the party. Their job called." Cassidy said looking at the house.

"Yep, my parents are usually working." James said.

"What communities do you girls live in?" Remus asked.

"I live here in Cherrilin Community." Cassidy said.

"Dale Valley Community." Rachel replied.

"Hillsburg Community." Lily answered.

"I'm guessing the lake separates the communities." Remus said.

"Yes, but we just use the path." Rachel said.

"As nice as this is going, come on girls." Lily said rushing away from the Marauders.

The 3 girls rushed towards Lily's house as fast as possible.

The Marauders sat on the unoccupied swings.

"That was shocking." James said.

"Freaky." Sirius said.

"Bizarre." Remus said.

"They were living next to me all this time." James said still dazed.

"That's just a weird coincidence." Sirius pointed out.

"One positive though." Remus said.

"And what would that be." James and Sirius asked.

"We would have something to do this summer." Remus said.

"That is true. Bugging them is always fun." James said smiling.

"Annoying them is fun too." Sirius said.

"Its just weird seeing them during the summer. Not used to it." James said.

"Yeah, they were in muggles clothes not school uniforms. Outside on the swings of a park. That was strange." Sirius said. 'Although Smiths did look lovely--wait, urgh bad brain, bad brain. Sirius thought while shaking his head.

"Yep it was." James answered. 'Evans did look like a vision of an Angel-I mean no, horrible. Yes, horrible.' James thought 'What the heck was I thinking.'

"Oh well, what to do now." Remus asked.

"I really don't know." James said shaking his head.

-----------------------------

"I can't believe that!" Lily said flopping on her bed.

"I can't either!" Cassidy said flopping down next to her.

"Its beyond believable." Rachel said flopping down on Lily's other side.

"What happen to 2 Marauder free months." Lily said putting her face in her hands.

"This is horrible." Cassidy said.

"How bout we see the positives in this and try to have a good summer." Rachel suggested. She wanted to enjoy the summer, not sulk in misery.

"Fine, lets just go plan out our prank for Sunday when Petunia comes back." Lily said.

"Alright, lets get to it." Cassidy said getting up.

-----------------------------

"Oh welcome back Petunia." Lily said putting on a fake smile.

"Don't talk to me." Petunia barked.

"Fine. I'm just gonna go now, my friends are waiting for me." Lily said heading towards the door.

"I still don't know how the hell did you get friends." Petunia sneered as she headed up the stairs.

"Bye." Lily said sweetly. Lily ran out the door towards the backyard.

"Cass, Rach, get in position." Lily called out. The three of them climbed the tall tree on the side of Lily's house. They climbed until they reached an open window on the second floor. A perfect view of the hallway. They all wore forest green clothes so they would blend into the tree. They saw Petunia coming out of her room.

"Go Lils." Cassidy and Rachel whispered.

Lily took her cue and created a gust of wind that made all the doors in the hallway shut quickly.

"Um, anyone there." Petunia said in nervously. The doors just slammed around her. She looked at the window. "Oh, the stupid windows open." She then went to open her door.

"Rach now!" Lily whispered.

On cue, Rachel created a shield around all the doors in the house.

"What the heck, Whats going on!" Petunia said trying to open the door. She went to the other doors and the just wouldn't open. She was freaking out.

Lily created a slight breeze going through the house.

"Stop it! Whats going on. Lily!" Petunia said scared.

Lily nudged Cassidy. She nodded on did her part.

Cassidy was now using her Legilimency skills to speak to Petunia.

"Are you naughty or nice." Cassidy said in a freaky mystical voice in Petunia's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Petunia screamed. "THEY'RE VOICES IN MY HEAD!!!" She ran towards the stairs but couldn't get down. Rachel's shield blocked off the stairs too. She then started panicking toward the other doors trying to open it.

"Open! Open! Open!" Petunia screamed. "Evil spirits! They're possessing ME!!!" Petunia shrieked in terror.

"Tsk, Tsk. I think naughty. Hahahahahahaha!!!" Cassidy said in Petunia's mind while laughing evilly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MOMMY DADDY HELP ME!!!!!!!!! EVIL SPIRITS ARE POSESSING ME!!' Petunia screamed as loud as her lungs could let her. She slid to the floor in a fetal position closing her eyes, hyper venelating.

The Emeralds were in the tree laughing hysterically trying to be as quiet as possible. "Lets go." Lily said grinning. The all got off the tree one bye one.

Cassidy got off first. She got up and felt dizzy. She shook her head slightly dazed, then everything went black. a picture rolled in her head. Someone falling out of the tall tree. Cassidy then backed out and returned to normal. She saw Rachel getting off. Then she looked to Lily was coming down last.

"Lily watch out!!" Cassidy shrieked. Lily looked at Cassidy weirdly

"What?" Lily asked. Lily stepped down on a branch and it broke Lily held her breath and shrieked slightly as she fell on the ground.

Rachel and Cassidy rushed to Lily's side. "Lils, Lils! Talk." Cassidy said horrified.

"I could talk Cass, I just can't feel my wrist." Lily said smiling at her friends horrified expression. She tried moving her wrist but it hurt too much.

"Here Lils, give me your wrist." Rachel offered. She took Lily's wrist and closed her eyes. She concentrated on healing. A slight silvery light lit up Lily's hand.

"That should do it." Rachel said happily.

Lily moved her wrist around. She could move it. It was a little sore, but she could move it at least. "Thanks Rach, your the best!" Lily said while giving Rachel a hug. Lily looked over to Cassidy. "Thanks also, for kind of warning me in advance." Lily said warmly. "Did you have a vision?" Lily asked.

"I came down the tree and I got up. I just felt dizzy. Then I saw a picture in my head and it was someone falling off a tree. That's all." Cassidy said.

"Well thank you guys." Lily said happily. "I think we should head to someone else's house for now, mine is obviously abducted by evil spirits." Lily said laughing.

"Right on!" Cassidy and Rachel said while putting there hands in the air in agreement.

A/N: Please review!


	18. Preparations once more

**Chapter 18**

_Preparations once more_

The rest of the summer past. Lily of course almost got in trouble for the little prank the Emeralds pulled on Petunia towards the beginning of summer. Petunia was screaming at Lily saying she is a demon sorceress trying to possess her. Lily just looked at her weirdly, close to laughing. Lily's parents looked at Lily. Lily just replied "I didn't do any such thing. I was at Cassidy's house. Even if I did so, I would have been expelled from my school in 1 second flat. I can't use magic outside of my school. So how could I possibly do that." Lily told her parents confidently. That got her off being grounded for the rest of the summer.

Now the Emeralds were now preparing their return to Hogwarts. They were on there way heading towards Diagon Alley to get all of their Third year supplies.

"Thank you Mrs. Morgans for dropping us off." Lily said politely.

"Yes, Thank you Mrs. M." Cassidy said.

"Not a problem dears, I'm passing the Leaky Cauldron on my way to the store anyway." Mrs. Morgans said kindly.

They reached the battered up old pub.

"Alright, I'll be gone for a few hours doing some shopping. So page me on my pager Rachel when your done alright sweetie." Mrs. Morgans said.

"Alright mom, Love ya. Bye." Rachel said as they all entered the pub. They walked straight towards the back courtyard. They tapped on a few bricks and entered Diagon Alley.

The Emeralds walked around Diagon Alley getting their supplies. They bought all their robes and books. Lily decided to buy some Owl treats at Eeylops Owl Emporium for Midnight. The girls them looked around Gambol & Japes Joke shop. They just bought a few stink pellets, dung bombs, non-flammable fireworks, and other things.

"Come on, lets go get some Ice Cream now." Cassidy said. They entered Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Hello ladies, what can I get you?" the waiter said.

"Um, I will have a French Vanilla scoop and top it off with some sprinkles and melted caramel." Lily said happily.

"Nice choice." the waiter replied. "And you?" inquiring Cassidy.

"Lets see, I think I will have a double scoop of Rainbow Sherbet." Cassidy said.

"Also, delicious. And you miss." the waiter said.

"I'll have a banana split." Rachel said smiling.

"Good, I'll be back in a moment." the waiter said.

"We have everything now. We didn't forget anything right." Lily said.

"Yes. How much longer do we have." Cassidy asked Rachel.

"Oh, About 30 minutes." Rachel said looking at her watch.

"Here you go ladies, your ice creams." the waiter said passing it out.

"Thanks." they replied.

"Wait, I just remembered something" Rachel said.

"What?" Lily and Cassidy said eating their ice cream.

"Our Hogsmeade permission slips. We need to get them signed. I can't wait. Its going to be great!" Rachel said.

"I know, I heard Zonkos the best Joke shop." Cassidy said.

"I heard about Honeydukes." Lily said happily.

"This year is going to be even more greater than the last." Rachel said.

"It is." Cassidy and Lily said.

The 3 finished their ice cream and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron where Mrs. Morgans was waiting patiently.

"Did you girls get everything?" Mrs. Morgans asked.

"Yes we did." they chorused.

"Good, lets go." Mrs. Morgans said.

They got into the car and started to drive back to the communities.

"Hey mom, don't forget to sign my permission slip to Hogsmeade. Its going to be great." Rachel said.

"Oh, Hogsmeade, I remember when I first went there. Honeydukes was my favorite." Mrs. Morgans said happily. "Just give me the form when we get home."

"Ok." Rachel said happily.

They reached the communities. The girls were all dropped off.

------------

"Hello Cassidy." Janet Smiths said as she came home from work.

"Hey mom, can you sign my permission slip for Hogsmeade." Cassidy asked.

"Hogsmeade. Wow, third year already." Janet Smiths said smiling at her 13 year old daughter.

"Yep." Cassidy said happily.

"Alright, go get the slip. I'll sign." Mrs. Smiths answered.

"Thanks mom!" Cassidy said giving her mom a quick peck on the cheek and fleeing up stairs.

-----------

"Mom!" Lily shouted when she entered her house. "I'm home!"

"Oh Lily, in the Kitchen!" Anne Evans shouted back.

Lily went into the kitchen to find her mom cooking pasta.

"Your favorite." Anne Evans said to her daughter.

"Yep. Can you sign my permission slip to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked.

"Whats Hogsmeade?" Mrs. Evans asked confused.

"Oh its a small town next to Hogwarts and throughout the year, we have days which we could go." Lily said.

"Alright dear." Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Thanks mom!" Lily said giving her a hug.

----------

"I remember when I went to Hogsmeade, I was dared to go touch the shrieking shack." Mr. Potter said as he signed James permission slip.

"That's nice to know." James said.

"Well during Hogsmeades trips you want to visit the three broomsticks and try some butterbeer. They have the best." Mr. Potter said.

"Great, I'll see." James said.

--------

"Can you sign my permission slip." Sirius asked his mother.

"Whatever." Sirius' mother replied coldly.

Sirius just rolled his eyes. 'I really hate my family.' He ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

-----------

"Thanks Mom!" Remus said getting back his signed permission slip to Hogsmeade.

"No problem dear." Mrs. Lupin said warmly. "Go pack your things now. Your heading up to school tomorrow. I want you to get ready."

"Will do mom." Remus said hugging his mom and running upstairs.

Mrs. Lupin sighed. She loved seeing her son happy. Ever since the incident, he never was happy until he came to Hogwarts. She smiled warmly and continued to make dinner.

--------

A/N: I know kind of short. But I just can't wait until we get into the other years. I have some cool things planned. Thank you all for the reviews!


	19. Third Year Begins

**Chapter 19**

_Third Year Begins_

It was the morning of September 1st. James would be going to Hogwarts today. He ran to Sirius' room. He jumped on his bed and woke him up

"Get up Siri!" James yelled as he continued to jump up and down on Sirius bed. He didn't move.

"Fine i'll just eat all of my mothers delicious home made goods. More for me." James said while heading towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Sirius yelled and ran and got changed. He raced down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Wow, I think that's record time." James said happily.

He got changed and ran downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning James. Get all your stuff ready?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yep." James replied eating eggs.

"How about you Sirius. All of your stuff ready?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Why yes Mrs. P. Everything's packed and ready. Thank you for letting me stay her for the weekend and drop me off to the station." Sirius said charmingly while eating pancakes.

"No problem Sirius." Mrs. Potter said shaking her head in amusement.

30 minutes later, they were all heading towards King's Cross station. Once they reached the station it was 10:40. They rushed towards the barrier between 9 and 10. James gave his mom a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I better not be seeing lots of Owls saying you have detention again." Mrs. Potter said smiling.

"We'll try not to mom." James said hugging her again. "Okay, bye mom. Love you."

"Bye Mrs. P.!! See ya soon." Sirius said bowing.

"Just go the both of you, you'll be late." Mrs. Potter said smiling.

"Okay, Bye!" they chorused.

"Remember no Marauding!" Mrs. Potter said as they fazed through the barrier.

-------------------------

James and Sirius got onto the train to find a compartment before everything got full. They got one in the back of the train, where they were greeted by Remus.

The train started to move.

"Hey Remus, good rest of summer." James said sitting down in the compartment.

"It was ok." Remus said reading a book.

"Watcha reading?" Sirius asked sitting across from James and Remus lounging on the chair.

"Some DADA book. I got it at Flourish and Blotts when we went to Diagon Alley, remember?" Remus said looking up from his book.

"I dunno." Sirius said shrugging it off. "I'm bored."

James and Remus were about to answer when someone else did.

"The train just started? How could you possibly be bored." Cassidy said leaning against the compartment door with her arms crossed in front of her. Her blonde hair was single braided hanging on one side of her head. She was wearing a sea blue thick sleeved tang top with a letter C on it. With a white flowy skirt that went up to her knees. She was also wearing her blue ballet like slippers. Also wearing her Emerald Lady necklace, she changed the emeralds to a clear color just to match her outfit.

"He's just weird Cass. Can't do anything about it." Rachel said next to Cassidy. She had her hands closed together in front of her. Her Chest-nut brown hair was down and curly. She was wearing a slight v-cut non button up orange collar shirt with a dark blue jean long skirt. The skirt had a 2 slits on both sides of the skirt. She was wearing orange knee high socks and white tennis shoes. She also was wearing her Emerald Lady necklace, which she also had the color changed to clear to match her outfit.

"That's harsh." Sirius said putting his hands to his heart. "Always so hurtful to me." he said while grinning.

"Your sarcasm and confidence amuses me Black." Lily said walking into the compartment between Cassidy and Rachel. She stopped and crossed her arms in front of her looking confident. Lily had her hair in a half up style curled. She left one strand of curly strand of hair hanging on the side of her face. She was wearing an off the shoulder olive green shirt with a dark green star in the middle. She was wearing a white flowy skirt that went above her knee a little. She was wearing green ballet like slippers also wearing her Emerald Lady necklace.

"What brings you three into our compartment this fine morning." James said surely looking at Lily directly in the eye.

"First off, we wanted to tell you this was our compartment." Cassidy said.

The Marauders were about to speak when Rachel cut them off.

"But since you already sat in it, we don't want it anymore." Rachel said.

They were going to speak again when Lily spoke first.

"Well, not until its decontaminated." Lily said smiling sweetly. "We'll be off now." Lily finished walking out confidently.

"Ba bye now." Cassidy said and walking out behind Lily.

"See ya." Rachel finished and they all excited out of the compartment.

"That was just weird." James said.

"Weird, Weird." Remus said.

"I'm hurt. won't sit here until its been decontaminated. How rude." Sirius said. grinning.

"You complain to much." Remus said getting back to his book.

"Fine, whatever you say." Sirius said. "But I really am bored." James and Remus just shook their head. Then someone opened the compartment.

"Um, excuse, have either of you guys seen Patricia Tolson?" said a third year girl named Jenny Macon from Hufflepuff. She was pretty, but not as pretty as the Emeralds but she was pretty. She had straight blonde hair that went a couple of inches under her shoulder and hazel eyes. She was smiling at Sirius.

"Why no fair damsel." Sirius said in a medieval tone while running hand through his dark black neat hair. James and Remus rolled their eyes.

Jenny started to giggle. "Well, if you do see her, please tell me." Jenny said smiling at Sirius who was grinning.

"Will do." Sirius smirked. Jenny smiled back and left the compartment. Sirius just kept grinning and laid back down on the seat.

"What was that?" James asked amused.

"Just being friendly." Sirius replied.

"You mean flirtatious." Remus pointed out.

"Or that." Sirius said happily.

"Ah, Remus old pal, I think that our dear friend Siri is reaching the age in every guys life when they reach the interest in girls. Hormones." James said father like.

"I hear ya." Remus said laughing while holding his hand up in agreement while continuing to read his DADA book.

"Not funny, just because I think a girl is hot is not a crime." Sirius said grinning.

"Ok, we'll leave you to your statements." Remus said still laughing.

"Just wait, you two will start to have interest in the future." Sirius said smiling against the seat.

"In the future." Remus and James said.

"Ah, Whatever. I think I like that Jenny Macon." Sirius said.

"That was like the first time you talked to her!" James pointed out confused.

"Attraction at first sight." Sirius said smugly.

"Don't you mean Love at first sight?" Remus inquired.

"No Remus, for Sirius its attraction at first sight." James said laughing. Remus just shook his head.

-------------------------

The Hogwarts Express finally slowed down. All the students boarded off and headed towards the horseless carriages that would take them back to Hogwarts.

They finally reached the castle. Everyone rushed inside the great hall. All the students went to their respectable tables to wait the sorting ceremony.

The sorting began and everyone was waiting patiently to eat.

"My stomach is hurting Lils." Cassidy said holding her stomach.

"Mine is too, but just hold on, their still on R." Lily said also clenching her stomach.

"I can't take this." Sirius whispered fiercely. "I'm so hungry."

"Just hold on, ok. its almost done, there on S now. A little bit more to go." James said reassuringly, he was also starving.

"Yeah, a little bit more." Sirius said pouting. "7 more letters with like a gazillion students in." Sirius whispered angry.

"I wonder how you will survive in the coming years?" James whispered whilst shaking his head.

The sorting hat finally finished with everyone especially Sirius waiting patiently for Dumbledore to say his opening speech.

"Welcome! Welcome, New and Returning!" Dumbledore said whilst greeting the hall. "I will no longer babble and deny you the wondrous feast that is prepared. So dig in!" Dumbledore finished and with a flick of his wand food appeared on all the tables full of anything you could imagine. The first years looked in amazement.

"Finally!" Sirius and Cassidy said relieving to their friends.

Everyone ate their meal in joyous until they couldn't eat anymore. The last of the plates were cleared and everyone waited patiently for Dumbledore to say his usual announcements.

"Now that we are all fed, I would like to make a few notices." Dumbledore said brightly. "Mr. Filch our caretaker has asked me again to tell you that no magic is to be used in the corridors. Also to check the list of forbidden things. I believe it is getting rather large." Dumbledore said happily looking at the Marauders and Emeralds who just smirked.

"The third floor corridor is forbidden to all students, as well as the Forbidden Forest, thus being the name Forbidden. Also a word of caution to all students to not fool around or get near the Whomping Willow, for it is a really dangerous tree." Dumbledore said.

"If you would like to join your house Quidditch team, please go to your team captain for more information about the try-outs. Remember second years and above only." Dumbledore said clearly. "Also to announce our new Head Boy and Head Girl. George Neox (Gryffindor) and Evelyn Mason (Slytherin.)." Dumbledore finished while clapping.

The Head boy and girl stood up and greeted everyone but they looked at each other in disgust. The fact that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin would have to work together.

"Alright now. You all have classes first thing tomorrow so bed you go!" Dumbledore finished.

Everyone in the great hall headed off to their common rooms. The two groups were about to head up towards the Gryffindor Tower when they bumped into Jenny Macon.

"Good evening Jenny." Sirius said grinning like crazy. Jenny just smiled shyly back.

"Good evening to you to Sirius." Jenny said also grinning.

The Emeralds just rolled their eyes. The Marauders just shook their heads.

Sirius and Jenny both looked at each other grinning and headed off towards their respectable common rooms.

"Sirius, you're doing it again." Remus said as they headed up to the stairs.

"Doing what?" Sirius asked looking smug.

"If you can't figure it out, then I don't know what to do." Remus said dramatically.

"Do you mean being a flirt." Cassidy said. She and the Emeralds were walking quickly ahead of the Marauders..

"Yep" Remus and James said.

"No I'm not." Sirius protested.

"Yes you are." Cassidy insisted still walking ahead of them.

"Who asked you anyway?" Sirius inquired.

"No one. Just don't speak so loudly next time." Cassidy said clearly. Her and the Emeralds sped up even more and disappeared around the corner.

"Gosh, she gets on my nerves sometimes." Sirius said.

"Glad too!" Cassidy said while sticking her head out of the corner and sticking her tongue out and turned back around the corner.

---

"Password ladies?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Benevolent!" the girls chorused.

"You may enter." the Fat lady responded whilst swinging the portrait to reveal the comfortable Gryffindor common room.

"Its so great to be home." Cassidy said happily.

"Its wonderful." Lily said smiling.

"I agree." Rachel said again adjusting to being back home.

The Girls headed up the stairs directly towards their dormitory.

"Our common room looks in one piece." Lily exclaimed happily as she headed over to her trunk.

"Looks good." Cassidy said smiling. "I'm wiped out. I think i'll get some z's now."

"Alright." Rachel said getting her PJ's.

All three girls changed, brushed their teeth, combed their hair and were ready to sleep.

"Night Cass, Rach." Lily said while adjusting her pillows.

"Night, Lils, Rach." Cassidy said already eyes shut.

"Night Cass, Lils." Rachel said pulling the covers over herself.


	20. Hogsmeade Here We Come

A/N: I like this chapter a lot too. Just read and see. Meet some new people, its great."

**Chapter 20  
**_Hogsmeade Here we come  
_

The first few weeks of school pass by quickly and every student were eagerly waiting until the first Hogsmeade trip of the school year to be announced. The Long awaited date finally was pinned onto the bulletin board.

Sirius dashed down the stairs toward the bulletin board. "Yes! Finally. That was forever." said Sirius as he laid down on one of the coaches.

"I'm guessing Hogsmeade?" James inquired looking at the board. "Says, October 30. That's this weekend, Halloween weekend."

"Cool." Remus said whilst sitting on the armchair. 'Not on the full moon.' Remus thought thankfully.

"I want to check out Zonkos, but mostly Honeydukes." James said happily. He leaned against the couch Sirius was sitting on.

There was a high pitched shriek of excitement. The Marauders turned to see Summer Bunkston smiling broadly at the bulletin board. She looked at the Marauders and out through the portrait hole grinning.

"I believe, that would a member of the M.S.A." Lily said as she descended down the stairs smirking.

"Really." James asked amused. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Yes really." Cassidy said coming down the stairs behind Lily. Rachel came last down the stairs.

"How would you girls know that?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Because we adore you like so much, we like joined that club and like know all the members." Cassidy said in a ditzy valley girl voice while twirling her blonde hair.

"Really." Sirius said happily.

"No Black. The reason why we know is because the fact that your whole M.S.A. group talks non stop of it in the Girls bathroom as well as in the dormitory next to ours, and at meal times." Cassidy said rolling her eyes.

"We are so loved." Sirius said fake crying.

"Then suck it up." Cassidy said irritated.

All three girls looked at the bulletin and smiled.

"This Saturday, can't wait." Lily said warmly.

"I agree." Cassidy said.

"What should we do." asked Rachel.

"Lots of places." Cassidy said. "Lets go, I'm hungry."

The Emeralds walked out the portrait hole down to the great hall.

--------------------

The Emeralds were on their way to class from the Great hall when they unfortunately ran into annoying snobs. Alyson Luxton, Bridget Dacey, and Summer Bunkston. Alyson and Bridget were in the same year as the Emeralds, but from Ravenclaw. To boys they were sweet, kind, and caring, but around girls they were pure snobs. They were the heads of the M.S.A and didn't like it when girls mingled with the Marauders. They especially hated the Emeralds, one, for the fact that they talk to the Marauders all the time with ease and casualness. Two is that they didn't like them because they were the most popular girls in Hogwarts.

"Oh look, its the inelegant spinach ladies." Alyson said self-satisfied. She high-fived Summer and Bridget. Alyson was known to be the leader.

"Well isn't it the gruesome threesome." Lily replied sweetly while smirking. Cassidy and Rachel smirked as well.

"Think you're so clever." Alyson said hatefully at Lily.

"Its, _you _think you're so clever, and yes I think I am clever." Lily said correcting Alyson's grammar and smiling happily.

Alyson just looked annoyed. "You better watch your step Evans." Alyson said threateningly.

"Oh, I'm sure I will. Just in case you gruesome three leave any droppings behind." Lily said smiling confidently. Cassidy and Rachel snorted.

"Ta ta now." Lily finished and the Emeralds left the gruesome threesome to their business.

As the Emeralds walked into Charms class a few guys from Ravenclaw came up to them. Zachary Cole, Joshua Hackett and Alex Wakefield.

"Hey Cassidy, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Joshua said hopefully.

"Yeah, Lily would you like to go with me?" Zachary said smiling.

"How about you Rachel, would you like to go with me?" Alex asked cheerfully.

"Umm." the Emeralds said slightly stunned.

"Err.. Were kind of going with ourselves." Lily said politely. "Sorry."

"Maybe, next time." Cassidy said kindly.

"Truly sorry." Rachel said sympathetically.

"Its ok." the boys said a little disappointedly but were smiling.

"I guess girls need their girls day out." Joshua said kindly. "Well, class is starting. See you girls later."

"Ok, bye." the Emeralds said softly. The boys went to sit at the front of the class. The Emeralds headed towards the back.

"Ok." Lily breathed out. "Interesting enough."

"Definitely." Cassidy said.

"Weird." Rachel replied.

"But it did feel nice." Lily said smiling.

"I feel loved." Cassidy said dramatically.

"Feeling of someone actually liking you. It does feel nice." Rachel said happily.

"Yes, it does." Lily said softly.

------------------------

The Marauders were heading towards dinner until Sirius spotted Jenny Macon and her friend Patricia Tolson walking ahead of them.

Sirius just grinned, combed his hair with his hand and sped up to tap on Jenny's shoulder. Remus and James just looked at each other funny mouthing 'Attraction at First Sight' to each other. The two of them just sped past Sirius and the two girls straight into the great hall, followed by Patricia Tolson who was shooed away by Jenny.

They both smiled at each other.

"Did you need something Sirius?" Jenny said cheerfully.

"Yes." Sirius said confidently. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend." Sirius said smiling.

Jenny's eyes lit up. "Yes." she said excitedly. "I would love to."

"Great. Meet me at the front entrance 10 minutes before we leave." Sirius requested.

"Alright." Jenny said happily. "See you Saturday." With that she sped off towards the Great Hall joyfully and Sirius walked in casually grinning non stop.

"Whats got you grinning like a crazy man?" James asked smirking.

"Nothing." Sirius replied smugly.

"Whatever you say." Remus replied shaking his head.

"Hair?"

"Check."

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Money?"

"Check."

"Great! Were good to go!" Lily replied happily.

"Okay, lets get going." Cassidy said fixing her handbag.

"Don't forget a sweater. Its cold." Rachel said.

"Alright, Alright lets go." Cassidy said ushering Lily and Rachel out the door.

The three raced down towards the main entrance where the horseless carriages awaited. They went up to an empty carriage and sat down excitedly.

"We have to go to Honeydukes first, can't wait for delicious sweets." Cassidy said smiling brightly thinking about all the sweets she could buy.

"Then Zonkos, we need to refill our prank supply." Lily pointed out. "Very crucial."

"Yes." Rachel and Cassidy said smirking.

----

Sirius checked himself in the mirror a dozen times that morning.

"Hair cool?" Sirius asked for the 12th time and for the 12th time combing it.

"Sirius. Its fine. Give it a break." James said as he headed out the door shaking his head. "Lets go Remus and leave Sirius to his hair emergency."

James and Remus left with Sirius catching up behind them.

"Alright I'm going to go meet Jenny now. I'll probably see you around later. Maybe three broomsticks alright. Bye." Sirius said grinning.

"Bye." James and Remus said smirking at their friend.

Sirius sped off towards the entrance and saw Jenny standing their patiently. She smiled brightly when Sirius came jogging towards her.

"Hey Sirius." Jenny said happily.

"Good morning." Sirius said grinning. "Are you ready to go milady." Sirius said offering his arm.

Jenny just giggled and took Sirius' arm and headed off towards the horseless carriages. They were seated and waited patiently for the carriage to start moving. They kept on grinning at each other then the carriages started to move. They were now well on there way to Hogsmeade.

--------

"I think I've died and gone to heaven." Cassidy said smiling and faking a tear. The Emeralds were all in Honeydukes looking at all of the sweet treats.

"Well I hope you come back so you can buy something." Lily said smiling.

"I'm shocked. what to get." Rachel said looking over the different kinds of chocolates.

"How about we just get our favorites and maybe get some new things." Lily said looking at all the delicious sweets.

After 20 minutes of searching and buying their favorite sweets. The Emeralds headed out of Honeydukes and was well on their way towards Zonkos.

--------

"Thanks for the butterbeer?" Jenny asked Sirius as they came out of the three broomsticks. "Where to next?"

"Wherever you want to go." Sirius said grinning.

Jenny smiled back. "I'm thinking Honeydukes." Jenny suggested.

"Then off we go." Sirius replied.

They arrived in front of Honeydukes and Sirius being the gentlemen that he is opened the door for Jenny.

"You may enter." Sirius said while bowing.

"You make me laugh Sirius." Jenny said as she went into the sweet shop.

"Glad I do." Sirius said as he followed Jenny into Honeydukes. "You can pick anything you want."

"You're spoiling me." Jenny laughed as she skimmed through the variety of sweets.

Sirius just grinned happily.

-------

"I really like Zonkos better then the joke shop in Diagon Alley." James said to Remus as they came out of the joke shop.

"We finally restocked our supplies." Remus said walking towards the three broomsticks.

"I need to taste Hogsmeade famous butterbeer my dad keeps telling me I should try." James said as they entered the crowded pub. They went and sat down at a vacant booth.

"Hello boys, what can I get you?" A very young Madam Rosmerta asked cheerfully.

"How old are you? You seem like your still in school." James asked curious.

"Oh well, I'm about 22. I'm new here. First month working here in the Three Broomsticks." Madam Rosmerta said.

"Cool, well anyways, we'll have two butterbeers." James said.

"Ah yes, famous Hogsmeade butterbeer, Great stuff." Madam Rosmerta said as she went to get there orders.

"I wonder how Sirius is doing on his 'Date' " Remus asked whilst putting air quotes.

"I dunno. Since he's the type of person who believes in attraction at first sight, maybe he also believes in snogging at first chance." James said while laughing.

"Probably." Remus said also laughing.

"Here you go boys, two butterbeers." Madam Rosmerta said with two glasses of butterbeer in hand.

"Thanks." They replied.

Remus and James took sips of there butterbeer.

"Now that's butterbeer." Remus said.

"That hits the spot just right." James said smirking. He looked around the crowded pub and spotted the Emeralds coming in. They looked disturbed.

---

"That was the most horrid-" Rachel said with a look of nausea.

"-disgusting and disturbing thing-" Cassidy said with a horrified look on her face.

"-my innocent eyes have ever seen!" Lily said disgusted as they entered the crowded pub looking for a place to sit.

---

"I wonder what there talking about?" Remus asked James.

"I dunno, its clearly disgusting." James said chortling softly at their distress. "But we can find out more."

James then signaled for the Emeralds to sit down. They rolled there eyes since that was the only vacant area and unwillingly went to see them.

"Yes." Lily said annoyed.

"You look disturbed." James said smirking.

"Thanks for reminding me." Lily said in a sarcastic tone.

"What happened anyway?" Remus asked.

"A horrible sight." Rachel said sitting down.

"Which would be?" James inquired.

"A long story short, Sirius Black, Jenny Macon, Honeydukes, Snogging." Cassidy said as she sat down next to Rachel.

"What did I tell you!" James stood up and pointed to Remus.

"Tell what?" Lily said as she sat down next to Cassidy.

"Since Sirius is an attraction at first sight kind of person. We also said he is a snogging at first chance kind of person." Remus explained clearly.

"That's mentally disturbing." Cassidy said flatly.

"So what you saw, was Sirius and Jenny snogging in Honeydukes." James asked not so surprised anymore.

"Yep." the girls chorused.

"Wow, their dates not even done and he's already snogged her. That's a record." Remus said as he finished the rest of his butterbeer.

"Hello girls, what can I get you?" Madam Rosmerta came back.

"Oh. Just 3 butterbeers would be great. Thanks." Lily said politely.

"Coming right up."

Minutes later Madam Rosmerta came with 3 glasses full of butterbeer. The Emeralds drank up.

"Well will be off, carriages come in 20 minutes." Lily said as her and Emeralds got up.

"Alrighty." Remus said.

"Bye." James said.

The Emeralds walked out of the noisy pub and onto the streets of Hogsmeade. They walked around for a while just enjoying the small town and cautiously avoided Sirius and Jenny's snogging.

It was finally time for them to get going, so the Emeralds found an empty carriage and headed back up towards the castle. They finally reached the castle and headed up towards Gryffindor Tower.

"I like Zonkos." Rachel said as they climbed a flight of stairs.

"Better than Gambal and Japes in Diagon Alley." Cassidy said.

"We need to do a prank. It seems like forever since we did one." Lily said.

"Look. Its Black." Cassidy pointed out, signaling around the corner.

The Emeralds stopped. They rushed behind one of the suits of armor. Cassidy signaled for Lily and Rachel to be quiet and watch. Sirius and Jenny were holding hands and smiling.

"Would you like me to escort you to the Hufflepuff Common Room?" Sirius asked.

"You can't. No one but Hufflepuffs." Jenny said smirking.

"Alright then. I have to go meet James and Remus now." Sirius said grinning

"Alright, Bye, i'll see you later." Jenny said smiling.

"Good Night" Sirius said leaning in for a kiss.

The Emeralds grimaced and turned away gagging. Moments later they heard Jenny dreamily say goodnight and saw her pass the corner and disappear.

They observed Sirius who just kept grinning and turned away towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Eww." Lily said.

"Double Eww." Rachel replied.

"Make that a triple." Cassidy said recovering from her gagging. "He is so full of himself."

"Yep." Rachel said.

"Lets get going. I don't want to see anymore of that." Lily suggested.

The Emeralds walked towards Gryffindor Tower and reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Have a nice time at Hogsmeade?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Yes, except for some things but overall it was great." Cassidy explained.

"That's nice to hear, Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Benevolent!" the three girls chorused.

"Right you are, you may enter." then the portrait swung open revealing a crowded common room full of students talking abruptly of the recent trip.

"Lets go get ready for dinner." Rachel suggested as they went up the girls stairs.

"I'm starving. Seeing all that today made me gag everything out. I need to eat." Cassidy said happily.

"Always with the stomach." Lily said smirking while shaking her head.

"Nothing wrong with that." Cassidy said smiling then immediatly frowned.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Anything the matter?" Rachel asked concerned.

Moments passed before she actually answered.

"I don't know." Cassidy said airily. "I just have this weird feeling."

"Are you ok?" asked Lily with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cassidy said shrugging it off.

--------------

"So Sirius, have a good time." James asked smirking.

"Great." he replied casually

"Anything interesting?" Remus asked smiling.

"Yep." he again replied casually.

"You snogged didn't you." James and Remus asked laughing.

"That's not a crime." Sirius said in defense while containing his grin.

"He's lost Remus, we could never get him back. He's crossed over." James said dramatically.

"It was nice knowing him." Remus said sniffling.

"You guys are melodramatic. Watch, you'll be doing it to." Sirius said smirking as he got ready for bed.

"With casual timing and no impatience." James returned the gesture.

--------------------

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please Review!!


	21. What is to Come

**Chapter 21  
**_What is to Come_

One week later, after their fun trip to Hogsmeade, the Marauders and Emeralds were on their way down towards breakfast in the great hall. Upon entering, there was a dreary atmosphere among the students of Hogwarts.

"Whats happening?" Cassidy whispered to Lily and Rachel.

"I'm not so sure, but it doesn't look good." Lily said uneasily.

--

"Did something happen?" James asked Remus.

"I really don't know." Remus replied.

"Well whatever it is, it sucked the life out of this room." Sirius pointed out.

The Emeralds and Marauders went and sat down quickly. They looked around the hall at all the nervous faces.

Rachel's eyes landed on the Hufflepuff table. She saw a small girl with tan skin and black hair sobbing into someone's shoulder.

Rachel nudged Lily and Cassidy and signaled towards the Hufflepuff table.

Lily and Cassidy glanced over then turned back to Rachel with confused eyes. Before any of them could respond, Dumbledore stood up.

"This is not a good morning as you can all tell." Dumbledore started. "One of our students, Samantha Waker, suffered a terrible loss, a loss of parents." Dumbledore continued. There was a loud sob from Samantha at the Hufflepuff table.

"So I ask all of you to please show your respects, it is not easy to loose a loved one." Dumbledore said with sorrowful eyes. He then shifted his gaze over towards the Emeralds and Marauders.

They looked back at him with confused eyes.

Everyone finished their breakfast in dreary silence and headed towards their morning classes. The Emeralds and the Marauders were about to leave when Professor McGonagall tapped them on the shoulders.

"The Headmaster would like a word with you in his office." Professor McGonagall said calmly.

-------------------

Both groups followed Professor McGonagall towards the headmasters office. They finally reached the statue of the gargoyle.

"Acid Pops!" Professor McGonagall said clearly. She directed them to head up the stairs.

The Emeralds and Marauders jumped onto the moving staircase leading up to the Headmasters office. They heard a hurried "Come in."

They did as they were told and entered the headmaster's office in silence.

"There are some issues, I need to attend with you six. It is a very serious matter." Dumbledore started quickly.

The six of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"There is more to the death of Samantha Wakers parents." Dumbledore said gravely.

The Emeralds and Marauders didn't understand quite clearly what he mean by that.

"They did not just die, they were murdered. They were murdered by a wizard with the name of Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said critically.

"Who is he?" Remus asked sincerely.

"He is someone I feel will be a fatal enemy towards the future." Dumbledore answered. "The evil that is too come."

The six of the students looked at each other wide-eyed then shifted their gaze back towards their headmaster.

"There were a few hushed deaths, this past week. Mostly muggles." Dumbledore started. "The Ministry wanted to keep quiet, in order to keep everyone from panicking. Though I believe we should all have the right to know, we all need to be prepared."

"So in the prophecy, it says the evil that is to come and we defeat it to create peace once more, Lord Voldemort is the once we have to defeat." James asked slightly dazed.

"Yes Mr. Potter. But for now, I am just informing you all on the happenings of the real world. For now, I want all of you to continue your daily routines quietly. I will inform you throughout the year on any thing that may come across." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes Professor." The six chorused.

"Now you may continue onto your classes." Dumbledore finished.

The Marauders and the Emeralds headed out of the headmasters office in an awkward silence.

'I'm no so sure I should tell them the rest of the prophecy?' Dumbledore thought to himself tiredly.

-------

The two groups walked through the deserted corridors towards their first class, Transfiguration.

No one was in any mood to talk. Reasons being there was a crazy killing murderer lord destroying innocent peoples lives. Since they were part of the prophecy, they were the ones to defeat him. They were all uneasy about it, they were only thirteen years old and it felt like the whole weight of the world dropped on their shoulders.

They entered the Transfiguration classroom with an excuse from Professor McGonagall. Took their seats quietly and began their class.

This awkward silence lasted throughout the day. The silence was finally broken between the Emeralds when they entered the third year dormitory.

"Do you think this new lord thing, is really that serious?" Rachel asked.

"Rach, it has to be, if it has Dumbledore slightly uncomfortable." Cassidy said.

"And Dumbledore is always calm." Lily pointed out while flopping on her bed.

They spent the rest of the night in silence.

----------

The dreariness of the school began to ware off as the days went bye. Everybody started to continue their usual routines, such as the pranks.

"I really need to test out my powers." Sirius said as they descended down one of the many flights of stairs towards the Great Hall.

"Then why don't you use them. Your ability it quite intriguing. Some of the pranks you could pull with that one." James said.

"To govern ones mind sounds like a plan." Sirius smirked evilly.

Remus and James just shook their heads amused.

"You look like a mad man." Lily said as she and the rest of the Emeralds passed by.

"I do try." Sirius said happily.

"Well don't. You're scaring the younger students." Cassidy said as they all swiftly turned the corner.

"She just loves me so much." Sirius said sarcastically.

James and Remus just laughed while they entered the noisy Great Hall. They immediately sat themselves in the middle of the Gryffindor Table next the Emeralds, who were talking in whispers.

"I can talk quietly too." Sirius mocked, getting glares from the girls.

"I can be a total ass like you are too." Cassidy spat back.

"Feisty." Sirius smirked.

"Eww." Cassidy replied, and just gave him a disgusted look and moved farther down the table with Lily and Rachel.

Halfway through their breakfast, they decided to continue their discussion they started earlier without any Marauder interruptions.

"So plan A or Plan B, or even Plan AB?" Rachel asked then drinking some of her pumpkin juice.

"Maybe plan AB." Cassidy suggested. "Any comments Lils?"

Lily didn't answer she continued swirling her finger over her water goblet making it swish back and forth in her cup.

"Lily?" Cassidy asked again.

Lily continued her concentration on the water goblet, then bringing her finger up making the water swirl up.

Cassidy quickly grabbed Lily's hand to make her stop, causing Lily to spill water all over the table. "Lily?"

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"I was just asking, any comments on plan AB?" Cassidy asked again.

"What, oh sure." Lily said as she swished all the spilt water back into the goblet and continued.

"What are you doing?" Rachel and Cassidy asked.

"I can't create water, I could only manipulate it." Lily said still swirling the water around into another spiral.

"Huh?" Rachel asked.

"I was just trying to practice. I can't seem to create water. All I could do is make it move. I could make fire, but that's it. The other ones I can only manipulate it." Lily said while flicking her finger up and down.

"Ok. So plan AB." Cassidy stated.

"Yep." Both girls replied.

"Okay then. In the evening at dinner." Cassidy asked one last time.

"Yeah, yeah we know." Rachel and Lily said while shaking their head.

"Just checking, geeze." Cassidy pointed out as she also continued with her breakfast.

-------

"Plan AB is it?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Yeah yeah, Sirius for the last time." James replied as he bit off a piece of toast.

"Just making sure." Sirius said defensively.

"When?" Remus asked.

"We strike at dawn!" Sirius clarified while banging his fist into the table causing several students to look. All three of them just smiled charmingly and continued their meal.

------


	22. Pranks with Funfilled Detentions

(**A/N**: _THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER THAT IS REALLY NEW!! I know you people might be throwing things at the computer asking why it took __**so long**, I really don't know. This chapter was actually all done about 6 months ago??? I don't know why, but I feel horrible. So here is the long awaited chapter. Enjoy!!) Also to reply to some questions, I will be continueing this story just up until they graduate, i'm also in the process of thinking whether I want a sequel or not, I really don't know at the moment, I just have to see how everything goes. Also thank you all reviewers, you're all really great and I deeply appreciate all of you for sticking with me so far with this story! So here is the chapter!!! -CrimsonEmeralds)_

**Chapter 22**

_Complimentary Pranks with Funfilled Detentions_

The quaint noise of the Great Hall was interupted by screams from the whole Slytherin Table. The girls were squealing and the boys were gawking at eachother.

Everyone turned to see what all the fuss was about when everyone started laughing.

It seems Marauders were aiming for invisible hair while the Emeralds were aiming for a more sparkling effect. The final result ended up with every single Slytherin bald with sparkling lights above their heads which made it shine and glimmer.

Despite the laughter, evil glares were being thrown across the Gryffindor Table.

"Can you pick a better day!" Cassidy yelled.

"I'm sorry, lets reverse, how about you pick another day." Sirius retorted.

"You are so infuriating! Do you spy on us or something." Cassidy continued.

"Thank you for the compliment and no I wouldn't spy thats beyond low." Sirius said casually.

"Can you just shut-up for one freaking second." Cassidy replied. "Your really getting annoying."

"Take a mirror." Sirius shot back.

"Okay, lets not make a big deal everyone's starting to watch." Rachel said looking around at all the curious faces of Hogwarts and the teachers as well.

"At least the prank resulted into something more unique." Remus tried settling.

"I don't care! You three are going down." Cassidy dared.

"Cass." Lily warned. As much as she didn't like the fact that they planned their prank on the same day, more of the same area. She really didn't want to start anything big over a simple prank.

"What is this." Sirius said confidently. "Do you want to start something Smiths."

"Sirius." James began.

"Black, Smiths, Potter, Lupin, Evans and Morgans to my office now!" McGonagall shouted before Cassidy could reply.

Cassidy and Sirius glared at eachother spitefully while the other four were just sighing as they all headed out towards McGonagall's office.

Once entering McGonagall got straight to the point.

"Detention tonight at nine o'clock. Be there on time." McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes Professor ." the six of them replied politely.

"Good now go back to Gryffindor Tower. Dinner is over." she ordered.

All six of them sighed and exited the room towards the Gryffindor common room. Sirius and Cassidy pouted angrily as they walked as far away as possible form eachother.

"You two have to talk and settle this. The prank was fine, it was entertaining for everyone, thats what matters right." James tried comforting them.

"Yeah James is right, It was hilarious. The girls were practically acting like fish without water all there hair was gone." Lily smiled slightly.

"Its something new also." Remus added.

"I mean, we just thought of sparkling hair while you guys just thought no hair at all. But together it was a great combination. It was like watching a disco ball." Rachel smiled.

Cassidy and Sirius stopped and sighed. They looked at eachother with a tired expression. Sirius stuck out his hand. "Truce?"

Cassidy just rolled her eyes and shook his hand and muttered. "Truce."

"Thank you!" Lily, James, Rachel and Remus joyced by throwing their hands in the air.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you are still an annoying prick." Cassidy muttered as she sat down near the roaring of the fire.

"No..." They all just sighed, except for Sirius of course who just stuck out his tongue and headed up the staircase to the boys dormitories. Minutes later, Sirius was running down the stairs towards the portrait hole.

"What's the big rush?" James asked.

"Jenny, I forgot I was suppose to meet her!" Siirus yelled as he dashed out the portrait hole.

"Forgetful prick." Cassidy mumbled.

"He better not be with his girlfriend too long Remus, or he's really gonna get a handful from Mickie." James said.

"Not that he would mind." Remus pointed out.

"True." James said.

"Still got an hour to kill, wizards chess?" Remus offered.

"You read my mind old chap." James said as they both seated themselves at a desk.

"That game is totally barbaric." Lily said aloud.

"Why else do you think we play?" James laughed.

Lily shook her head in disapprovement as she walked out of the common room. "I'm going to get a book from the library then be right back."

"Want us to come?" Rachel asked.

Lily smiled. "No thank you, It won't take long."

"Alright, just watch out for Black and Macon." Cassidy said warningly.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Lily laughed.

---------

Lily walked through the many aisles of books searching for the right one. "Ancient Medieval Sorcery." Lily mumbled several times.

She continued her look without hope. She sighed and turned to leave, bumping directly into someone with a small stack of books.

"I am really sorry." Lily bent down to help pick up the scattered books.

"It's alright." the person said sincerely.

"Truly sorry." Lily continued.

"Accidents happen." the person said while standing up with the same stack of books in one hand and offered the free one to Lily.

Lily took it and looked up at a pair of ocean blue eyes belonging to the charming fourth year Ravenclaw, Adam Wilson.

Lily froze for a second and recovered and smiled. "Sorry again."

"And again, it's alright." Adam laughed.

"Okay." Lily quiety said.

"Well, I'm gonna go return these books." Adam said with a smile.

"Bye then." Lily smiled as she headed out the library.

"Keep a look out when your walking." He joked as he went to the check out desk.

Lily smiled as she headed back towards the Gryffindor Common room. Upon entering, the rest of the Emeralds weren't there, so she assumed they went upstairs.

"Upstairs." James and Remus said not looking away from their game of wizards chess.

She trotted up the steps and entered the girls dormitories. Cassidy and Rachel immediately noticed her change in mood.

"Something happen." Cassidy said with playful suspicion.

"Oh, nothing." Lily shrugged off as she sat down with the rest of the Emeralds on the beds. "Just didn't find what I was looking for."

Cassidy didn't buy it.

"So." Lily started. "What's up?"

Cassidy continued to stare.

"Still have a few minutes for detention." Rachel said. "I wonder what fun things she wants us to do now. We've practically done everything in detention history."

"She'll think of something, she always does." Lily said as she looked to Cassidy who still stared but her eyes widened with excitement.

"Oh my gosh!" she said excitedly.

"What?" Lily and Rachel asked.

"Adam Wilson." Cassidy smirked at Lily whose face dropped in shock.

"You read my mind didn't you." Lily pointed to her slightly apalled but overall okay.

"You were talking to Adam Wilson." Rachel said with a smile.

"She bumped into him." Cassidy continued to smirk.

"He's a fourth year in Ravenclaw." Rachel said impressed.

"I know." she tried to pass off but still smiling.

"Very cute." Cassidy said.

"Charming." Rachel smiled.

"So cute." Cassidy said once again.

"Ravenclaw's Seeker." Rachel pointed out.

"Extremely cute!" Cassidy smiled.

"Intelligent also." Rachel continued.

"And did I mention he was cute." Cassidy laughed.

Lily just looked at her friends and laughed. "Okay, okay, gosh, I get it. Let's get going, we need to see McGonagall for our detention."

Rachel and Cassidy just gave each other a knowing look and followed Lily out of the dormitories into the common room. Remus and James had just finished their barbaric game of Wizards chess with a victory by Remus.

"Good game old chap." James was always a good sport, well maybe not with Sirius.

"Very good game." Remus agreed and noticed the Emeralds ascending from the stairs. "Looks about time to go."

"Alrighty, let's hope we find Sirius on the way." James said.

The Emeralds and the two Marauders exited the common room and headed directly to McGonagalls office while searching for Sirius.

They approached McGonagall's room with no luck of finding him.

"Sirius is definitely toast." Remus whispered.

"More like burnt." James whispered back as Professor McGonagall stood up from her desk.

She sternly looked over the students. "As usual, you six have demonstrated an unnecessary act of discrimitive behavior and will be punished--" McGonagall stopped mid sentence as she noticed the number of students suppose to be receiving detention, one seemed to be missing.

The Emeralds looked to the Marauders who uncomfotably shrugged.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin." she said loosing patience. "Would you like to please inform us where your third member Mr. Black might be this evening."

"Well Professor, there is a funny story about that..." James started.

"Mr. Potter, I am in no mood for unwanted humor. Where is Mr. Black." McGonagall sharply said.

"The thing is Professor... we do not know where he is at the moment." Remus insighted.

"Well Mr. Lupin, that will definitely put him in a very bad position." McGonagall said calmly.

"I hope not!" Sirius called out as he trotted happily into the office. James and Remus just sighed.

"Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall said heatedly. "You are five minutes late. Explain yourself now."

"Well..." Sirius started with a dramatic sigh. "I was leaving this one area, I don't exactly know where I was, and how I got there, I was walking and ended up in this area. I then turn to leave to come here, but I got lost. There were several passages I took as well as a few moving staircases. But I just got lost even more. I panicked as I ran through the hallways trying to find my way out, I felt so hopeless, seeing my life flash before my eyes, it was horrifying. The dimmed torch lights and not too friendly picture frames, it was a real terrifying experience for me. When I thought all hope was lost I suddenly ran into miss Jennifer Macon from Hufflepuff and she delightfully helped me find my way out. I was very very fortunate." Sirius finished with a confident smile.

James and Remus chuckled softly. Lily and Rachel smiled amusingly and Cassidy just gave an incredulous cough.

Professor Mcgonagall just gave a tired sigh. "Very descriptive story Mr. Black, please see that you make tomorrow nights detention as well."

Sirius melodramatically sighed. "Alright, I am quite sure it will be loads of fun."

The two Marauders and Emeralds just shook their heads with amusement.

"Mr. Black, do not make it a third." McGonagall warned.

"Sorry Professor." Sirius shrugged and stood next to James and Remus.

"With no more interuptions, you will each be cleaning bathrooms tonight with no magic."

The Emeralds groaned as the Marauders just frowned.

"There will be no complaining. You will all be punished for your redundant actions." she said clearly. "Miss Morgans, you will be cleaning the girls bathroom on the third floor. Mr. Lupin you will clean the boys bathroom on the same floor."

Rachel and Remus sighed.

"Miss Smiths, you will clean the girls bathroom on the first floor along with Mr. Black, you have the boys bathroom."

"Urgh." Cassidy tiredly closed her eyes.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, you have the fifth floor bathrooms. All of you Go and get started." Mcgonagall finished as she signaled towards the door.

"Yes. ma'am." The marauders saluted with the Emeralds walking behind them.

-------

"Typical isn't it?" Lily asked as they reached the bathrooms on the Fifth floor.

"What is?" James inquired.

"She separated both our groups by a whole floor." Lily shook her head as she stood between the door of the girl's lavatory.

"Well thats, Mickie for you." Jame smiled.

"Guess so." Lily returned the gesture.

"Have fun." James said as he opened the boys bathroom.

"Will do." Lily laughed as she entered the bathroom.

-------

A well good hour into her detention Rachel finished scrubbing the floor and needed to clean the sinks. But she was out of cleaner. She stood up and exited the bathroom and bumped into Remus.

"Oof." they both said as they fell. Remus was the first to get up and offered his hand to Rachel. She politely took it as he pulled her up.

"Where you off to?" Rachel asked as she dusted some dirt from her skirt.

"Ran out of cleaner." Remus said as he straightened his clothes.

"Really, Me as well. I'm sure there is some in the storage room on the second floor." Rachel said. "I'll get you some."

"No it's okay, i'll go with you." Remus smiled as he followed Rachel to the storage room.

They walked silently through the empty corridors until they came upon the storage room. Remus held open the door for Rachel. "Ladies first."

Rachel laughed. "Thank you kind sir." she entered with Remus following suit. He let the door close as he turned on the light that lit up the small storage room. They both searched the shelves for cleansers, but only found some hand soap with other bathroom utensils, but no cleaner.

"I'm sure handsoap will work?" Remus smiled as he lifted the handsoap from the shelf.

Rachel looked skeptical. "Maybe, but it seems that's all we have. So we should just make deal with it." she said as she grabbed the soap out of his hands and headed for the door. Remus following but bumped into Rachel who stopped dead.

"What?" Remus asked.

Rachel rattled the door handle but it wouldn't open. She looked to Remus with wide eyes. "It won't open?"

"What do you mean?" Remus looked confused. He walked past Rachel and tried shaking the door handle but it wouldn't open. He turned to Rachel. "This can't be good."

Rachel sighed miserably as she slid to the floor.

-------

"All done." Cassidy said gladly as she finished the sinks. But she still needed to clean the bathroom stalls. She turned to do so, but she noticed she needed the toilet cleaner. "Crap."

She walked out of the bathroom and knocked on the boys. After some knocking, (10 times) Sirius finally came to the door.

"About time." Cassidy said tiredly.

"Sorry, I was scrubbing the floor." Sirius said. "Need something?"

"Do you have any toilet cleaner? I forgot to get some." she asked hopefully.

Sirius went back in the bathroom. A minute later he came back. "Sorry, I seemed to forget to grab some before we started."

Cassidy sighed. "Well I'll go get some then. Be right back." She started to walk but Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Wait, i'll go with. I'm really bored." Sirius happily smiled. Cassidy just rolled her eyes. "And you shouldn't be walking alone, the storage room is so far."

"Are you kidding me?" Cassidy asked while laughing.

"Nope, it's called the buddy system." Sirius gleefully said as he linked his arm with Cassidy's.

"Alright, just don't do anything stupid." Cassidy said as she linked her arm out of Sirius'.

"Promise." he said while putting his hand to his heart and lifting the other one in front of him. Then they started walking towards the second floor storage room.

-------

"What are we suppose to do now?" Rachel sighed again.

"Well I guess all we can do is wait." Remus said.

"Did you try the door opening spell yet?" Rachel asked as she fiddled with the handsoap.

"Already tried it, it only works on the outside of a room not the inside. Stupid charms." Remus said as he sat against the wall across from Rachel.

"Just great." Rachel muttered. "It might be days til someone comes and finds us."

"I'm sure McGonagall will notice our absence from the bathroom and come looking for us." Remus assured.

Rachel sighed. "Alright, I'll take your word for it."

"Don't worry, we'll be outta here in no time."

A few minutes passed and both started to become very bored.

"So..." Remus said.

"I'm bored." Rachel said.

"Yeah me too."

"So.."

"So, whats up?" he asked.

"A little tired, how bout you?"

"I'm okay, tired also." he answered. He thought about his recent transformation last week. It pained him to think about it. Just then Rachel asked.

"Hows your mother?" she asked suddenly. "Is she doing well. It must be really hard."

Remus sighed miserably. "She's doing fine, but it's on and off."

"Oh." Rachel pitied Remus.

"But i'm okay, so no need to worry." Remus smiled.

"Thats good." she returned the gesture.

Minutes passed once more.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing. They're probably all done by now." Rachel said.

"Yeah, probably."

"I'm sure Lily and James are doing fine, but what I'm really worried about is Cassidy and Sirius."

"I know." Remus laughed. "They might of strangled eachother by now."

Rachel smiled "Knowing Cassidy, she might of dunked Sirius' head in the toilet and flushed." Rachel said, causing both of them to laugh.

"They sometimes seem so impossible." Remus stopped laughing and smiled.

"Yeah, but sometimes, they can act human." she said.

Suddenly both Rachel and Remus heard soft sounds coming from the otherside of the door. Both their eyes widened. They stood up quickly and bumped their heads against eachother.

"Ouch!" they both cried.

"Sorry!" they bothed mumbled. Then they ran up to the door and put their ear against it. They heard light talking coming closer.

There was a faint word of 'camping' coming from the otherside of the door.

"Did you hear that." Rachel whispered to Remus.

He looked back and nodded. "There coming closer." Then they both started banging on the door and calling out for help.

-----

"You've seriously never been camping?" Cassidy asked to Sirius

"What do you do there? Is it a sport?" Sirius asked confused.

Cassidy smiled amused. "It's not a sport, it's a place where you can sleep in a tent in the outdoors like the forest with your friends or family for a weekend."

"Really." Sirius asked fascinated. "Do all muggles do this?"

"A lot of them do, but I go camping also, even though I'm a from a wizarding family."

"Interesting." Sirius said quite intently.

"Then how did you find out about the buddy system?" she questioned. "Thats practically the first rule in camping?"

"Oh, that." Sirius started with a smile. "It was from this thing, it was a feleficion I think. James has one and he turned it on and it was showing this cartoon, I think is what he called it and they were speaking in squeaky voices about the buddy system. I found it quite fascinating."

Cassidy just laughed. "It's called a television."

"Television?"

"Or T.V."

"T.V.?"

"Wow you are true wizard." Cassidy laughed then stopped quickly. She heard banging coming from the storage room door at the end of the hallway.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sirius spoke. "Yelling and banging."

"Lets go check it out."

Cassidy and Sirius approached the storage room door which was making lots of noise.

"What do you thinks in there?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know? You ask?"

"What?" Sirius said confused.

"Just do it." Cassidy said as she looked at the door with a strange expression.

Sirius walked up to the door which was shaking and heard blurred speech. He knocked on the door lightly. "Hello? Anybody in there?"

The banging stopped as well as the yelling. Sirius knocked again. "Hello?"

"Sirius is that you!!!" the voices yelled.

Sirius and Cassidy backed away quickly. "I think it knows you." Cassidy said.

"I think it does too." Sirius looked to Cassidy with wide eyes.

"Say something back!" Cassidy said fiercely looking at the door.

Sirius walked up to the door again and knocked. "This is Sirius!" he called. "I come in peace!"

Cassidy just laughed and covered her mouth "What the heck was that??" she continued to laugh harder.

"What?" Sirius smiled. "I watched it on the felefi--I mean television."

"Sirius! That is you! Thank god! Let us out!" they called again.

"I think that's Remus." Sirius said to Cassidy who nodded.

"I think Rachels in there too. They must of gotten locked in." she said as they opened the door. Out came Remus and Rachel tumbling out of the storage.

"Ouch!" Remus yelled and got of from the floor. "Bloody hell."

"Ow." Rachel said while sitting up and looking at Sirius and Cassidy's laughing expressions.

"Ha ha, ha. How the heck did you get locked up in there." Sirius laughed.

"We didn't do it on purpose." Rachel said as she stood up.

"How long were you in there?" Cassidy smiled after she stopped laughing.

"I don't know, 20 minutes maybe." Remus said as he dusted off his clothes. "How did you know we were in here?"

"Oh, we needed toilet cleaner, so excuse me." Sirius said as he walked into the storage room and coming back out with two containers of toilet cleaner. He handed one to Cassidy. "We'll be going now."

Cassidy laughed a little and sighed happily. "Remember not to lock yourselves in there again." she said as she followed Sirius back down to the first floor bathrooms.

Remus and Rachel just looked at eachother and sighed watching their friends walk away.

"They'll never let us live this down." Remus said.

"I know, but the strangest thing, they were getting along??" Rachel noticed as Cassidy and Sirius disappeared around the corner laughing.

"Now that is beyond strange." Remus said as he picked up the hand soap.

-------

An hour passed and Lily had finished scrubbing the toilets and the sinks. She wiped the windows and cleaned the stall doors of any vandalism. She now began scrubbing the floor. She poured water all over the floor and began scrubbing the grime and dirt when somebody walked in.

"Now this is a more suited job for you Evans. Cleaning up after your superiors." Alyson Luxton laughed. "Seems you missed a spot." She scraped the floor with the bottom of her heel, leaving large black scuff marks.

Lily stood up confidently and smiled sweetly. "Why thank you Alyson you are so very kind to point that out for me." she said sarcastically.

Alyson just smiled back. "You should know your place Evans." she said as she started walking out, Lily smirked to herself.

"You should really watch your step Alyson..." Lily started with a sweet smile. Alyson just looked at Lily with a bored expression. "You might slip and fall." Lily then crossed her arms and waved her hand lightly over the spilled water covering the floor and made it ice over.

"Whatever Evans." Alyson smiled and turned to walk but she slipped on the freshly coated ice and fell on her butt.

Lily laughed as she melted the ice back into water. Alyson screamed in frustration as now her skirt was soaking wet. She got up from the floor and glared menacingly at Lily. "Evans you are so going to-"

"Miss Evans, are you done?" Professor McGonagall said as she walked in to inspect. "Oh hello Miss Luxton."

"Hello professor." she said sweetly as she exited the bathroom cursing under her breath.

"Good evening Professor, I am almost done, just need to finish scrubbing the floor." Lily said.

"Good, well after that you may go back to the common room." McGonagall said. "Mr. Black and Miss Smiths are done and so is Mr. Lupin and Miss Morgans just finished. Mr. Potter is too scrubbing the floor."

"Alright professor, it will just take a few minutes." Lily said scrubbing the newly made scuff marks.

"Good." McGonagall said as she exited the bathroom.

Once she left Lily just waved the water over the scuff marks and let the water swish back and forth and laughed to herself. "Bloody good job Evans." Lily said to herself as she thought of Alyson falling on her butt screaming.

--------

Lily and James had finished their detentions and were heading towards the Gryffindor common room when James interupted.

"What was with all the screaming coming from the bathroom I heard??" James asked quizzically.

Lily just smiled to herself and gave a small laugh. "Oh, nothing it was nothing really."

James looked skeptical but accepted with a shrug. They both continued until they reached Gryffindor tower. Rachel, Remus, Sirius and Cassidy were all sitting around the fire laughing. Lily and James looked to each other quite confused and surprised that they were getting along.

"And here comes James and Lily!" Sirius called as he stood up and bowed.

"Nice to see you too Sirius." James laughed, Lily just smiled. "How was your detention?"

"Quite good actually, and it was surprisingly enjoyable." he glanced to Remus and Rachel who just shook their heads.

Lily and James looked at each other again. "Did something happen?"

"Oh nothing." Cassidy laughed. "Remus and Rachel just got themselves locked in the storage room."

Lily looked to Rachel and Remus. They just sighed. "How did that happen?"

"Long story, i'll tell you later." Rachel said tiredly.

"Thats quite strange." James laughed.

Cassidy and Rachel stood up from the couches.

"I'm beat, it's late. I'm going to catch some Z's." Cassidy yawned.

"Me too." Rachel said.

"I'm sure you're tired also." Cassidy laughed. Rachel just slapped Cassidy in the arm which caused her to laugh more, in which everyone just started laughing.

Lily stopped laughing and sighed at the comical scene. "Alright, G'Night everyone." She said she and the Emeralds walked up the stairs to the dormitories.

"Night!" The Marauders said happy from all the laughing.

Once the girls were gone, James sat down with his friends around the fire. "So, what happened?"

"Can I just make this short, Ran out of Cleanser, Storage room, Locked on inside, long wait and Sirius and Cassidy opening it for us." Remus said in one sentence.

"And you find this very funny?" James laughed at Sirius happy expression.

"What? It's just funny to me, I don't know why, it just is. I mean it's not your average story that one of your best friends gets locked up in the storage room trying to find cleanser with none other than Rachel Morgans." Sirius laughed. "I just find that funny."

"You're odd." Remus said to the laughing Sirius.

"Indeed." James said.

"Hey, but what about you Sirius." Remus pointed out. "You weren't argueing with Cassidy."

"So what?" he said.

"Yeah what the heck was that all about?" James questioned with a smirk.

"It was nothing." Sirius said as he stared at his two best friends who were smiling at him. "We just weren't argueing thats all, you all seem like it can't happen."

"Were not sayng it can't happen." James said.

"It can, but it's just weird, and it happens at weird times." Remus said.

Sirius thought for a moment. "Yeah, we were just argueing two hours ago."

"Yeah." James and Remus said.

"But at least I know we can at least be plausible and not argue all the time." he said quitely.

-----------------

"So what happened down there?" Lily asked as she slide between her warm bedsheets. Cassidy and Rachel were in there beds as well.

"Well, I ran out of cleanser for the sink and Remus needed some too, so we went to the storage room to get some." Rachel started.

Cassidy just grinned at Rachel.

"Stop that!" Rachel laughed.

"What?" Cassidy laughed also. "I'm not doing anything."

"Just stop grinning at me like that." Rachel shook her head and looked to Lily instead and continued. "Well then when we got to the storage room, we didn't know the storage room locks from the inside and we got stuck."

"That sucks." Lily said and Cassidy just couldn't stop grinning.

"So we waited patiently for someone to notice we were gone, but luckily Cassidy and Sirius needed some toilet cleaner and opened the door for us."

Cassidy laughed now and Rachel just glared at her, but in a playful way. Rachel then chucked one of her pillows to Cassidy's laughing self, it hit her straight in the face. But it caused her to laugh even more.

"Are you okay?" Lily smiled.

"I'm..." Cassidy panted. "Fine, just thought it was funny." she smiled. "I don't know why, it just makes me laugh at the fact that you got locked in a storage closet trying to find cleanser with Remus Lupin." Cassidy gave another small chortle but it subsided to smiling.

"Oh, well I think its quite funny that you and Sirius Black were having a bloody good time trying to get some toilet cleaner." Rachel shot back with a smile.

Cassidy looked surprised to Rachel. "Hey." she laughed.

"Don't deny." Rachel stuck her tongue out.

"What is this?" Lily looked to Cassidy with a grin. "Getting along with Sirius Black! I never thought I'd see the day."

"Hey..." Cassidy said still laughing. "It was nothing okay?"

"Sure..." they smiled.

"Ahh! Stop it." Cassidy said while covering her face with her pillow.

"Ha! You must feel my torment!" Rachel laughed.

"It was nothing." Cassidy mumbled under her pillow. "We just didn't argue alright."

"Alright, alright." Lily said smiling. "Let's give ourselves a break now. My ribs hurt from all this laughing."

"You're telling me." Cassidy mumbled again, and began laughing once more. "Cleanser..."

Rachel just shook her head and went to sleep with a laughing smile.

Lily just sighed happily to her two best friends. It was certainly the best times of her life and she was actually quite glad that they were all at least able to get along with the Marauders. She started to see that they weren't all too bad, annoying at times, but they were actually like another set of friends to her. So Lily smiled at the thought and drifted to sleep...

--------------------

(**A/N: **_There you have it, the first real new update in about six months :) And again, truly sorry for my slowness but I will promise from now on I will try to update on saturdays, i'm not stuck anymore in a corner and have most of this story actually written out. Sixth year is practically done and fifth year too and half of seventh year also, so I'm sure thats good news to hear. Well I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and please review!! _--CrimsonEmeralds)


	23. What in Merlin's name is he doing?

**(A/N**: _New Chapter!! One of my favorites, hope you enjoy!! -CrimsonEmeralds_)

**Chapter 23**

_What in Merlin's Name is he doing?_

A few weeks had passed and it was now mid November. The Marauders were eagerly preparing their next prank, which was of course aimed at their ever favorite Slytherin Snape. To the annoyance of the Marauders, he was going off bad-mouthing them again, so there they were huddled in a circle in the common room whispering to each other.

"I say plan CCB." James quietly spoke.

"No too messy." Remus pointed out. "We need to do something clean, I mean it's just Snape. And plus, Plan CCB involves a group of people remember."

"Oh right." James scratched his head. "Involving the the Great Hall and the, yeah okay, okay."

"Yep." Remus said thinking. "How about plan LK?

James thought for a moment. "Well, I guess, but I think it's a little too complicated."

"Oh your, right." Remus thought. "Were limited on supplies until our next trip to zonkos in December."

"Plus, we need to make it quick." James said.

"True."

"How about plan G." James asked.

"Glueing Snape to the wall does seems reasonable." Remus smiled.

"Especially if we add the Ever-Never-Let-Me-Go-Glue, he'll be there for hours, maybe days if we put him in a far off corridor where no one goes." James smirked at the thought.

"I like it." Remus grinned.

"That will teach that bloody snivellus that bad-mouthing off the Marauders will not go unpunished." James smiled satisfied.

"What do you think Sirius, you're being awfully quiety during this prank meeting." Remus asked.

Sirius just nodded. "Just thinking."

"Sirius is actually thinking!!!" James and Remus joked.

"Someone call the news people!" James laughed.

Sirius just grinned at his two best friends. "No just thinking of a new prank we could do later."

"Okay." Remus said.

"Let's hear it then."

"How does governing the mind of a slimy slytherin sound??"

James and Remus just looked at eachother with approving smirks.

"I'm up for it." Remus put in.

"Sounds like a plan." James said grinning.

"We'll do it after plan G." Remus said.

"Alrighty then." Sirius smirked. "This is going to be perfect and he can't blame it on us this time."

"Not that you mind." James said knowingly.

"True." Sirius smiled innocently.

"Now where did we put that glue." James smirked.

---------------------------------------------------

The day after their plan G went into action, with Snape glued to the corner screaming in the deserted corridor for 5 hours, but was unfortunately rescued by one of the portraits who went to a teacher, the Marauders were well on their way in planning their next prank on ol'snivellus.

It was a little late in the evening, and the Marauders were sitting in the now empty common room discussing details.

"When should we do it?" James asked.

"How about when he's alone or something, it might have more effect." Remus suggested.

"Okay, but where?" Sirius asks.

"The Great Hall is out of the question, way too many people." James narrowed down.

"Corridors?" Sirius suggested.

"No, still some people." James said.

"How about the library?" Remus asked.

"Hmm..." James and Sirius both pondered.

"It's quiet, and only a few people are actually in there." Remus added.

"Good thinking Remus!" James said patting him on the back.

"And he'll get in so much trouble with Madam Piers for all of the idiotic things i'll make him do." Sirius smirked.

"It's perfect!" They all said together.

"I can hear you from upstairs!" Cassidy groggily said as she and the Emeralds descended down from their dormitories they stood near the couches where the Marauders were sitting.

"Sorry." they apologized.

"Fine, just keep it down alright, it's late and we have a test in transfiguration tomorrow." Lily said tiredly as she leaned against the armchair and motioning a yawn.

"And you don't want to wake up the whole house." Rachel added with dropping eyes.

"Alright, alright." Sirius said. "All you Emeralds go back to sleep before you pass out."

The Emeralds just shook their heads annoyed and headed back up the stairs. But before they disappeared, they shouted back. "Go to sleep!"

"Fine!" they yelled.

"Now!' they replied.

"Yes mother!" they called back as they headed up the boys staircase.

-------

Days have passed as the Marauders observed Snape who looked to them suspiciously. They were waiting until he went into the library and the day had finally come. Snape was researching some ingridients needed for their assignment in Potions and Snape was on his way to the Library.

The Marauders followed him quietly, as he entered the library. They didn't want to be seen by Snape so James immediately pressed the hourglass on his elements ring and stopped time. Time had stopped and the Marauders waltzed into the library, seeing snape sitting in the far corner swiftly scribbling down ingridients. The Marauders just smirked as they hid behind one of the tall bookshelves. James pressed his ring again and everything began to move normally.

"Alright Sirius." James whispered.

"Not much we can do from here, so amuse us?" Remus said.

"Will do." Sirius smirked as he pried into the mind of Severus Snape.

------Snape's Mind-------

"A shrinking solution, consists of the following ingridients." Snape thought to himself. "Rat Spleens, Leech Juice, Daisy Root-"

"Whatcha making there." Sirius said.

Snape stopped writing his ingridients as he looked around to see who had spoken to him.

"Probably nothing." Snape thought to himself. "Alright, Rat Spleens-"

"Don't you mean Butterfly wings." Sirius smirked.

"No." Snape thought to himself.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"I mean yes." Snape said as he scratched out Rat Spleens and wrote down Butterfly Wings.

"Okay, Butterfly Wings, Leech Juice-"

"No, no, no." Sirius said obviously. "Remember it's Puffer-fish eyes."

"Oh, yes." Snape corrected himself. He shook his head, thinking it was obvious and how could he miss that.

"So, Butterfly Wings, Puffer-fish eyes, Daisy Roots-"

"What is wrong with you today, it's crushed beatles remember?"

"How dumb of me." Snape scratched his head.

"Okay now thats, Butterfly Wings, Puffer-fish eyes, Crushed beatles, sliced caterpillar and a skinned Shrivelfig."

"The rest is right, but the last two are wrong, it's Salamander blood and Crocodile hearts."

"Oh of course. I really don't know what's gotten into me today?" Snape said to himself.

"I'll say." Sirius said.

James and Remus were snickering in the back. They don't even know what potion they'll make with all of those ingridients. Snape continued to write with Sirius smirking.

"So then we slice each of them individually and-'"

"Goodness man! Remember you just crush it all together and pour it in all at once. Then wait for it to turn pink."

"Crushing them all together and it turns pink?" Snape said aloud.

James and Remus were quietly doubling over in laughter.

"That does seem right." Snape said to himself.

"Of course it's right, now stand up on that table over there and start doing your victory dance of completion, and if Madam Piers comes, just ignore her, it's your right to dance since you completed your homework so well." Sirius said.

"Oh yes." Snape said as he swiftly got up and trotted onto the table in the middle of the Library and started dancing his victory dance.

James, Remus and Sirius fell to the floor laughing in hysterics as did the few people in the library. Madam Piers started yelling at Snape to get down from there but he ignored her as he continued his victory dance.

Soon students from the corridors started to come in and laugh at Snape who was doing hand movements to go with his dance.

---------

"Come on, come you guys got to see this!" A second year Hufflepuff yelled to her friend as they dashed to the Library. "It's hilarious!"

The Emeralds were heading towards the library to start on their potions assignment early and were now curious to what was happening as more students dashed excitedly to the library.

Upon entering, they saw a very humorous site of Snape waving his hands in the air and shaking his bottom in glee.

"What in Merlin's name-" Lily started.

"Is Snape doing?" Cassidy said as the Emeralds laughed. Madam Piers was fiercly trying to pull Snape down but he kept on shooing her.

"It's my victory dance of Completion! I deserve to dance!" Snape said as he began twirling.

Emeralds calmed as they examined their surroudings. Over in the corner, the Marauders were still doubling over in laughter.

"Come on." Lily said. She held out her arm for Cassidy and Rachel to hold onto. She pressed the tiny hourglass on her elements ring and the laughter subsided and the dancing Snape stopped in mid jump. The Emeralds just laughed at the sight and went to the Marauders who were still laughing in the corner. They stood behind them and Lily let time flow again.

The Marauders were in hysterics.

"What in the world were you guys thinking?" Lily asked as the Marauders fell back from the sudden shock of the Emeralds behind them.

"Whoa!" Sirius said from the floor.

"How'd you get there?" Remus asked as he started to get up.

Lily just held out her hand and showed them the ring.

"Oh." They said together.

"Well, we decided to give this power a little pre-test." Sirius said smiling at Snape who was finally pulled from the table but was holding on, struggling to get back on.

"Wow." the Emeralds said as they saw Snape.

"Sirius, maybe you should stop this before I crack my ribs." James said laughing.

"Fine, fine, fine." Sirius sighed as he pried into Snapes mind again.

"I.Must.Finish.My.Dance." Snape said holding onto the bench now while Madam Piers grabbed his feet and tried pulling him.

"Alright, you can now stop struggling. You will look to your surroundings and feel the utmost embarresment when you have control over your mind again, but you will still think your papers perfectly fine." Sirius smirked at the last thought.

Snape stopped struggling as he fell forward. He shakily got up and looked to his surroundings where dozens of students were laughing sensless. Snape turned red as Madam Piers grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the library.

"50 Points from Slytherin, and you are now suspended from the Library until further notice Mr. Snape! Report to your Head of House immediately to discuss your detention!" Madam Piers shouted as she pushed him into the corridor. Still embaressed he ran all the way to the Slytherin Dungeons cursing.

Madam Piers turned to all the laughing students. "Alright, all of you! Settle down! This is a library for Merlin's sake!" she shouted as most of the students filed out.

"Now that was bloody brilliant." James said as he patted Sirius' back.

"Definitely a classic." Remus added with a grin.

The Emeralds just sighed and shook their heads and went to look up some of the ingridients and steps in making a Shrinking Solution for Potions due tomorrow. The Marauders just looked at them and laughed as they headed out of the library.

---------------

"Sirius can I talk to you?" Jenny said.

"Can it wait for later, I need to do something." Sirius said looking into the full classroom.

"Fine." Jenny said frustrated and stalked off to her next class.

"Alright class, all of you take out the notes you should have gotten yesterday for the Shrinking Solution." Professor Slughorn said clearly as the students digged for their notes.

"Now, I'm sure all of you had taken the proper notes for this assignment, the ingridients as well as the process you must follow, to make your solution sucessful."

The class all nodded.

"Well, get to it, you may get your ingridients from my cupboard closet." the Professor said as he sat at his desk reviewing some papers.

As the Marauders collected their ingridients, they casually exchanged smirks as they watched Snape gather all the ingridients Sirius had suggested.

"I wonder what they're smirking at?" Cassidy said as she sliced her daisy roots.

"Whatever it is, it's something stupid." Lily said as she read her next step.

"Probably right." Rachel said as she stirred in the rat spleen.

An hour later, Professor Slughorn called for the students to stop and scoop a little bit of potion and gently drizzle it onto the toad that he handed out.

As the students drizzled, a pop was supposed to be heard and the toads were to be turned into to tadpoles, but what was heard was an explosion.

Everyone screamed as they turned to where the explosion occured. Snape was covered with tiny remains of blown up toad. guys gasped in horror, as the girls were grossed out, all except for the Emeralds and Marauders who were doubled over laughing.

"Oh my god!" Cassidy said laughing, she covered her mouth to try to stop but couldn't.She looked to Lily and Rachel who were holding onto the desk for support. They all looked to the Marauders who were on the floor, tears flowing from their eyes from laughing so hard.

Professor Slughorn immediately went over to Snape who was wiping away the remains of toad from his face. "Severus! What did you do?"

"I followed the instructions Professor." Snape said slumping. "I don't know what happend?"

"What exactly did you put in this potion!" Professor Slughorn demanded.

"Well Professor, Butterfly Wings, Puffer-fish eyes, Beatles, Salamander blood and Crocodile hearts, then I crushed them all together." he said simply, hoping he did it right.

Professor Slughorn looked to Snape as if he just listed 10 ways on how to belly dance. "Mr. Snape, all those ingridients are incorrect and you have just mixed together a concotion that is not even heard of! I expected better from you, see me after class ."

Snape let his head drop in disappointment and embaressment."Yes Professor."

"As for all of you, bottle up your concoctions and you are dismissed." he said strictly shaking his head in disappointment towards Snape.

As the Emeralds and Marauders relaxed a bit, they gathered their things and filed out of the classroom.

"I have to say." Lily said with another short chortle. "That was bloody brilliant."

"Is that a compliment!" they joyced.

"I agree." Cassidy said still smiling from the incident.

"Definitely, it was beyond brilliant." Rachel said as she let out another laugh.

"Why thank you." The Marauders stopped and bowed. "We do try."

When both groups entered the Gryffindor common room, they amongst the couches.

"Okay, but how did you get Snape to get all the wrong ingridients?" Cassidy asked.

"Very simple." Sirius said with a smirk. "Governing the minds of a person can be quite rewarding."

They all just shook their heads in amusement while they laughed. The portrait swung open revealing Summer Bunkston.

"Oh Sirius." she said sickly sweet. "Jenny is looking for you. She seems upset."

Sirius sighed and headed out the door while the Marauders just shook their heads. Lily and Rachel shrugged and Cassidy rolled her eyes.

-------

"What is it Jenny?" Sirius said tiredly.

"Do you like someone else?" she said sternly and accusingly.

"Excuse me?" Sirius said baffled. "What kind of question is that?"

"I'm just wondering. I mean you seem to be flirting a lot with that Cassidy Smiths. Do you like her?" she shot daggers with her eyes.

"Cassidy...is just...a friend, she's one of my friends thats it." Sirius said truthfully.

"Well it doesn't seem that way!"

Sirius took a deep breath and rubbed his temple. "What makes you think I do."

"Because people keep telling me. That they see you always messing around with her."

"Yeah, messing around with her. Her and all the Emeralds."

"Of course the Emeralds because they are just so perfect aren't they." Jenny said bitterly.

"For the love of Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air. "I can't take this right now, you've just ruined my happy day."

"What!?"

"I think we should move on, I mean there is obviously no trust in this relationship, so might as well end it."

"What! No!" Jenny said wide-eyed. "Don't please."

"I'm sorry, the trust issue is huge and there is none. So I'm sorry." Sirius said genuinely as he walked back to the Gryffindor common room leaving her to be miserable. He entered the tower with a tired face.

"Something bad?" James asked as his friend sat down.

"I just broke up with Jenny, yeah she was kinda pestering me." Sirius said scratching his head. "But i'll live." then he grinned his famous grin.

"Okay..." James said awkwardly. "A little random, but glad you're okay."

"Hows Jenny taking it?" Remus asked.

"A little hard." Sirius said with slight guilt. "But i'm sure she'll get over it."

"What was she pestering you about anyway?" Lily asked. Sirius shifted his eyes to Cassidy who was listening intently.

"What?" Cassidy said confused.

"It was nothing." he said quietly. 'I am a very confused person' he thought to himself with a smirk.

(A/N: Yay for another chapter :D Hope this was good! Please Review, they make me smile and give people tons of hugs:) -CrimsonEmeralds)


	24. Clever Distractions

(A/N: New Chappie Yes! This chapter has a lot of Sirius in it for all who like his character! Anyways, on to the chapter and I hope you like it :D - CrimsonEmeralds)

**Chapter 24**

_Clever Distractions_

A week has paseed and it was the beginning of December and silence has yet again captured the students of Hogwarts. The Marauders and Emeralds sat down as their heads shifted around the quiet hall.

Something has happened. Something bad...

"Do you think its..." Lily asked quietly to the other six.

They all nodded their heads slowly as all eyes darted towards Dumbledore at the front of the Hall without a twinkle in his eyes. Only remorse.

"Today, being not what we all hoped..." He addressed the great hall. "Angel Delfin has suffered a tragic loss. Her parents have been just been killed...so let us pay our respects."

The hall was silent as heads looked for the third year Ravenclaw. She was ghostly pale. Her eyes were bloodshot and you could see the tear stains across her cheeks.

Everyone looked upon with pity as they all continued to eat their lunch in silence.

-----------

"Thats number two!" Cassidy frustratedly said. Long after lunch and their afternoon classes they headed back to their dormitory. "I knew something was wrong! I had a feeling yesterday and I didn't tell you guys about it. Most importantly I should have told Dumbledore."

"Don't beat yourself up Cass." Lily consoled. "There was nothing you could do about it."

"Even if you did tell Dumbledore, they wouldn't know who, or when exactly he would strike." Rachel said.

"I know..it's just that, it beats me up because I met her parents once, her father was a wizard and her mother was a muggle. I just feel so...sad." Cassidy as she stuffed her face in a pillow and sighed miserably.

"It's alright, Cassidy." Rachel said.

"We all do.." Lily added.

-----------

But as usual, the silence began to break as students started to get back to their normal routines, and of course the pranks and detentions. So Hogwarts seemed to be in higher spirits. But a certain Marauder was feeling a bit confused and jumpy.

"Sirius? Are you okay?" James asked slightly concerned yet amused at his friends behavior.

"Huh? W-what?" Sirius looked up quickly from trying to charm an ornament onto the Christmas tree. Professor Flitwick has decided to let all the students decorate the twelve christmas trees in the great hall as their assignment today. Sirius dropped the gold ornament with a shatter. "Um.."

"Mr. Black will you please be more careful." Professor Flitwick said from atop of a large box as he floated more ornaments at the top of the main tree.

"Sorry." he mumbled as he said a quick 'reparo' spell and continued putting up ornaments.

"Like I said, are you okay?" James laughed.

"Yeah you seem a little twitchy." Remus said amused.

"Um...no, i'm fine, just...i'm fine." Sirius said trying to look honest but failing badly.

"Right.." James and Remus said while shaking their heads.

As Sirius put up more ornaments he tried sorting out his thoughts.

_"I'm just wondering. I mean you seem to be flirting a lot with that Cassidy Smiths. Do you like her?" Jenny said._

Sirius shook his head frustrated, trying to shake off the thought. '_Friend, friend, friend, friend, just friend...' _he chanted in his head. '_Not friend?_'

"Urgh! Gah!" Sirius cursed to himself as he excused himself to James and Remus and exited the Great Hall. He closed the giant doors and leaned tiredly against the stone wall.

_"People keep telling me, that they see you always messing around with her." Jenny continued._

Sirius shook his head again. _'I'm just like messing around with her, that's it, I don't...like her_.' he thought and scratched his head confused once more and decided to head back in the Great Hall, but he was almost smacked with doors opening, luckily he stood back. But there was the one thing that was clouding his thoughts. Cassidy.

"Sorry!" Cassidy said quickly. "Professor Flitwick was wondering where you went?"

"Oh, I-I-I...I just went to get..um...it was nothing." Sirius babbled while staring off into a different direction.

Cassidy gave him a perplexed look as she shook her head. "Are you okay?"

"Me! Oh, I'm fine!" Sirius tried smiling which caused Cassidy to break out laughing.

"You know I think you're weird...right?" Cassidy smiled amused.

"Yeah I know." he said quickly.

"Well we should get inside."

"Huh? Where?"

"Um...the great hall?" Cassidy said now uncertain. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm just fine." Sirius said as he headed into the hall quickly with Cassidy confused behind him.

'_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap...did I mention crap...' _Sirius muttered to himself as he stood near James and Remus.

"You really seem distracted today? What's on your mind?" James now concerned.

"Really! I'm fine!" Sirius took a deep breath putting more ornaments, but dropping them. "Urgh!"

"Mr. Black I think you should not touch the ornaments anymore." Professor Flitwick said sternly.

"And I think so too professor!" Sirius smiled while the rest of the students laughed.

"Good, now at least take those purple ones back to the storage room, they don't seem to match with the house color ones."

"I agree too!" Sirius said quickly charming the boxes of purple ornaments to follow him as he practically ran out of the great hall leaving confused and amused faces.

As Sirius slowed his pace he thought miserably to himself. '_Now I feel like an idiot. I acted like an idiot...idiot, idiot, idiot-' _Sirius continued chanting to himself as he entered the storage room, but ran into someone, making him drop all of the purple ornaments and shattering them.

"Um...oops?" Sirius said wide-eyed as he looked at who he bumped into.

"I am so sorry!" she said panicly. "I wasn't looking and I...I am really sorry Sirius!"

Sirius looked at the panicked girl whose names seems to escape him at the moment, but was intrigued.

According to her robes, she was in Ravenclaw. She was a lean and medium tall girl who had really dark brown (almost black) long curly hair. Which matched quite well with her whitish skin color. Sirius just stared intrigued.

Then it hit him, a brilliant idea, well in his mind of course. '_Distraction! Yes, Sirius you are quite brilliant!' _He smirked happily to himself.

"It's alright." he said. "It's nothing you can't fix with magic." he gave her the famous Sirius Black smile which caused her to look down and blush profoundly.

Sirius was self-satisfied with himself. '_It's perfect! I won't have to think about her_!' he smiled once more. '_I can think about her instead_.' Looking at the still flushed girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked kindly.

"I'm fine." color showing on her face.

"Alright then." he smiled again. He repaired all of the broken ornaments and let them float into their proper places. He now remembered the girls name. Her name was Margaret Oakley, and she was in his class at the moment. He felt dumb that he didn't notice that, but then remembered she wasn't the too talkative one, she was rather quiet. "Now thats done, may I have the privelage of escorting you back to class?"

She was practically turning red as she mumbled a faint 'yes' and they walked back to the Great Hall. Sirius kept a steady pace with the girl as she didn't look up at him once, she was very embaressed and Sirius was just smiling at the brilliance of his idea.

As they reached the hall it was already time for lunch as many students were sitting down at their house tables eating. Sirius turned to Margaret who was still flushed, which made him laugh lightly.

"It has indeed been a great pleasure of officially meeting you Miss Margaret." Sirius said taking her hand and giving it a kiss. Which caused her to practically turn more red and the rest of the hall to look in wonder and a Jenny Macon to fume in anger. "And now we must part, but I hope in time we will bump into each other again." He charmingly smiled, did a quick bow and went to sit at the Gryffindor table with confused James and Remus.

"Well that was interesting." James said.

"You got over your break up fast." Remus added.

Sirius just smiled to himself as he filled his plate and began eating.

(A/N: I think that was short :( But I'll make up for it next update I promise!! I know I've been neglecting this, it's just that school is getting more and more persistent now that were in our second semester, it's brutal. So please bare with me! I promise!! And to tell you the truth this story is almost done, well not posted, but written! I say 80 so thats a yay! After I get third year and fourth year out it will be easy posting every week, but for now I'm trying my best!! I'm actually hoping to have this finished by the end of this year (hopefully!) Then I can concentrate on this other story I have in my head. Anyways, please review this tiny chap! - CrimsonEmeralds)


End file.
